Sooner or Later
by AngelDusterBuster
Summary: *Now Complete* Harry leaves for his final year at Hogwarts after a huge fight with Sirius. But when life throws to many problems Harry’s way can he make amends before it’s too late? Or will Harry like many others choose the easy way out?
1. Default Chapter

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

Chapter One: Harry's Mistake

"Harry what am I going to have to do to get through to you?", Sirius erupted into Harry's thoughts for not first time that summer, "In one year you'll be graduated and you have absolutely no idea what your going to do with your life. When are you going to take things more seriously and pick your future before it picks you?"

"Sirius…", Harry groaned at his godfather. Things had been this way between the two all summer. If they weren't arguing they were always near it. "When the job fairy comes taps me on the shoulder and tells me it's time to pick a future, then I will. But until then I'm quick frankly intending to enjoy my last year"

"Hermione knows exactly what she's doing after Hogwarts", Sirius reminded Harry.

"Well that's Hermione. We both very well know she's always a year ahead of times", Harry laughed thinking about one of his two best friends. Hermione Granger. Ever since he'd saved her from a troll those six years ago the two had been friends.

"What about Ron? I talked to Arthur the other day…Ron even has a summer job", Sirius added.

"A summer job that he hates. His dad made him get it remember?", Harry reminded Sirius. Ron was his other best friend. Ever since they'd met on the train they'd been friends. Ron had taught him most the basic information about things like moving pictures. Harry was grateful for this. Ron's dad had forced him into getting a summer job helping his dad's department in the ministry after he and Harry had found themselves in a spot of trouble at the beginning of the summer.

"And perhaps I should've done the same for you", Sirius through his newspaper onto the table. Something he always did when he really wanted Harry's attention, "You two are just lucky the consequences weren't worse"

"I said I was sorry didn't I? How were we to know that would happen?", Harry defended himself.

"Harry you weren't supposed to be driving in the first place! Honestly do you take anything serious anymore? Your worse then I was. And that's something I never thought I would say to you. You come and go here whenever you please. Maybe it's time we set some rules. Like a curfew for example", Sirius suddenly felt like his father the way he was lecturing Harry.

"I go back to school next week! And besides were getting our school supplies today I don't know how long we'll be gone", Harry shrugged his shoulders getting the odd sensation that he shouldn't have said that.

"See what I mean! You can go Harry, but your to be back at a decent time", Sirius explained watching Harry's mouth drop open.

"Oh and what is a decent time?", Harry mocked Sirius, "Honestly you act as if you're my father"

"Well it's about time someone does! You're to be home by ten and that is not up for discussion", Sirius added.

"Ten? You must be kidding. I'm seventeen Sirius!", Harry jumped up out of his chair in awe.

"Would you rather I took you shopping Harry? Because I can be quite embarrassing if I want to be", Sirius threatened.

"Hermione doesn't have to be in until one", Harry replied knowing he was pushing it.

"Well Hermione is trustworthy. You however are not", Sirius looked down at his watch, "I have to get ready for work. I'll see you at ten"

"Come on Sirius!", Harry followed him down the hallway.

"Harry I told you this isn't up for discussion!", Sirius snapped around staring into Harry angry eyes, "or perhaps you'd rather be in by nine?"

Harry started at Sirius with shock, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would. Pull another episode like on your birthday and you'll find yourself grounded for a very long time", Sirius turned to walk back to his room.

"Is that a promise?", Harry whispered to himself as he watched Sirius' door slam closed he ran to grab the phone dialing Hermione's number.

__

"Harry? I thought we weren't leaving until six?", Hermione asked when she reached the phone.

"Well that isn't exactly going to give us much time", Harry groaned suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, "The general wants me home by ten"

"Harry I really wish you would stop calling him that", Hermione sighed, "So call Ron at work and tell him we'll leave at five instead. I can't go any earlier because my mom wants to do this whole girl's day out thing"

"Fine", Harry answered, "can you call Ron though? If his dad answers I'm not sure he'll let me talk to Ron. Ever since…"

"Yeah I know. You crashed up the car…", Hermione mumbled on, "I'll call him. So I guess I'll see you in our usual spot at five?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'm really sorry about this..", Harry apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it. I just wish you and Sirius could resolve things and stop fighting all the time. It's not healthy you know", Hermione began, "and don't roll your eyes at me Harry you know I'm right"

"I have to go", Harry laughed, "See you later"

"Bye Harry"

Putting the phone back down on the receiver Harry checked his watch. It was almost nine. 

"I didn't hear the phone ring", Harry heard the refrigerator door close behind him.

"I didn't know that was off limits as well", Harry started to walk away.

"It's not. I was just curious who you were calling,", Sirius pointed to a list on the bulletin board, "Don't forget to get all your chores done before you go out" 

Not ready to go at it again with Sirius, Harry nodded, "Fine"

"Have a good day", Sirius smiled before apparating out of the room.

"Ugh", Harry sighed looking over at the calendar by the phone, "I don't care if I'm on the streets. There is no way I'm coming back here next year"

Grabbing the list of chores Sirius had written down Harry groaned, "This is worse then the Dursley's! I'd like to give him a list or two"

Throwing the parchment back on the table Harry was startled when he heard the phone ring. 

__

"Oh, hello Harry. Did Sirius leave yet?", Remus Lupin asked.

__

"Yes but beware he's on the warpath again", Harry took a deep breath, "have you ever heard of a seventeen year old kid who isn't allowed to stay out passed ten?"

_"Ten you say?", Remus chocked back laugher, "yeah…maybe I should talk to him about that one for you"_

"While your on it tell him to lay off on the future lectures. I have them almost memorized by now", Harry replied.

"Yeah well I was just hoping to catch him before he left. But I see he just walked in the door so I guess I'll talk to him in person. Bye Harry!"

"Bye", Harry replied and slammed down the phone.

****

"Gosh Harry that sounds worse then my dad", Ron could truthfully respond to his friend.

"Yeah well it's nine thirty so we'd better finish up. I don't think I've ever wanted to get to school so bad", Harry groaned paying the clerk at the counter and checking his list again, "I think I've got everything"

"Me too", Hermione smiled holding double the amount of bags then either of the two boys.

"Geeze Hermione are you back to taking more classes then you can handle again?", Ron laughed offering to carry some bags.

"Of course not. Most of this is just for spare reading", Hermione looked offended.

"Come on let's go get something to eat", Harry suggested looking down at his watch, "Twenty-eight minutes in counting!"

"Oh great", Ron groaned, "Malfoy at three o-clock"

"Is he ever alone?", Harry laughed he to noticing his greatest enemy, "he's always got those goons with him"

"I'm sure there…er nice boys", Hermione tried to suggest.

"Hermione for once in your life agree with us", Ron pleaded, "look at them. I doubt they can count to ten. It's no wonder then ended up with-"

"Well if it isn't Hogwarts newest convicts", Draco Malfoy's voice made them all freeze.

"Oh I see you finally looked in the mirror did you Draco?", Harry suddenly felt as if this were his chance to relieve some anger.

"Really get a life Malfoy", Ron jumped in, "and while your at it ditch dumb and dumber. Then you'd just be dumb instead of dumbest"

"I'm surprised your family can even afford to send you to school Weasley", Draco snapped back.

"Oh please that one's getting really old Malfoy", Harry rushed in front of Ron, "you've been using that one for six years and you still haven't caused anyone but yourself to even crack a smile"

"You were the one driving weren't you Potter? Is that how you got that freak scar on your face?", Draco laughed knowing exactly where Harry had gotten his scar.

"Instead of ruining everyone's day I'm just going to walk away and forget I heard that", Harry stated motioning for Hermione and Ron to follow him.   
  
Harry thought they'd finally ditched Malfoy when he felt something cold hit the back of his neck. "That's it!", he yelled not giving Ron enough time to hold him back from lunging at Malfoy.

"What's your problem Potter? No godfather here to save you?", Draco grinned pinning Harry to the ground.

"Get off me!", Harry yelled throwing a punch at Draco.

"Don't you dare hit me!", Draco said taken aback.

Harry turned to stand up when he felt a fist his the side of his head. And then he knew no more.

****

"You shouldn't have done that", Hermione frowned handing Harry some ice, "here this will help your head"

"It was pretty funny though when you punched Malfoy in the face…", Ron laughed, "but you realize how much trouble your going to be in. How much trouble I'm going to be in!"

"Relax I'll tell your dad you had nothing to do with it", Harry assured Ron, "did they call your parents yet Hermione?"

"Yeah. They called when you were out of it yet. They called Sirius too but he wasn't home", Hermione put her arm around Harry, "as mad as I am for you doing that…I feel so bad for you right now"

"Why's that?", Harry winced a headache now approaching.

"Because Sirius is going to freak. And not just because you missed curfew", Ron joked trying to lighten the mood, "and Malfoy is really going to be on you now you know"

"I don't know what got into me…I was just so angry at Sirius already. I didn't think--", Harry looked up when he saw a women approach them.

"Hermione?", said a woman Harry guessed was Hermione's mother, "are you alright baby?"

"I'm fine mom", Hermione assured her, "I guess I'll see you two later. Good luck"

"Bye Hermione", Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "Man I'm so dead you realize that?"

"Your dead? I was supposed to stay are your house tonight! My dad didn't trust to keep me home alone. My parents aren't even home remember?", Ron pushed a hand through his hair, "so now I get to listen to Sirius and my own dad"

"Look I'm sorry okay? I told you I'd talk to your parents", Harry reminded Ron who had a smile on his face, "What are you smiling at?"

"It looks like our luck may be turning around", Ron pointed to the doorway where Remus Lupin had walked through and was now advancing toward them.

"What have you two done this time", Remus muttered rhetorically, "I'm going to go talk to that man over there. Let him know I'm taking you two home. Please just…don't do anything until I come back"

"You realize this is only procrastinating until Sirius comes to kill me? He was already threatening this morning if I even came in for curfew late… Why can't I live with someone like Malfoy's dad. His dad didn't even care. It was as if it happens all the time", Harry took the ice off his head for a moment but slammed it right back on.

"Harry this is Malfoy were talking about. It DOES happen all the time", Ron laughed but then stopped when he saw Remus stop in front of them.

"Okay I've bailed you both out", Remus said in a tone that made Ron and Harry wonder if he were joking or not.

"So…", Harry started up reluctantly, "why are you here?"

"Because they called Sirius at work but he was in a late night meeting", Remus yawned, "come on I'm staying with you until he gets home"

"You mean he doesn't know yet!", Harry jumped out of his seat hopeful, "oh please Remus! Don't tell on us!"

"Two things Harry. First I hardly think he won't notice the bruise your going to have tomorrow. And second, be real he'd kill me if I kept something like this from him. Now come on were leaving, now"

****

And so Ron and Harry sat in the living room staring at each other for the next half hour waiting for Sirius to get home. Finally after a very long wait they heard the front door open and Remus and Sirius' muffled voices.

Harry put his head in his arms, "what have I done"

"Don't worry we all do stupid things Harry", Ron tried to comfort his things, "this is just your second major one…right?"

"You're not helping!", Harry glared at Ron.

"Okay…sorry sorry", Ron backed away from his friend.

"HE WHAT?", they finally heard Sirius yell.

"I think the egg has hatched", Ron nodded at Harry.

"What in the world are you talking about?", Harry snapped at Ron.

"The gum has been spit out", Ron continued, "The mail has been brought inside the house"

"English Ron!", Harry looked ready to strangle his friend.

"In your terms? You're about to be grounded for the rest of the century"

****

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Sooner or Later. Please please as I've found in the past you guys are very good at, remember to leave me a review. I really do take your advice to heart and try to answer all your questions. If your ever confused about something feel free to ask questions. I hope you enjoy this story as much as you've enjoyed my stories in the past.

^~^AngelDusterBuster^~^


	2. Punishment

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Two: Punishment 

For the first few minutes Harry and Ron almost thought Sirius was speechless. But Sirius was never speechless these days. His job kept him away from home at all hours of the day and night, and when he came home he was never in the greatest mood.

Sirius had been staring at Harry as if he expected him to say something, "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…I'm sorry and it'll never happen again?", Harry croaked out causing Ron to burst out in laugher.

"Ron perhaps you should go wait for Harry upstairs. He'll be up shortly, and since it doesn't seem like you were involved too much I'm not going to call your parents", Sirius turned his attention to the boy sitting next to his godson.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sirius", Remus poked his head in the room, "Good night Ron….Harry"

"Well I'm waiting? How long am I grounded for this time? How long to I have to listen to you yell and lecture at me? It's partly your fault what happened you know", Harry let slip out without thinking.

"You get in a fight with a boy and it's my fault? I know I haven't been in your life that long Harry but I…I just assumed you knew fighting was wrong. How could you let this happen? You were the first to throw a punch from what I gathered", Sirius stood up and went inside the kitchen.

As much as he'd do anything to just get out of the room Harry knew better. Sirius would track him down and he'd be even worse off. So instead he yelled to Sirius in the next room, "It was Malfoy you know. Didn't Remus tell you that?"

"That is no excuse", Sirius snapped walking back inside the room, "Here aspirin…and some water to take it with. It'll help your head"

"I didn't think you cared", Harry frowned gladly accepting the offer, "You know Malfoy's dad didn't seem to care what he did"

"Well am I Malfoy's dad?", Sirius through his hands in the air, "and to top it all off Harry you got in after curfew"

"Oh who cares about the dam curfew Sirius! I'm sorry for what I did but…I was so angry with you. And then listening to Malfoy's usual comments…it was just to much you know?", Harry asked hoping Sirius could agree with him for once.

"You need to control your behavior Harry. You can't just go around punching people because your mad at me. And you'll have plenty of time to think this through while your grounded", Sirius concluded, "For the rest of this week and the first month of next summer it's full works grounding. And you won't be leaving this house without adult supervision"

"The first month of summer? Heck who knows if I'm even coming back here", Harry grew angry slamming down the glass of water down on the table.

"Go to your room Harry", Sirius yawned obviously already tired from a long days work, "we'll talk about this tomorrow. When we've both got some rest"

"Whatever", Harry stood up, "Ground me as much as you want but remember I'm only yours for another week"

"Harry…"

"No! I'm really sick of all this Sirius. Just because your taking on to much at work doesn't mean I should have to suffer. You take everything out on me and I'm pretty darn sick of it", Harry felt his anger from the past summer slowly dripping out with every word he spoke, "Do you want me to hate you or something?"

Shaking his head Sirius spoke, "Of course I don't want you to hate me…what do you expect it to be a picnic when I get a call at work saying I need to come pick my godson up? You pushed the limit last time but this time you've blown right over it. Act like that in a few years and you'll find yourself in jail Harry. You were lucky you got off the way you did. You say I treat you like a thirteen year old kid but…how can I treat you like an adult when you don't act like one?"

"I wish Remus was my godfather", Harry suddenly muttered surprising Sirius.

"Is that so? Well then why don't you go live with him Harry? Go on I'm not stopping you!", Sirius yelled making Harry jump.

Feeling more horrible then he ever had in his life Harry managed to continue, "Look I'm sorry I'm not straight A student Hermione…I'm sorry I'm not the perfect person you want me to be. But it doesn't help that every time I do something right you tell me I could've done better. When I got my exams back they were my best results ever and what did you say Sirius? You said I could've done better. Do you know how hard I try to please you?"

Sirius stared at Harry not knowing what to say, "Harry I…"

"No I don't even want to hear it! I'll spend the rest of the week with Ron that way we never have to talk to each other ever again", Harry tried to say calmly as he stormed down the hall before Sirius could respond.

He ran immediately to his bed forgetting Ron was there, "Hey are you alright?"

"Do you think I could spend the rest of the week at your house?"

********************

Harry had to admit his bags were packed that night. He wanted more than anything to leave and put Sirius in his place. But something was holding him back. So when Ron left early the next morning Harry remained. 

"I thought you were leaving", Sirius seemed satisfied to see Harry sitting at the kitchen table the next morning.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to finish my potions essay and I'm not in the mood to argue with you", Harry pointed to the books he had scattered all over the table.

"Well do you want some help?", Sirius offered sitting down at across from Harry.

"No thanks I think I'll manage. I have every other year", Harry refused to look up at Sirius.

"You know I really think we should talk about what you said last night", Sirius started glancing through Harry's notes he'd thrown carelessly way across the table, "how can you even read these?"

Frustrated Harry slammed his book closed, "Fine I'll just go finish it in my room"

"Harry you have all week to finish that. I think we should--"

"There's nothing else to talk about!", Harry exclaimed quickly gathering all his school work together.

"Would you just listen to me for five minutes?", Sirius jumped up from his chair pulling Harry's books out of easy reach.

"Look I have to go so--"

"Go? You think your going out after what you did yesterday?", the topic quickly changed.

Glancing at the clock on the wall Harry knew he'd was going to be late, "Hermione said she'd help me with something. I have to go over to her house…I figured since it was for school…"

"Well you figured wrong. If you need help with something I'll help you after work", Sirius suggested, "Don't roll your eyes at me I will!"

"Oh yeah so then I should stay up till what three in the morning?", Harry shook his head with laughter.

"Hey just because I have to work a lot doesn't mean I don't care about you Harry", Sirius defended himself.

"When's the last time we had a conversation without an argument? It's probably a good thing I'm leaving in a week. And I mean a good thing for both of us"

********************

"Harry it's not that hard…you just have to concentrate", Hermione explained to her friend, "Snape's going to kill you if you don't understand this stuff this year Harry-- Harry is there something bothering you?"

Shaking his head Harry responded, "Just the usual"

"I used to get pretty scared when you said that", Hermione laughed, "Thank god your problems are smaller these days"

"Yeah", Harry thought about all he'd been through the past two years. He hadn't had a Voldemort encounter since his fourth year. Now this may sound like a good thing but when you don't hear anything from someone like Voldemort in over two years you begin to wonder. 

"Hey I know you don't like talking about that but…sometimes its easier to get past things if you talk about them you know", Hermione put her arm around her friend, "besides it's been two years if he was going to do something he wouldn't have waited this long.

"Hey your not the one who's got people thinking your psycho making up stories about the rebirth of Voldemort and then nothing happens for two years", Harry reminded her.

"You may be psycho but…you didn't make those up", Hermione laughed turning back to her potions book, "Now come on lets try to memorize this stuff okay? I'm not going to be able to whisper instructions to you after last year" 

Harry laughed. Last year Hermione had to help him every five seconds. Of course one day they got caught. Lately it seemed the only class that came easy to Harry was defense class. Potions had become something he dreaded even more then talking to Sirius. Professor Snape wasn't any help either criticizing everything he did. 

"I must have the lowest grade point average in our year Hermione…", Harry got up from the ground throwing himself into a recliner, "Face it I'm never going to be a be able to do any of this stuff"

"Your at the top of the class in defense isn't that an accomplishment? Your above me!", Hermione teased Harry handing him a piece of parchment, "now come on just to see what you know right down all the ingredients okay? Then we'll see what you need to know yet"

Reluctantly accepting the paper Harry spoke again, "did I ever tell you Dumbledore put my name down for the tutoring program? You know how embarrassing it is to have your headmaster think your stupid?"

"It doesn't mean your stupid", Hermione laughed, "It just means you could use some extra help. If you and Ron would just concentrate on your studies a little more…oh who am I kidding why do I even bother? Your never going to listen…"

"Hermione I'm being forced to concentrate on my studies…if I drop anymore I'm off the Quidditch team", Harry winced at the thought. Gryffindor didn't have much of a Quidditch time without him. He knew it and so did everyone else.

"You can't be serious? Who said that?", Hermione suddenly seemed less interested in school work.

"Sirius and Dumbledore had a conference with me at the end of the year. That's what they decided", Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry we'll lose without you…I'll help you with your homework anytime you need it", Hermione added.

Harry grinned at her, "Since when does Hermione Granger care about Quidditch?"

"Hey how often do I miss one of your games?", Hermione reminded him, "Mostly just to make sure you don't hurt yourself but…did you hear something?"

"Oh shoot…", Harry turned pale, "Go up to my bedroom now!"

"Harry what--"

"Just go", Harry whispered rushing her out of the room.

"Harry?", Sirius' voice rang through the room, "Guess what? I'm done for the day"

"OH", Harry said a little loudly, "That's…that's great"

"So where's your homework I told you I'd help you with it", Sirius walked toward the living room when his mood quickly changed, "Harry why is it that you have two sets of books…"

"OH you know me just trying to--", Harry froze when Sirius picked up the book that belonged to Hermione.

"Write Hermione Granger in all your books then Harry?", Sirius stared at Harry, "You aren't supposed to have girls over when I'm not home to begin with Harry. And your grounded so that makes things even worse"

"But you said that I couldn't go to her house…you didn't say she couldn't come here!", Harry tried to block Sirius' pathway to his room, "It was my idea not hers…all we did was study Sirius…"

"Hello Hermione", Sirius sighed when he opened the door to Harry's room, "I think it's time you go home. I need to talk to Harry"

"Okay", Hermione blushed, "I'm really sorry Sirius…I was just trying to help.."

"Have a good afternoon Hermione", Sirius nodded watching her scatter to grab her things.

"I'll see you later Harry", Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"Bye", Harry muttered suddenly feeling a lot smaller than he really way, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? You know how many rules you broke today?", Sirius asked.

"You always said that I just couldn't have a girl in my room", Harry reminded him, "and for gods sake this is Hermione! She's my best friend!"

"I don't care who it is", Sirius shook his head with anger, "Just go to your room Harry okay?"

"I hate this…why do you always have to treat me like I'm five? In five ten years I could be married you know. Why do you always have to scare my friends off like that!", Harry exclaimed.

"When you have kids Harry then you'll understand", was all Sirius said.

"You never had kids either!", Harry let slip out.

"Go to your room Harry", Sirius watched Harry carefully to make sure he did, "Remus and Jodie are coming over for dinner. And I don't want a word of this said to them…"

****************

Author's Note:

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you seemed to have enjoyed the last. I have to tell you I'm in shock from how many reviews I received. Usually it takes me at least five or six chapters to get that many! So thanks for that…it's really cool. 

As many of you know I usually try to include as section where I respond to your reviews. Just my little way to say thanks for reviewing and how much I appreciate it. See how this works? You write me a review…and I write you one back in return! 

Have a great day!

~^~AngelDusterBuster~^~

********************

Emmy: My first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the story. And I usually try to update at least once a week. 

WeasleyGirl2345: Hey! I hope your story is going well by the way. No this isn't a sequel to anything thanks for reminding me to address that. This fic stands alone as is. Well anyway glad you liked it!

Mrs. Moony: Cute name…I've always liked Remus. But anyway no this isn't a sequel to anything. This fic stands alone as it is. I've only ever done one sequel and I have to admit sequels are really hard. So nope this isn't a sequel to anything.

Princess Potter: Well I'm glad that you love it already! 

Essence of Magic: Thanks for the complement! I have to say I was surprised to see your name in the review line! I've read your stuff its really good! 

Anie: Hey your back! It always makes me smile reading your reviews because you've been reading my stuff since the very beginning. And I think you'll admit I have gotten better since then!

Evil Spapple Pie: Interesting name! Anyway here's the thing between Sirius and Harry. Everyone always pictures them as having the perfect life together and all. But we all know we don't have anything close to a "perfect" relationship with our own parents. I've just never pictured them acting to fairytale. But I'm glad you liked the story!

Indiana jones: We may not think of him this way because of all he's been though but Harry is a teenager. He will have moments where he acts stupid. It's only human after all. I'm glad you'll still read it though, because I'd love to hear your point of view on other things I might have happen. Constructive criticism is what makes you a better writer after all. Right? Well thanks for reviewing!

Black Dreamz: I'm really glad that you like it! I was pretty proud of it myself. I was looking at the first chapter to Abandoned Hero the other day…this is so much better. I didn't think you could improve so much in five months time! Well thanks for reviewing, hope to hear from you again soon!

GiggleGurl15: Ha I think everyone's dad acts like that sometimes! Like I had said to someone else…I just can't picture the fairy tale relationship between Harry and Sirius that others can. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

Harrystwin : Well I'm very glad that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

PatheticInvader Even though I'm really kind of angry with you right now, if I don't talk to you anytime soon I did start chapter five for our story. I'll have to show it to you later I have two or three pages down. 

Dark Luna Angel: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you don't mind that I left out the little stars and slashes in your name. It's easier to just put the plain name. Well thanks for reviewing!

Fickle: One of the best fic you've ever read? *Stars at you with awe* Well don't I feel pretty special right now! Thanks for reviewing! And whoa…I mean really thanks!

Princess Kattera: Sure I intended on emailing the people on my lists that this one is out anyway! And your right about Harry it must be hard. Sorry if I'm not writing much to you but…see above and I still have three more reviews to write! Thanks for reviewing!

Bookworm2000: You know I was surprised. You were the only one to ask about Harry and Ron's "spot of trouble" But I'll have to tell you to wait…it'll come up sometime I'm sure. And I never knew that about Malfoy's last name! Ha that's hilarious! Thanks for reviewing I always look forward to your reviews!

Ginny5: Ha that's alright. Yeah I feel the exact way you do. That's exactly why I've portrayed them this way. I'm really glad you like it! Hope to hear form you soon!

-_-: My last review…ha. I'm glad you like it! It really amazed me how many of my Pathways readers loved this one too. I'm pretty sure you read Pathways…boy I'll feel pretty dumb if I have the wrong story. Ha well thanks for reviewing!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Three: Back to Hogwarts 

The rest of the week flew by faster than Harry could've hoped for. Before he knew it he found himself walking out of the house with only a mere goodbye to Sirius. It wouldn't have been this way last year. Neither Sirius or Harry would've let it happen. Sirius would've brought Harry down the train station himself instead of having the Weasley's pick him up on the way. 

Ron and Harry hadn't seen each other since the event of what happened with Draco Malfoy. They were both very happy to be reunited and know that this time no matter what they did, they'd both be at Hogwarts at the end of each night. 

"This last week has been the worst week of my life", Harry complained to his best friend taking a seat next to him.

"I would've traded with you any day. Every time I did something at work he sat and picked at it until he could find something I did wrong", Ron groaned when he heard a voice enter their compartment.

"Well excuse me Ron Weasley but I'm never that happy to see you but I don't groan!", Hermione joked taking a seat across from Ron and Harry.

"Sorry…me and Harry were just debating who had a worse week", Ron smiled lightly, "you just walked in at the wrong moment"

"Was Sirius that mad? He looked like he was ready to cut your head off when I left…I was worried about you", Hermione quickly jumped into the conversation.

"What are you talking about?", Ron who hadn't a clue what had happened asked.

"Never mind…don't even ask", Harry waved a hand in the air when he heard someone walking toward them.

"Get in trouble for your little temper tantrum?", a blonde head entered their compartment.

It was amazing the reaction that this one boy could cause. Hermione immediately without a thought grabbed for Harry, and Ron jumped out of his seat as well ready to prevent another fight.

Draco seemed satisfied, "You better watch your back this year Potter. You messed with the wrong guy"

"Why don't you just go back where you belong", Hermione spoke before the two boys could even think.

"I could say the same to you mudblood", Draco snapped at Hermione using the term he'd seemed to have grown to like ever since their second year.

"Didn't I tell you to--", Harry started before Hermione shoved her hand over his mouth whispering, "Shut up Harry"

"It's a good thing you have those two Potter. But they won't keep you safe from what's coming forever", Draco grinned knowing he could be happy saying he'd gotten to Harry Potter at least once that day. 

"Get out of here Malfoy", Ron shouted, "your not wanted"

"Is there something going on here?", came Professor Sanibel's voice. Ever since after Harry's fourth year it had been decided that a teacher would accompany the students on the train to Hogwarts to ensure their safety. Three years later they were still doing it.

"Just the usual Professor", Ron grinned an opportunity shining right in front of him, "Draco's er…harassing Harry"

Hermione kicked Harry who had almost burst out in laugher, "Yeah…I just might be emotionally damaged forever"

Professor Sanibel sighed. They knew exactly what was coming, "Listen, you four are seventh years now. Hermione your head girl…you have to set an example for the younger students. I expected better from you Harry"

Harry's smile faded. Professor Sanibel had always seemed to favor him ever since she arrived as the new defense teacher during their fifth year. He'd soon discovered it was because she was his mother's best friend from their days at Hogwarts. But now, now he was being blamed for something Malfoy did, "He's the one who was bothering me!"

"Harry it doesn't matter who started it…", Professor Sanibel shook her head, "Mr. Malfoy why don't you go find your friends"

Giving Harry one last look of satisfaction that he'd just slipped out without any punishment, Draco left the compartment.

"By the way Harry, I really would hope you would concentrate less on Mr. Malfoy and more on your studies. The Gryffindor's can't afford to lose there seeker after all", Professor Sanibel added giving Harry the usual smile she reserved just for him, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after the feast. He asked me to pass the message"

"What'd I do this time?", Harry groaned, "I swear I've been up there so many times it has to be a record or something"

"Can I be assured you'll find your own way up there Harry?", Professor Sanibel laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I have no clue what I could've done already but…I'll go", Harry waved as Professor Sanibel walked away.

"Your so lucky Harry", Ron suddenly spoke up breaking the silence that had came over the three.

Harry looked over at Ron, "Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You help us get away with murder!", Ron laughed, "Any other teacher would've given us all detention right on the spot"

"Yeah well, Professor Sanibel always seems to have a soft spoke for Harry"

**************

The feast went to fast for Harry. He'd enjoyed himself a lot but he knew what was coming afterward. Another lecture from his headmaster about who knows what. 

When he arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, the headmaster wasn't there yet. So Harry made himself comfortable in a chair outside of his office.

"Sorry I'm late Harry…", Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, "it's only the first day and there's already trouble in the halls"

Harry followed his headmaster inside of his office and took his usual chair, "Did I do something wrong already?"

"Not that I know of", Professor Dumbledore laughed, "I just wanted to remind you of what we discussed last term"

"Yeah yeah I know…keep the grades up or I'm off the team", Harry stared down at the floor, "I've been well informed"

"I suppose Sirius reminded you…but what it is that I wanted to talk to you about was the tutoring program", Professor Dumbledore explained.

"It's not going to help", Harry blurted out, "I'm just stupid lets fact it"

"Harry you are anything but stupid…it just takes you longer to learn things and there is nothing wrong with that. You just need too--"

"Concentrate on my studies", Harry finished Professor Dumbledore's sentence, "and how is some nerd going to help me do that?"

Professor Dumbledore winced at Harry's last question, "Harry the students that volunteer to be tutors are brilliant students who are willing to give up time to help students like yourself"

"Stupid people?", Harry added.

"You'll notice one minor schedule change when you see your schedule tomorrow Harry", Professor Dumbledore started up, "You'll notice that you don't have Divination any longer"

Harry was startled by hearing this, "Why not?"

"Because that's the class that we err…tend to drop in circumstances such as this one", Professor Dumbledore explained, "I didn't want you to be startled when you saw this change tomorrow"

"Fine, fine I'm kinda tired can I go now?", Harry lied hoping the excuse would work.

"In two weeks Sirius , you, and myself will sit down and discuss how things are going. Professor McGonagall will let you know exactly when", Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Sirius is coming here? Why? I can take care of myself", Harry snapped.

"I realize that Harry. But we do that with all of our new tutor students…just to be sure things are going as planned", Professor Dumbledore assured Harry hoping to calm him down.

"Oh…I didn't--"

Professor Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Harry, "It's okay…I know what you were thinking"

"I just wanted to uh…thank you for not dropping me off the quidditch team by now. I know I've always been given a lot of extra chances", Harry yawned looking at a clock on the wall, it was getting late.

"Just don't give me any reason to ", Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment, "You look exhausted Harry go get some rest"

*************

The next morning upon receiving his schedule, Harry indeed did notice Divination had disappeared from his schedule. And it didn't take long for Ron to notice as well.

"Harry they've…they've made a mistake on your schedule", Ron pointed out looking over Harry's shoulder as his schedule, "It says you have some tutoring thing instead of divination"

Looking over at Hermione for support Harry frowned, "That's no mistake"

"Tutoring?", Ron looked like he was going to burst out laughing, "Why would they give you that? That's like for the no brain idiots!"

Harry winced, "I guess that's what I am then"

"You are not!", Hermione jumped in glaring at Ron, "Ron take that back…that was really mean"

"Sorry…", Ron muttered, "I didn't realize--"

"I have to go er…get something before class", Harry stuttered getting up from the table.

"Harry! Hey Harry!", came a voice from behind him.

"Hey Ginny", Harry slowed down waiting for her to catch up. 

"So where ya headed?", Ginny asked looking up at Harry.

"Oh I just had to get away from Ron…before he busted out with laughter", Harry shook his head.

"About what?"

Thinking twice about telling Ginny, Harry spoke, "I'm being forced to do some stupid tutoring program thing…he's right though I am an idiot"

"Trust me your not an idiot", Ginny giggled, "I have to get to defense class. I'll see you second period"

Harry waved as Ginny walked away, "Wait a minute…second period? What's that supposed to mean?"

***********

"Mr. Potter if your going to be late for class you're better off not showing up at all", Professor Snape snapped as Harry finally made his way inside the full classroom.

"Sorry", Harry muttered taking his usual seat near the back next to Ron.

"What happened to you?", Ron whispered.

"Oh I was just talking to someone", Harry didn't say Ginny because Ron might freak out.

"This is hopefully", Snape glanced over at Harry, "Your final year in this class. We will be getting into much more difficult things and some of you will not be able to grasp such important topics. Today I want you to read through the entire chapter one. You will need to pass a short exam on it before working with each potion this year. Well what are you waiting for start reading! And take notes!"

A silent groan filling everyone's mind most of the class got straight to work. Everyone but Ron and Harry.

"So who were you talking to?", Ron caught Harry's attention.

"Oh just Ginny", Harry hoped Ron didn't hear.

"Ginny? My sister Ginny?", Ron turned red, "what about? Is she alright?"

Searching through his things for his book Harry replied, "Yeah, yeah she's fine…ugh I forgot my book"

"Come on both of you", Hermione nudged Ron a few minutes later, "Get to reading Snape's coming out way"

"He forgot his book…here", Ron grabbed Hermione's, "say you have to go to the bathroom or something and go get it for him"

"Hey Ron!", Hermione exclaimed trying to grab her book back.

"Hermione he'd do it for you", Ron whispered to her as he watched Hermione reluctantly raise her hand.

"Yes Miss. Granger? Already done?", Snape called on her.

"Oh no I…I have to err go to the bathroom", Hermione said for perhaps the first time in her life during a class period.

"Fine fine…go. Not that you'll be missed", Snape added under his breath.

"Thanks", Harry muttered to Hermione who frowned back at him.

"Mr. Potter", Snape stopped directly in front of Harry, "Starting next class you'll be sitting in the front"

"What?", Harry's neck snapped up as he stared up at Snape.

"Oh believe me it's not my choice…your godfather has requested your in the front in all of your classes", Snape muttered before walking off toward Neville who had spilled something on the table.

Anger filled Harry at the mention of Sirius, "He's ruining my life even when he's not here"

Ron didn't knew what to say to help Harry, so nothing was said. Finally a ten minutes later Hermione appeared, although by then class was out. 

"Hey are you okay?", Hermione asked Harry when they'd gotten into the corridor.

"No I'm not okay!", Harry sighed, "because right now instead of going to class with Ron I have to go to some tutoring session…and you stop laughing Ron you are not helping"

"Really Ron", Hermione agreed with Harry, "Harry isn't having a good day can't you just be a good friend and help him out?"

"I'm sorry its just funny that my best friend is---"

"Stop while your ahead!", Harry sped up to walk in front of his friend, "I'm really angry right now Ron and I'd hate to take it out on you. Laugh at me all you want but don't do it to my face"

Watching Harry run ahead of them Hermione glared at Ron, "Why do you have to do that? He's having enough problems as it is…Ron if he doesn't improve his grades he's going to be kicked off the quidditch team. You know what quidditch means to him! Do you find that funny too?"

"Kicked off the quidditch team?", Ron stood in front of Hermione, "What do you know that I don't know?"

"Is that the only thing you heard?", Hermione stared in the empty hall that Harry had just ran down, "Are you blind? He can't handle all of this, he needs me, he needs you. He needs our support Ron! And all you can do is laugh at him"

"Alright, alright…I'll talk to him later okay? I'll find out what's really bothering him", Ron looked down at his watch, "But right now I can predict that were both going to be late for class"

*************

"Over here Harry!", Ginny yelled trying to catch his attention.

Harry looked around the room confused looking for the person who called his name, "Ginny?

"Hey", Ginny blushed taking some things out of her backpack, "are you ready to start?"

"You mean…you're my tutor?", Harry stared at Ginny with amazement.

"Look I didn't know I was going to get you Harry…if you'd rather that--"

"Whoa…it's okay", Harry laughed, "Better you than someone I don't know"

"Yeah well…what's troubling you the most Harry? Which class?", Ginny grabbed a sheet of paper out of one of her books.

"What do you have there?", Harry tried to peer over at the paper Ginny was looking over carefully.

"Harry! It's just your grades nothing to worry about…", Ginny through a book in front of Harry, "Now then let's start"

**************

Author's Note: 

I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews you gave me once again last chapter. I'm excited to tell you we broke the record once again this chapter ranking in twenty reviews! Last chapter we had nineteen. Think we can get twenty one this time? Well it's in your hands!

I'm very glad that you're all enjoying the story so much, and I hope to hear from you again soon! 

~^~AngelDusterBuster~^~

**************

Black Dreamz- Hey that is kind of weird! FF.net is rather slow lately but…at least it works again! Yeah Sirius and Harry sound like me and my dad! 

Zuto- Yeah that's exactly why I made the story that way! I put into my stories the things that I wish would happen in other peoples stories! I'm glad your enjoying the story and thank you for reviewing!

Kat- Okay here's another one of my perspective of things comments…you know how I think Sirius and Harry wouldn't have a fairy tale relationship? Well I also don't think Harry would be the wonderful picture perfect student. So that's my theory! What's yours?'

Dark Luna Angel- I really enjoyed meeting you the other day. And I'm really glad your enjoying the story! 

Sky Brooks- Okay I understand that you like the story but…you really messed up the review page with you huge more! Ha ha…well anyway I'm glad you want more but…merely saying plain more is fine.

Bookwork2000- Ha question about Harry Potter? I know everything there is to know about Harry Potter lol! I'm addicted I admit it! But I'm glad you like the story! Hope to hear from you soon!

Harrystwin-Thanks! It's always nice to hear that!

Anie- Yay! I love reading your reviews! You really liked that earlier stuff? I guess I have improved quite a bit over the year! And I am proud. I'm very proud! I can't wait to hear from you this chapter! 

Ginny5- Yeah Remus appears in al my stories…everyone loves Remus! And nope you didn't confuse me I know exactly what you mean! Sirius is being a meanie! Cya next chapter!

Ashitome- Oh come on Harry's still same old Harry! He just hasn't had to deal with such horrible things the past two years. It's allowed him to be a teenager. He's acting exactly how he should be! But thanks for reviewing!

Nobody In Particular- Well here's the next chapter you were waiting for! Siriusly…I like that spelling! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing!

Essence of Magic- Yeah well I've always done things a little bit differently…. And of course I like your stuff! I'm glad your enjoying my story! Hope to hear from you again soon!

Mrs. Moony- About your Jodie question…it'll be answered soon don't worry. I'll add more as soon as possible! 

Princess Kattera- Yeah I think everyone goes through there rough moments with there parents more than once in a lifetime. I'm glad you think I've portrayed it so well! Thanks! Oh and can't wait to hear from you next chapter!

Baby309blue- Ok I'll try! Glad you like the chapter!

Anti Pasta- Interesting name…ha ha! Yeah you'll have to wait a little while to find out about that. I'll keep up my best if you remember to review this chapter! 

Cissy- I'm not allowed to answer that…lol. Thanks for the review though!

Sons- Yeah it's inspired by the fights I have with my own father! Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Oh and I also hope that you'll remember to review this chapter as well!

-_- I've been meaning to ask you…is the -_- some kind of symbol for something? I've always been curious. But anyway yes your questions will get answered! But come on this is only chapter three! Would you rather I jump right in? That wouldn't look right! One minute Harry's at Sirius' house and the next he's graduated? Hold on the best is yet to come!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: AngelDusterBuster@msn.com

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	4. His Greatest Fear

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Four: His Greatest Fear 

Later that night Harry was studying over the material he and Ginny had been studying earlier that day. He had all his books spread out on a table in the common room, until Ron interrupted trying to convince him to stop studying and come hang out with everyone else.

"Come on Harry it's only the first day you can't possibly be failing already!", Ron groaned taking a seat across from his friend.

"Ron I really need to get this done", Harry sighed pulling a new book toward him, "You go on though have a blast"

"Harry I'll help you with whatever your doing later, just come have some fun", Ron pulled his book away from him.

"Hey! Ron really Ginny said--"

"Ginny? What's she got to do with anything?", Ron stared across at Harry as if willing him to answer.

"She's my…she's my tutor", Harry looked up from his work, "I thought she would've told you"

"I don't want Ginny tutoring you!", Ron jumped up forgetting all about his reason for talking to Harry in the first place.

"She's really smart Ron. She actually gets this junk", Harry pointed to his paper, "And you don't have much of a choice. What are you so worried about anyway?"

"Fine just…just forget it. If you want to sit up here buried in books go right ahead Harry. But I have a life whether you want to be in it or not", Ron stood up from his chair.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?", Harry snapped back, "You're the one who's been treating me like dirt ever since we got here! All I'm trying to do is put my life back together Ron, that's all. And if your not going to be supportive then maybe we shouldn't be friends"

"Fine", Ron replied furiously as he ran out of the common room.

Slamming his head on the table Harry tried to get back to work. But he just couldn't concentrate anymore.

"How's it going?", Harry heard a voice next to him.

"It's going nowhere", Harry looked up to reveal Hermione.

"I just caught the drift that Ron's mad at you or something when I talked to him in the hall", Hermione pulled chair next to Harry, "What happened?"

"Oh he was mad because I wanted to study and…I'm having a horrible day", Harry gathered his things together, "I'm just going to bed"

"I'll talk to him…he's just being stupid. I can't even begin to deal you and him fighting again Harry", Hermione put her hand on top of Harry's books, "Please Harry let's just go talk to him. Don't let it go so far this time"

"I am not going to apologize for wanting to keep my grades up instead of going flirting with girls which is probably what he's doing", Harry snapped.

"You don't have to…I'll do the talking just come with me", Hermione pleaded grabbing Harry's hand, "come on Harry. You know you don't want this to happen again"

But he didn't have much time to protest when he felt Hermione dragging him down the corridors.

"Ron Weasley!", Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs when they found him talking to Lavender Brown and Abigail Edwards outside.

Ron looked up hearing his name and saw Hermione and Harry walking toward them, "What?"

"Excuse us girls", Hermione shooed the two girls away, "Now you! What is wrong with you! Harry's got enough problems that he doesn't need to deal with your selfishness!"

Looking over at an uncomfortable Harry, Ron sighed, "I'm sorry Harry…I shouldn't have said those things"

"You got that right", Harry muttered, "I'm just a little stressed…your right it's only the first day but everyday counts right now. Every assignment"

I know and…I just freaked out about my sister tutoring you", Ron explained taking a step toward Harry, "come on you didn't really mean what you said back there did you?"

"Of course not", Harry finally looked up at Ron.

"See now isn't this better than going at if for a month?", Hermione laughed putting her arms around each of her friends, "and next time I might not be so nice"

"Thanks Hermione", they both rolled their eyes and said in unison.

"I saw that!", Hermione shouted shoving Harry to the ground, "and you!"

"Whoa whoa! Harry get up here and help me!", Ron laughed grabbing Hermione's arm, "I got her"

Standing up with a grin on his face Harry laughed, "Come on you guys it's getting late"

"Yeah wouldn't want to be late for defense tomorrow", Rom joked, "Being that Professor Sanibel is so hard on you!"

Rolling his eyes Harry changed the subject as they made there way to walk back inside, "So when are we going to start quidditch practice captain?"

Ron smiled, their fifth year he'd taken over Wood's old keeper position. Angelina Johnson had been the captain. But then when she left sixth year she'd given her responsibilities to Harry who refused to take on another role. So naturally he'd passed the offer down to his best friend.

"I have to go to a meeting at the end of the week schedule us the field for practices and stuff", Ron explained holding the door open for his two friends.

"So do you think--", Harry started before an odd sensation came over him. He felt dizzy and his knees gave out under him.

Ron and Hermione caught him, "Harry! Harry what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know", Harry felt them gently lead into a seating position, "I just--"

"Shhh", Hermione knelt down next to him, "Take a deep breath okay?"

Doing exactly what she said Harry did, "I think I'm okay now"

"You do look a little pale all of a sudden", Hermione put her hand on his forehead, "Ouch…"

"What's wrong?", Ron knelt down on the other side of Harry.

"Your scar Harry…it's burning. I burnt my hand", Hermione winced rubbing her hand, "We've gotta get you to the hospital wing…"

"NO!", Harry made them both jump, "My scar is fine…I just have a fever or something"

"I'm not kidding around Harry!", Hermione gasped, "Ron go get a teacher…"

"Hermione?", Harry spoke again, "I'm feeling a little faint…"

"NO Harry stay awake!", Hermione shook Harry's shoulders, "Just until Ron gets back"

"I don't feel well…", Harry shut his eyes gently.

"I know you don't Harry…you collapsed remember? You just have to stay awake a little longer…promise me", Hermione felt helpless, "Ron where are you?"

"Hermione!", a female voice yelled, "Harry!"

"I tried to keep him awake", Hermione stood up rambling horribly.

"It's okay", Ron stood next to her, "he'll be okay"

"Harry", Professor Sanibel began tapping him on the shoulder, "Harry wake up"

"Just don't touch is forehead…", Hermione warned, "You'll burn your hand on his scar"

Harry moaned, "Where am I?"

"It'll be okay Harry were going to get you to the hospital wing", Professor Sanibel tried to comfort Harry, "Ron help me"

Ron rushed to his friends side as he and Professor Sanibel helped him to his feet, "That's it Harry we'll be there soon"

************

"I came as soon as I could", Sirius panted rushing into Professor Dumbledore's office Remus Lupin following closely behind. 

"Sirius…Remus…I'm glad your both here", Professor Dumbledore motioned for them to each take a seat. 

"What's going on? It's only the first full day…I thought you said two weeks", Sirius asked confused.

"Harry's taken ill…now don't panic he's fine but…we have reason to believe it's got something to do with Voldemort", Professor Dumbledore frowned knowing Sirius was about to overreact.

"Harry's sick?", Remus spoke before Sirius could.

"Ron said he was fine all evening they were out in the courtyard and decided to come in to bed. Harry collapsed and complained about feeling faint. Hermione burnt her hand on his forehead…so I can only assume--"

"It can't be", Sirius jumped out of his seat, "He probably just has a fever"

"Funny Harry said the same thing", Professor Dumbledore continued, "Why don't you go see if Harry's awake yet? I would've contacted you last night but there was a lot going on around here"

"We understand", Remus nodded pulling Sirius out of the room, "Come on let's go see Harry"

When they reached the hospital wing they found Hermione and Ron were already there. Hermione was asleep in a chair next to Harry's bed, and Ron was doing homework.

"Hi", Ron looked up seeing them both enter, "He's asleep"

"Has he woke up yet? Since last night?", Sirius walked over toward Ron. 

"Once. He was pretty out of it…we just want to know what's wrong with him. Nobody will tell us anything", Ron yawned turning back to his homework.

"We would if we did but…we know less than you", Remus assured Ron, "Why don't you and Hermione go get some rest…in your dormitories"

"We want to be here when Harry wakes up. Professor Dumbledore said we could stay here", Ron answered plainly.

They all jumped when they heard a small moan. Sirius rushed to Harry's side, "Harry?"

"Sirius?", Harry opened his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Just lie down", Sirius instructed putting his hand on Harry's forehead, "He's warm"

"He was warmer before", Hermione spoke up just waking up.

"I'm fine", Harry muttered weakly, "really I am. It's just some bug"

"It's not just some bug Harry. I'm not crazy it was your scar!", Hermione exclaimed looking over at Sirius, "and what are you doing here anyway? Like you care about Harry…"

"She hasn't gotten enough sleep…", Ron grabbed Hermione, "We'll be up in the common room if you need us"

"Ron!", Hermione called out as he dragged her from the room.

"Is there something wrong with me?", Harry spoke up.

"Of course there isn't", Sirius looked back down at his godson, "You'll be fine in a few days"

"Days!", Harry tried to sit up, "But what about my classes…I have to keep up remember!"

"Relax Harry", Sirius looked over at Remus who hadn't said much.

"Remus?", Sirius whispered to his friend, "something wrong?"

"Just thinking about what Professor Dumbledore said", Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"What'd he say?", Harry asked.

"Oh nothing…it's nothing really", Remus waved the topic away.

"It doesn't sound like nothing", Harry winced, "ouch…I have such a headache"

"Are you sure it's not your scar?", Remus surprised Harry by asking, "I mean positive"

"Of course it isn't my scar….Voldemort's been gone for two years remember?", Harry said as if trying to convince himself.

"But the feeling Harry does it feel like--"

"Okay that's enough Remus", Sirius glared at Remus, "Shut up"

"We'll let you get some rest Harry", Sirius patted him on the shoulder, "we'll be back later okay?"

"Okay", Harry croaked out.

"See you later Harry", Remus muttered as the two walked out of the hospital wing.

"Wait…", Harry tried to yell but failed. They were already gone. Harry lied back down on his pillow an odd feeling coming over him. Everything from fourth year was flooding back into his mind. Before he fell asleep again he had one thing on his mind. He knew deep down in his heart it was his scar that was burning and not a fever, but he could've bring himself to admit it was starting all over again. The special attention, the safety measures, everything. So he kept telling himself if he lied to everyone else, maybe he would be able to convince himself. 

***************

Author's Note: 

Hey everyone! Normally the update wouldn't come the next day but I wanted to get this up before Fanfiction.net went down again for the week. I hope you appreciate me putting the extra time in! *Hint Hint* you can show your appreciation by reviewing! 

Anyway I'm glad you all liked last chapter. But I think this one is better than the last. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter four!

~^~AngelDusterBuster~^~

*******************

Esperanza: Awww I'm really making everyone hate Sirius aren't I? I have to work on that next chapter…well I'm glad your enjoying this either way! Thanks for reviewing!

To the person who didn't have a name: Ha ha now I have people hating him too! I really have to work on bringing out the nice comforting sides of Ron and Sirius. Ron's came out a little bit end of this chapter. But he was a real jerk at the beginning. Anyway next time leave a name so I know who I'm talking to! But I'm glad you like that story! Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Luna Angel: Harry and Sirius will gradually start to get their relationship back, or so it will seem for a while. And I thought Ginny being the tutor would be an interesting add in myself. Hope to talk to you on msn some time soon! Feel free to talk to me anytime!

Mrs. Moony: I'm not going to answer the Harry Ginny question but I feel even worse for poor Harry now! I'm so mean to him…but it really wouldn't be a story if Harry's life wasn't a mess would it?

Amy: Harry isn't stupid! He just needs a little extra help…everyone isn't a Hermione after all. I'm sure not! But I'm glad your enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Queen of Dungheep: Okay I'm not answering the Harry Ginny question! For obvious reasons. I hope I updated soon enough for ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Harrystwin: Did you really? I'm pretty proud of this one but then…I'm pretty proud of the whole story! Glad your enjoying the story though! Hope to hear from you soon!

Fickle: As long as you keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing as fast as I can!

PadsfootPeanut: Hey! I like talking to you on aol! But you haven't been on much lately. How'd your job interview go by the way? Oh and your Sirius wish came true! Thanks for reviewing!

Boushra:I think this chapter might sorta kinda answer your question. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for reviewing!

Sons: Ha I liked the Ginny tutoring thing as well. I've never really incorporated her into my stories before. I know a lot of people don't like her but she's Ron's sister and will probably be a larger part in future books. Well thanks for reviewing!

Pebbles: Yes, poor poor Harry. I'm glad you like the story! Hope to hear from you soon.

-_- Does that mean you're glaring at me? Ha! Yeah well…he's to embarrassed about the whole tutoring thing to worry about that! Well hope to hear from you soon, and thanks for reviewing as always!

Ashitome:Yes that would be quite embarrassing wouldn't it be? Hermione can't force Harry to take his studies seriously. He has to decide that for himself. Not saying anything about Ginny/ Harry though! It's to early for anyone to predict anything there. So keep reading because who knows what's going to happen. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed)

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	5. Recovery and Lies

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Five: Recovery and Lies

Opening the door to the hospital wing Ron slowly made his was inside. He knew Harry hadn't been sleeping well and if he was sleeping he didn't want to wake him. But Harry was awake as always.

"Still can't sleep?", Ron asked setting a pile of books on the table next to Harry.

Grabbing for his glasses Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I just can't…every time I do my sc… I mean my head it just burns"

"Ginny said she'd come by later to help you with the stuff you missed today. When do you think you're going to go back? Hermione's really starting to get on my nerves", Ron sighed thinking of the past day .

"Soon hopefully", Harry assured his friend, "Thanks for bringing my stuff"

"So…", Ron sat on the foot of the bed, "Talk to Sirius yet?"

"Nope. He hasn't been back since last night", Harry explained frowning, "Although I don't remember much from last night"

"I'm just glad you're okay…we were really worried", Ron turned serious.

"I've been through worse remember?", Harry laughed as he saw some tension release from Ron's shoulders, "So what'd I miss?"

"Well Malfoy's been spreading rumors that you croaked or something but…of course nobody believes that", Ron grabbed something out of his pocket, "Oh and this is from Professor Sanibel. She wanted to come down to see you but…there not letting many people in here"

"I feel like an experiment or something", Harry joked pointing at his books, "Can you hand me one of those?"

"Ron hand him one of those and I'll cut your hand off", Hermione came rushing into the hospital wing, "He's supposed to be sleeping…Harry you promised me"

"And I will! But right now this is more important…remember quidditch?", Harry sat up grabbing a book himself, "So who's going to help me?"

"I told you Ginny was coming soon…why don't you just sleep a little until she comes. She's got class right now", Ron told Harry who didn't look like he was going to listen.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you were off the team", Hermione rubbed a tear away, "I hate seeing you this way Harry! Suddenly school only matters so you can stay on the team and…you look terrible you need to sleep Harry. Everyone does, it's not a crime"

"She's right you know", Ron grabbed Harry's book away from him turning the page, "but if you refuse of course I'll help"

"Ron! I thought we--"

"Hermione if he's not going to then he's not going to! You can't force someone to something…especially Harry!", Ron joked trying to lighten the mood, "Oh come on now where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to someone", Hermione explained, "I'll be back later. Maybe"

"She just doesn't get it", Harry shook his head looking down at the notes Hermione had written him, "she doesn't know what quidditch means to me"

"Maybe it means a little too much to you", Ron bit his lip, "She understands she just thinks your health and safety come first. Which they should"

"Let's just get this going alright?", Harry asked hoping Ron wouldn't protest. 

"Fine", Ron sighed. If Harry didn't want to believe Hermione had her heart in the right place he wouldn't. And there was nothing that even Harry Potter's best friend could do to change his mind.

***************

"You know I was thinking about this summer", Sirius pulled a chair next to Harry who was finally up and about catching up on some school work.

"Oh?", Harry spoke up waiting for an apology. 

"Maybe I overacted about Hermione", Sirius suggested trying to catch Harry's attention. Well it worked.

"You think?", Harry said half full of laugher half sarcastic.

"Okay this is the point where you're supposed to say you forgive me…", Sirius said to himself making Harry wonder if he was talking to him or not.

"I am?", Harry raised his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Harry!", Sirius exclaimed, "I'm sorry alright? I wasn't the easiest person to life with this summer I know…it's not easy raising a teenager you know. I didn't exact have preparation time either…"

"Look if you didn't want the job you could've just said so", Harry looked up at Sirius hurt in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant…Harry why do we have to hate each other? Why can't things just be like they used to be between us?", Sirius carefully chose his words when asking.

"Because don't you see?", Harry through his arms in the air dramatically, "They aren't!"

"Something's bothering you. And it's more than things between us", Sirius said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes a lot of things are bothering me! But I'm fine", Harry sighed suddenly wanting to tell Sirius exactly what was on his mind.

"Come on Harry…out with it. What's bothering you?", Sirius put his arm around Harry hoping his godson would confide in him.

"Well it's just that---", Harry stared when he head someone else enter the hospital wing.

"Sirius…your needed in Professor Dumbledore's office", Remus poked his head in the door.

Sirius pointed at Harry as if he were saying I'll be there soon. But Remus shook his head, "Said it was important"

"Sorry kid…", Sirius gave Harry a quick hug before standing up, "we'll talk later okay? I promise"

"Okay", Harry frowned. He'd been so close to having it off his chest.

"I could kill you right now you ", Harry heard Sirius mutter before the door shut and Harry was alone again. But lately that was exactly how he liked it. Finally with permission from Madam Pomfrey, Harry went down to the library wanting to escape the hospital wing.

"Harry?", a voice made him jump, "sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay", Harry shrugged turning around to reveal Lavender Brown.

"So…are the rumors true Harry? Did you try to commit suicide?", Lavender stared at him with horror in her eyes.

"What?", Harry squinted, "where'd you hear that? I mean of course not!"

"Thank goodness! I thought well…I don't know", Lavender turned red with embarrassment.

"I have to get some work done", Harry pointed out, "I was headed to the library"

"Oh well see you around", Lavender smiled at Harry, "wait…I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?", Harry sighed with annoyance.

"Well since he's your best friend I was wondering if you knew…knew who Ron likes?", Lavender smiled oddly at Harry.

"Nope can't say the topic came up", Harry began to walk away.

"Harry!", Lavender said hurtfully, "why do I get the feeling your ignoring me?"

"Look I don't know who Ron likes Lavender. If you like him why don't you just ask him out? I have a lot on my mind right now I don't need this", Harry groaned when he heard some books hit the ground. His backpack had burst open, "see what I mean?"

"Sorry", Lavender bent down to help Harry pick his things up.

"Thanks", Harry muttered trying to pick it all up.

"You're sure carrying a lot of books around", Lavender noticed.

"Yeah well I have to catch up on my work, after all I was out today…and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to come back yet tomorrow", Harry shrugged suddenly feeling more than just Lavender's eyes on him.

He turned to see who else had joined them, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh I'll wait. Your conversation is so interesting after all", Malfoy joked sarcastically as Crabbe and Goyle laughed along.

"I have to get going", Harry whispered to Lavender, "I'll talk to Ron if you want. I'm sorry if I was rude…"

"Would you?", Lavender asked excitedly.

"Sure", Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll get back to you"

"Aww how sentimental", Draco rolled his eyes after Lavender had walked away.

"I'm not in the mood", Harry continued to walk down the corridor.

"Maybe I am. Come on Potter, I'm ready this time", Draco grinned at Harry.

"I don't want to fight you!", Harry shouted suddenly feeling tired. Now he knew exactly why he was being kept in the hospital wing yet.

"Why afraid I'll kick your ass?", Draco laughed out loud at his own joke.

"Yeah something like that", Harry rolled his eyes. Forget the library I'm going back to bed.

"Leave him alone already", Harry heard Ron's voice behind him.

"One of these times Potter. One of these things Weasley's not going to be here. Granger's not going to be here. Nobody. Just you and me", Draco snapped.

"Oh and what a precious moment it will be", Harry suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Ron seemed to notice he was uneasy on his feet. He stepped behind his friend ready to catch him if he was needed.

After Malfoy was clearly out of eyeshot Ron rushed in front of Harry, "Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No…no. I've just been moving around a little to much to soon", Harry rubbed his eyes as a yawn slipped out.

"Come on I'll make sure you find your way back alright?", Ron said and Harry knew. He wasn't about to take no for an answer.

But when they got back to the hospital wing there was a frantic Sirius waiting for him.

"There you are!", Sirius pulled Harry straight back to his bed, "why did you go off like that?"

"I had permission", Harry spoke up for himself, "is something wrong?"

"No I just wondered where you were", Sirius calmed down a bit waving to Ron who had left them in peace.

Pushing a hand through Harry's hair Sirius remembered something, "Harry what was it you were going to tell me before?"

"Oh you know what? I don't even remember", Harry got out through another yawn.

"It's not nightmares is it?"

"No it's not nightmares…why would it be?", Harry rubbed his eyes suddenly for once wishing he could go to sleep.

"Because I know you haven't been sleeping much lately…so I just assumed", Sirius smiled obviously relieved. 

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine really. Now where did you have to go off to before?", Harry changed the subject. 

"Oh, that? That was nothing really just something for work", Sirius had a hint in his voice saying there's something I can't tell you I'm sorry.

"Okay…"

"Your not still mad at me are you Harry?", Sirius spoke up.

"I guess not", Harry smiled, "so can I still come home for Christmas?"

"Of course you can. There's always a place for you in my home, you know that. I'll let you get some rest, as soon as Madam Pomfrey thinks your ready to go back you can. But I think you're going to be stuck here at least another day", Sirius explained, "and no doubt Professor Dumbledore will be down here sooner or later"

"Okay", Harry said rolling over in a more comfortable sleeping position and shutting his eyes. 

A few minutes later he heard Sirius leave. Finally he was able to think about what Sirius had said, something with work. He knew that was a cover up for something else. Something bigger. Something that was no doubt going to soon affect his life. 

******************

Two days later Harry was finally released one condition. He had to come back in a week to check that he was feeling fine. Finally things were getting back to normal again, and he was glad. 

"I 'm never going to remember all this Ginny!", Harry pushed the book back toward her, "I'm to stupid"

"Come on Harry you have that make up quiz on this tomorrow in potions…you can do well I know you can. Let's just concentrate. Okay?"

"Harry!", Ron smiled at seeing him.

"What is it Ron?", Harry rolled his eyes. Ron obviously wanted something.

"Come on let's go", Ron started gathering Harry's things together.

"Go? Go where?", Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"Bunch of us are going to Hogsmeade tonight", Ron looked over at Ginny, "you of course aren't coming"

"Wouldn't want to", Ginny snapped at her brother, "Harry come on you have to learn this stuff by tomorrow remember? You have a quiz"

"Come on one quiz isn't going to affect his life", Ron raised an eyebrow at Ginny, "come on Harry…Hermione's even coming"

"Hermione Granger?", Harry stared at Ron in awe, "How'd you manage that?"

"You aren't going Harry!", Ginny yelled erupting their thoughts.

"He's right Ginny. I'll do fine tomorrow", Harry shrugged his shoulders, "come on let's go"

"Didn't you hear me?", Ginny grabbed her brother's arm, "he's not going"

"And who are you to tell him what he's doing?", Ron glared at his little sister. 

"Because Ron, Harry's just recovering from being sick. He doesn't need to be out at Hogsmeade at all odd hours of the night", Ginny protested.

"Come on Ginny I'm perfectly well. And it's Friday night. We have all weekend to sleep", Harry frowned at her, "Let's go Ron"

"I'll tell Sirius!", Ginny threatened.

"That's a chance I'll have to take. I haven't had fun in a long time Ginny and not even you are going to take this opportunity from me. Have nice night though", Harry took one last look at her before Ron dragged him out of the library.

"She won't tell", Ron assured him, "she doesn't have the guts"

"I don't care if she does. Who is she to tell me what I can do?", Harry muttered.

"Hey there you guys are", Hermione waved to them from down the hall, "ready to go?"

"Wait a minute I thought you said there were a bunch of people coming?", Harry asked as they made their way down the corridor.

"No just us. We haven't done that in a while", Hermione put her arm around Harry, "do to the fact that I flipped out on you"

"Hey let's not go over this again!", Harry held a hand up to silence her, "we talked about this remember?"

"Yeah now come on! Let's go have some fun!", Hermione smiled pulling the two boys behind her. And they didn't even care if they got caught because it was a known fact that all the seventh years sneak into Hogsmeade on the weekends. And with that the three left Hogwarts in search of freedom. In search of time they could spend together, just having fun.

************

Author's Note:

Hey! It's me again. What is this the third update this week? You can tell I'm into the story if I update that many times. Usually I'm the once a week type person. But it's a new week right? 

School starts on the 3rd so that'll slow things down a bit. But I'll try to update as much as humanly possible this week. Thanks once again for all the reviews! Because honestly it's all your kind reviews that keep me updating this fast. 

~^~AngelDusterBuster~^~

***************

Arewena: Grrr I hate it when you guys ask me things I can't answer. How bout I assure you this. Eventually if you keep reading and reviewing I'll tell you! Well thanks for reviewing!

Nobody In Particular: Yeah Sirius isn't as overprotective. Yay! I hate it when the sites down to but I guess it's just like us, imperfect. Well like I said as long as you keep reviewing I'll keep writing!

Black Dreamz: Yes something's definitely up wouldn't you say? Guess you're right though. You'll have to keep reading to find out more! Thanks for reviewing as always!

Harrystwin:Different…does that mean you didn't like it? Well I sure hope that's not what it means! Well I hope to hear from you soon.

Sons: I think you know me better than this by now! Of course I'm not going to tell you that. Although it's highly predictable isn't it? Well hope to hear from you again soon!

Princess Kattera (x2): Don't worry about not reviewing right away. As long as you eventually find time to I'll be as happy as ever. And your right on about everyone. But don't think things are going to remain as they are right now ,halfway decent, forever. 

WeaselyGirl12345: Hey it's you! Thanks for reviewing by the way. You hit me at 60! J If you read on you'll soon find out that Harry and Sirius don't fight forever! Well hope to talk to you online soon!

Sky Brooks: Well Harry was kind of under the weather and having enough problems figuring out what was going on to remember he was angry with Sirius. But thanks for reviewing!

Anaticulapraecantrix: Okay talk about a hard name…forgive me if I got it wrong! And I'm working on Pathways it's just taking a little longer than usual. I'm trying to get this story going right now. And I have another story that's more in need of an update than Pathways. But look out for one in the next few weeks!

Pathetic Invader: Hey! Well lookie that you reviewed! I'm surprised….usually I have to make you lol. But anyway I'm glad I gave you an idea! And I'm glad you like my story.

Bookworm2000: Oh my gosh! I am so deeply and fully sorry. It was a typo I never meant to offend you in any way. Please forgive me! 

PadfootsPeanut: I hope your computer works soon. I wanna read your story! Congrats on getting the job too. Hope to talk to you soon!

Aalina:L I don't hate Sirius! I've been even trying to make him better lately! But anyway thanks so much I'm really glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Fickle: Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing too!

Esperanza: I am not saying anything about Harry/Ginny. You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

Mrs. Moony: Ha ha I know. I'll add as soon as I can. Well thanks for reviewing!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: AngelDusterBuster@msn.com

(Please note my email address recently changed)

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	6. Growing Up Isn't Always Easy

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Six: Growing Up Isn't Always Easy

"Did you see the look on his face!", Hermione laughed so hard finding it hard to breathe.

"That was really stupid you guys!", Ron walked out of the restaurant redder than he had ever been in his life.

"Oh come on Ron you have to admit she got you bad", Harry grinned as the three made their way down the street.

"It's not even my birthday!", Ron exclaimed.

"That's the funny part", Hermione put her arm around Ron, "It's your own fault stupid bragging about how nobody could ever trick you"

Harry rolled his eyes as the two went into further arguing. Replaying in his mind what had just happened. Hermione had told both Harry and Ron that she was taking them both out to get something to eat. So they did and everything went normal. But then it turned out in order to get back at Ron she'd paid some of the waitresses to sing happy birthday to Ron.

Looking down at his watch Harry tried to break up the fight, "You guys it's getting late maybe we should….Ron? Hermione?"

Turning his head to view everything in his surroundings he soon was hit with the realization that Ron and Hermione weren't behind him anymore.

"Hermione!", Harry ran back in the direction he'd just come from.

"Harry!", he heard another voice yell, "Harry thank god there you are…we were arguing and…"

"It's okay", Harry noticed Ron had his arm around Hermione, "He's fine aren't you? Yes see he's fine"

"I know but…maybe we should just go", Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry I ruined the night you guys…I shouldn't have done that…"

"Hermione it's okay already!", Harry accidentally snapped at Hermione, "I'm fine I just wasn't paying attention. Now come on let's…."

"HARRY?"

"Ron", Harry whispered, "Please tell me there's nobody standing behind me"

Ron looked up and shook his head, "Want me to lie?  


"Just what are you three doing out here! Even if it was a Hogsmeade weekend…which it isn't….how could you be so stupid Harry! With everything going on….", Sirius Black rambled on furiously grabbing ahold of Harry's arm, "come on were leaving"

"Wait just one minute! With everything going on? What the…what is that supposed to mean?", Harry pulled away.

"We'll talk about this later", Sirius commanded noticing a crowd hard arrived around them.

"People are staring Sirius", Ron stared at the ground even redder than he'd been earlier.

"I want to know what's going on Sirius", Harry demanded, "and what are you doing here by yourself this late at night anyway!"

"That's beside the point, now come on we are leaving"

********************

After the events at Hogsmeade Harry felt the relationship between him and Sirius suddenly slipping away again. Sirius hadn't mentioned what happened that night in later weeks when he saw Harry. The two would always simply exchange a hello. Now of course Harry was curious as to why Sirius was at Hogwarts as often as he was, but he wasn't going to be the one to ask.

"Quidittch practice tonight", Ron shook Harry awake one chilly evening in December, "Come on we need you"

"Ron you are aware that it's freezing outside!", Hermione exclaimed pointing the sweater she was wearing, "You'll all get sick"

"That's a chance we have to take. Malfoy's got something up his sleeve I know he does…we have to get out there practicing", Ron kicked Harry, "Now get up!"

"I'm up I'm up…", Harry groaned rushing upstairs to change.

"Good going Ron…you know he hasn't slept much lately", Hermione snapped concerned for her friend, "in two days he finds out if he gets to stay on the team or not. He's stressed out as it is, can't this wait until after that?"

"There not going to kick him off Hermione. They don't have the guts to do that to him", Ron sat down waiting for Harry, "I've got it all figured out"

"Oh do you? Well newsflash Harry's not on anyone's great side these days. He's already exhausted with keeping up with his studies and now quidittch starting….one can only handle so much you know", Hermione looked up when she heard Harry coming down the stairs.

"Ready", Harry yawned jumping down the stairs his firebolt gripped in his hand.

"Honestly Harry you could have any broom in the world and you still keep that old thing", Ron shook his head, "Why?"

"Because it's my firebolt Ron! I can't just throw it out because there's something better", Harry looked down at his firebolt. Ron was right about one thing, it was looking pretty wore down.

"Okay let's go! The faster we get out there the less chance we have of running into Max on the way done", Ron laughed. Max Burrows was a great chaser but he was darn annoying otherwise. The team consisted of a four seventh years which made them wonder what would happen next year. There was Ron as the keeper, chasers Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, and the only other sixth year Jenny Andrews. Harry of course was the seeker, and the fifth year mirrors to Fred and George Weasley, Max and Cody Burrows were the beaters. 

Ron and Harry made their way toward the quidittch pitch when they heard a voice behind them, "RON!"

Ron turned around and groaned, "Ugh…it's Lavender hide me"

"You don't like her then?", Harry suddenly remembered his promise to Lavender.

"What are you kidding?", Ron tried to be polite waving as she came closer, "Of course I don't"

"Oh hi Harry…didn't see you there", Lavender gave him fake smile.

"Come on we're only allowed out until eleven", Ron pointed out obviously wanting to get onto the field away from Lavender.

"Ron since when is it eleven?", Lavender spoke up trying to make conversation.

"Since I asked Professor McGonagall if we could go out past the usual curfew", Ron sighed in annoyance making Harry walk between him and Lavender. 

A little uncomfortable Harry was glad when they were finally outside Ron throwing out instructions. This was the one place Harry always felt at home. Once he got over the fact that winter seemed to have come early and it was freezing cold out.

"Come on Ron", Max begged about an hour later, "were freezing our butts off can't we just call it a night?"

"If anyone should complain it's me. None of you are giving even fifty percent effort", Ron quickly grew frustrated with the team, "Look I know it's cold out, and I know you'd rather be inside but we have to be ready for whatever Malfoy has up his sleeve"

"You are insane!", Jenny walked toward Harry putting her arm around him, "Harry's freezing up there…worse then the rest of us"

"I'm fine Jenny", Harry shrugged her off, "it's not that bad"

"If you're so determined to win maybe you need a new team", Jenny tugged on Harry's arm, "come on let's go inside"

"I'm fine. Ron's right we need to practice. Malfoy's always cheating you know that", Harry looked down at the shorter girl.

"Really Ron were not _that_ bad. I'm with her", Cody walked beside Jenny, "and were going inside"

"Sorry", Max shrugged following them.

"Ron", Harry was the next to speak up.

"What you're leaving too Harry?", Ron snapped obviously frustrated.

"No Ron I…maybe we should just call it a night", Harry wished he'd followed the others while he could. The later it got the more the temperature seemed to drop.

"Fine everyone just go", Ron waved them off, "we'll just have to wait and not start practicing again until spring like everyone else"

"Just go", Harry whispered to Dean and Lavender.

"Are you sure?", Dean whispered back as if Ron were some type of killer.

"I'll take care of it", Harry watched them walk away, "What's going on Ron?"

"I'm just having a bad day", Ron shrugged picking up some things he'd brought out.

"A bad day is why you just went psycho on the entire team?", Harry stepped toward Ron, "What is going on Ron"

"Nothing is going on. I just wanted too practice that's all! Is that so much to ask for?", Ron looked up at Harry furiously.

"Something happened today didn't it?", Harry refused to give up. Ron would never give up on him.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?", Ron started walking.

"You'd make me tell you", Harry yelled. 

Ron froze in place. And when he turned around he saw something he never saw on Ron. Tears.

"What happened Ron!", Harry ran to catch up with him.

"I…I have to go home tomorrow. Tomorrow morning", Ron turned his back so Harry couldn't see him.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's…there was an accident ….", Ron finally got out.

"An accident? Ron what happened….", Harry put his arm around his friend for comfort.

"It's…it's Fred", Ron rubbed his eyes.

"No…", Harry gasped feeling as if an arrow had just hit his heart.

"I'm sorry I blew up it's just…I have to be strong for Ginny…"

"I'm so sorry Ron", Harry jumped up hearing a noise.

Ron who obviously hadn't heard anything continued, "Harry I know what your thinking….it wasn't anything to do with Voldemort"

"I…wasn't…I mean…", Harry felt at a loss for words.

Trying to regain his usual self Ron took a deep breath, "I thought you should know why I'm not here tomorrow that's all"

"Ron I'm…I'm so sorry", Harry still hadn't taken in the information.

"Mum said you could come if you wanted too. But I don't think it's a good idea", Ron explained.

Harry felt rejected at hearing this, "But Ron…"

"No Harry I don't want you or Hermione to come", Ron snapped furiously before slamming the entrance doors in Harry's face.

Sitting down on the steps Harry tried to gather the information he'd just received. Fred Weasley, his fellow ex quidittch member, someone who had introduced him to so much was gone. 

"Rough night?", Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Who's there?", Harry jumped up immediately.

"Cody…don't be so jumpy Harry", Cody rolled his eyes.

"Sorry it's just…"

"I know I overheard part of the conversation. I was just going to bring you each some hot chocolate", Cody added reluctantly.

"It's okay", Harry said wanting more then anything to be alone right now.

"Hear drink this, it'll make you feel better", Harry felt a glass shoved into his hands. 

"Thanks", Harry looked up at Cody and suddenly something hit him. Cody reminded him so much for Fred and George.

"Hey it's okay Harry", Cody took a seat next to Harry, "It's okay to not always be strong"

"Tell that to Ron", Harry took a drink, "Thanks for this by the way"

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure Ron wasn't having you running laps or something", Cody joked standing up, "well we should probably go it's past curfew", and I don't know about you but I don't want a detention"

**************

Five minutes later Cody and Harry walked toward the common room entrance. But they weren't the only ones there.

"There you are Harry", Sirius walked toward Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Cody whispered before disappearing inside.

"So what's up?", Harry asked weakly, "I thought you weren't coming until--"

"Harry have you seen Ron?", Sirius took a step toward Harry.

"Well at practice yeah…."

"How long ago what that?", Sirius continued.

"Look this is stupid if you want to talk to Ron I'll go get him", Harry took a step toward the door when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Harry how long has it been since you've seen him!", Sirius said almost with anger in his voice.

"Maybe a half hour I don't know! What's going on? And don't lie!", Harry stared up at Sirius.

"His parents came here to get Ginny and him. Nobody can find him Harry…if you know where he is you better tell. This is important. I know you want to cover for you friend but….", Sirius stopped when Harry interrupted.

"Cover for my friend? I don't know where Ron is! I haven't seen him since he slammed the door in my face and ran off…oh gosh we have to find him Sirius his--"

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry I want you to go up to bed okay? Let the rest of us worry about this"

"What are you nuts? You can't just tell me my best friends missing and then send me off to bed!", Harry suddenly only wanted to find Ron and make sure he was alright. 

As if he were expecting this Sirius shut his eyes and sighed, "On one condition. Don't leave my sight, I don't want you wondering off"

"Thanks", Harry felt more relieved then ever in his life, "Now come on let's go!"

Sirius and Harry walked up and down the corridors for fifteen minutes unable to locate Ron. Everyone in the castle was on the lookout for him so Harry couldn't see how it was possible they hadn't found him. He was starting to get worried until he saw something that gave him hope just as much as it frightened him.

Bending down to pick up something Harry's eyes went wide in horror. Sirius had no clue why, "What is it Harry?"

Not answering Harry through the jacket on the ground rushing up the stairs to the astronomy tower. He heard Sirius screaming behind him to stop, but he knew he couldn't.

"RON", Harry yelled as loud as he could, "RON"

"I'm right here", Harry heard a soft voice behind him, "I wanted to but…I couldn't"

Stopping to catch his breath Harry stared down at the pale boy, "What were you thinking? I mean…I'm no good at this stuff Ron…I just can't believe…"

"Can't believe that I was going to kill myself? That Ron could be such an idiot? What Harry what is it?", Ron asked almost sounding angry with Harry.

Harry sat for a moment staring at his friend unable to think of something to say. Then he heard Sirius, "Harry? Harry where'd you go?"

"In here", Harry finally found his voice, "I found him"

"Why'd you do that!", Ron glared at Harry.

"You're going to have to face this eventually. You can't hide up here forever, you have a family that has enough hurt inside them right now that they don't need to lose you right now. I don't care if you hate me for saying this but you don't forget that Ron. Don't ever forget that", Harry took a deep breath standing up as he heard Sirius enter.

"Ron…your parents are worried sick", Sirius turned his attention to Ron immediately, "Harry I'm going to trust that you'll find your way back to bed okay"

"I'll be fine", Harry muttered, "I guess I'll see you later Ron"

"Whatever", Ron snapped as Sirius guided him down the stairs. Harry watched as they disappeared slowly down the corridor. He knew Ron had reason to be acting the way he was but still he couldn't help but be hurt by his friends behavior toward him. 

"What a terrible night", Harry knelt down against a wall glancing down at his watch noticing that it was midnight. He buried his head in his hands and sighed, "And tomorrow isn't looking any better"

*******************

Author's Note: 

Before you hate me for killing a Weasley twin please remember that things like this happen in life. One minute everything is perfect in your life and the next you can suffer an incredible loss. 

But on a lighter note thank you for all the reviews you sent me. Sadly I start school on Tuesday. I'm starting High School whoa I'm getting old! But anyway this could slow down my updates a little bit. I know it took me a little longer than usual to get this one out already but I made it a little longer than usual. I thought you'd appreciate that. 

Don't expect anything until at least Thursday because I'm obsessed with American Idol and the finales on this week. Kelly Clarkson better win! She has the best voice in the entire competition! (Like you guys needed to know that) Well hope to hear from you all again soon!

**********************

Sons- If you look back it's a make up quiz. But that's an easy thing to miss! Yeah Sirius probably was covering up…I'll have to ask him for you. Ha wouldn't it be great it I could? Well thanks for reviewing as always!

Bookworm2000: I double checked that I typed "worm" ha! Everyone expected something major to happen in Hogsmeade. Which is exactly why I didn't have anything big happen there. Outside of them getting in deep trouble with Sirius. But I hope you enjoyed that just as well!

Nicky: Hey Nicky's back! I haven't heard from you in a while. That's good that you noticed that…I really actually never thought anything of it when I typed it. But thanks for reviewing!

Nobody In Particular- Well I'm glad to make your day. Hopefully my favorite author updates on Tuesday…. Well anyway it's good to hear that someone appreciate that I do my own review things because they really do take a long time. Probably because I ramble on…. Well thanks for reviewing!

Dark Luna Angel (x2)- Don't worry like I always say as long as eventually you find time to review I'll be happy as ever. And ugh yes I'm dreading school…I'm starting a new school which kinda sucks. Well thanks for reviewing!

Pathetic Invader: You know whenever I write my Malfoy things I'm always thinking of you! Since your so obsessed with the character… Well hope to talk to you again soon! I start school on Tuesday though….grrrr.

Anaticulapraecantrix- Thanks for understanding. I have to tell you I was going to update Pathways but I had a computer problem and lost the chapter somehow. So now I have to start all over! Grrr I hate computers. Latin you say? Well that'd be why….well hope to hear from you again soon!

Rory: Ha that's kinda funny. We'll see what happens. I have an idea for what I'm going to do with the whole Sirius/Harry problem but let's just say it won't be a step closer to solving. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! 

Mrs. Moony: Okay I will! Just as long as you keep reviewing!

Harrystwin: What is it with you people! I get the feeling you don't want Harry to be happy….ha. Well there's more fighting coming I'm just not sure what chapter it'll be placed in yet. So guess that means you'll have to keep reading!

Black Dreamz: Are you serious? I'll have to read chapter four again now! Well hope to hear from you soon!

Sky Brooks: They know his weakness….j/k really Harry deserves to go out and have fun every once in a while too. So he did. The night just didn't end as he planned.

Princess Kattera: Yeah about the whole Ginny/Harry thing….he was kind of rude but then it wasn't very nice of her to tell him that he doesn't have time to have fun. So they were both meanies! Well thanks for reviewing!

Velondra: Hey I don't think I've heard from you in a while! Sorry if I don't type much but see above….my hands are getting tired! The sooner you review the more I type for you because my hands aren't tired yet.

Ginny5: I guess he was I dunno…I just think he wanted to have fun for a change. Well thanks for reviewing and hope to hear from you soon.

Cissy: Hmmm I dunno. That would be the predictable thing to happy that's probably why. I don't want to be predictable!!!! Well hope to hear from you soon and thanks for reviewing!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 

  



	7. An Early Holiday

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Seven: An Earlier Holiday

When Harry finally did get to sleep he didn't sleep for long. He'd tossed and turned for hours before he finally fell asleep. Only to be shaken awake minutes later.

"Harry wake up Harry", Hermione pleaded tears running down her face, "Harry I need to talk to someone"

Groaning Harry rubbed his eyes, "you do realize that is the first I've gotten to sleep all night"

"Harry I just talked to Ginny. She woke me up before she left", Hermione pulled Harry into a seating position, "Harry please! I'm so worried about Ron's family"

"And so am I but…fine I'm up so I might as well get up", Harry looked over at the clock feeling grumpy and irritated.

"Harry…are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale", Hermione put her hand on Harry's forehead, "Well you don't feel warm…"

"I'm fine!", Harry gently pushed Hermione away, "I'm just angry"

"Angry with who?", Hermione used her usual method to get Harry to talk to her.

"Angry with Ron angry with myself….I don't know I'm just angry", Harry took a deep breath before standing up, "Well if I'm not going to sleep I might as well get something done…"

"Why are you angry with Ron?", Hermione grabbed his arm, "Harry answer me"

"Hermione…I have some stuff to do okay?", Harry ran down the steps, "I'll see you later"

"Tell me what's going on right now Harry", Hermione stormed after him, "Tell me or I'll hex you on the spot"

"Hermione I don't need this right now", Harry plopped down on a couch in the common room wishing Hermione wouldn't pump him for information.

"Harry just tell me what it is please", Hermione sat across from him, "because obviously whatever it is….it's bothering you quite a bit I can tell"

"The only thing that is bothering me is the same thing that's probably bothering you", Harry laid his head against the couch.

"Fine Harry if you're not going to tell me I'm writing Ron", Hermione stood up waiting for Harry to stop her. But he didn't.

"Go ahead", Harry snapped instead, "Tell him the jerk says hi'

"Harry", Hermione put a hand on his shoulder so he couldn't escape, "Harry look at me. Harry? Are you alright?"

Emotions getting to him Harry knew he had to get away from Hermione. The minute a tear shed from his eye he'd be forced to reveal the horrifying details he knew about Ron. That right at this moment, his best friend could've been dead. 

"Just leave me alone okay? Go back to bed or something!", Harry brushed a tear away before Hermione could see.

"I want to know what is going on!", Hermione practically shook Harry, "And I don't care what I have to do to get it out of you. Got that?"

"Fine you really want to know? You REALLY really want to know? Ron was going to commit suicide last night. And he would've if he hadn't dropped the knife. If I hadn't gotten to the astronomy tower before he had the chance to jump out or something! And if that isn't enough to turn someone insane Ron is mad at me for saving his life!", Harry buried his head in his arms.

"Oh my gosh Harry…", Hermione rubbed his back gently, "Harry it's okay to cry you know that? It's okay to show your feelings. It's just me"

"It's my fault! If I had ran after him instead of moping around outside--"

"Then he would've done it at home where you wouldn't have been there to save him!", Hermione spoke over Harry.

Harry was speechless. He felt Hermione pull him into a hug and afterwards moved back to the chair she'd been in. The two feel asleep there for the rest of the night. Hermione refusing to leave Harry alone. Harry unable to bring himself back up to bed.

****************

Early the next morning walking down the corridors to breakfast Harry was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius!", Harry jumped up, "You scared me…"

"How are you doing?", Sirius went directly into the conversation.

Harry shrugged.

"Look you know Christmas break starts next week?", Sirius asked. Harry nodded, "Well I spoke with Professor Dumbledore and he said if you wanted to that you could come home with me today"

Staring at the ground Harry thought for a moment, "What about my classes?"

"I could help you with the work you'd miss", Sirius followed Harry as he started walking away, "Look I know you aren't going to deal with all this very well Harry"

"I'm fine Sirius!", Harry lied knowing he was feeling worse than ever before. Even being sick in the hospital wing was better than this.

"Harry this isn't your decision. I'm taking you with me, tonight", Sirius tried to act parental although there was a slight fear because every time he did Harry got mad.

"Fine", Harry surprised Sirius, "I really don't want to be here anyway"

"Harry you're scaring me", Sirius put his arm around his godson, "I've never seen you this depressed"

"Fred is dead and Ron hates me. How am I supposed to feel?", Harry shook slightly.

Harry felt Sirius guide him away from the middle of the corridor, "Ron doesn't hate you Harry. He's just angry with the world right now. You have to understand he just lost his brother."

"Well I lost my parents but I don't go trying to kill myself", Harry shuddered .

"This is hard for you to understand but…Ron knew his brother for almost seventeen years Harry. You knew your parents for a year and at a young age you can't remember. There's a difference. There both terrible things but…their different", Sirius tried to explain.

"So you're taking his side too then?", Harry stepped back.

"Side? What are you talking about?", Sirius grew confused, "Well…we'll talk later. You should go pack your things"

****************

"So just like that?", Hermione rubbed her eyes clear of tears, "First Ron leaves now you?"

"It's not my choice Hermione", Harry through some more things in his trunk, "but quite frankly if I stay here another day I'll go insane"

"What about me! Now I have to worry about both of you", Hermione sat down on Harry's bed.

"You don't have to worry about me", Harry stared at his friend oddly, "This is going to sound stupid but…"

"What is it Harry?", Hermione begged him. 

"Nevermind", Harry shook his head slightly pushing away the thought.

"Harry", Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "you're scaring me"

"I seem to have that affect on people lately", Harry laughed lightly, "Sorry I was just thinking about Ron and…"

"I'll be here when you get back", Hermione read his mind.

"I should get going", Harry shrugged wondering if Hermione felt as awkward as him.

Grabbing his bags Harry took one last glace at Hermione. He knew how much it must be hurting her that Ron and him were both going to be gone. And the fact that life for the trio as they knew it may never be the same. 

************

"Harry please eat your supper", Sirius looked up across the table as his godson who'd been picking at his meal for the last few minutes.

"I'm just not hungry", Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius sighed, "Remus is stopping by tonight"

Harry's attention was finally caught at this, "He is? Why!"

"He hasn't seen you since August Harry", Sirius reminded his godson, "I didn't think you'd mind…"

"I don't…I'm just tired", Harry could truthfully admit.

"I promise I won't invite anyone else over to see you without asking first okay? But this is Remus…", Sirius kept his eyes on Harry.

"Fine okay?", Harry snapped back.

Ignoring the fact that Harry wasn't being very respectful Sirius continued, "What is really bothering you Harry?"

"What do you think?", Harry stared down at the table refusing to look up.

"Harry I'm just trying to help you here! It isn't going to make me go away by snapping at me and giving four word answers. All that's going to do is keep me in your way even more", Sirius assured Harry who had angrily stood up rushing out of the room, "Harry?"

"Bad night?", Remus joked watching Harry leave the room.

"I just wish I knew what was going through his head", Sirius motioned for Remus to take a seat, "I don't know which thing is bothering him you know?"

"I wasn't there so…I'm not much help am I?", Remus sighed, "want me to try to talk to him?"

"I wouldn't make anyone do that Moony", Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Besides I'm used to having him angry with me"

"Just let me try okay?", Remus saw Sirius nod at he went to clean up supper. 

Remus walked down the hall to Harry's bedroom. The door of course as he had predicted was shut. He twisted the handle, but the door didn't open.

"Harry?", he called out, "Harry can you open the door?"

Looking around for a few minutes Remus knocked on the door again when no response came, "Harry it's Remus"

"I'm busy!", Harry's voice rang through the door.

"HARRY OPEN THE DOOR", Remus jumped up when he heard Sirius yell from behind him.

"Sirius!", Remus exclaimed, "That isn't the best technique you realize!"

"Hey if it was up to me he wouldn't even have a door", Sirius laughed alongside Remus.

"Are you two going to stand outside my door all night?", Harry finally surprised them both when he opened the door.

"Harry could I have a word with you?", Remus said rhetorically following Harry into his room.

"Why not", Harry nodded spotting Sirius still standing in the doorway.

Remus noticed this too, "Excuse us Sirius", he muttered shutting the door.

"So what did he send you in to ask me?", Harry sat down on his bed.

"He didn't send me to ask anything", Remus pulled a chair across from Harry's bed, "I haven't seen you for a while. Just thought we could talk"

"You came in just to talk?", Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Exactly", Remus nodded, "Whether you want to talk about…school…Ron…quidittch…."

"Okay then I choose quidittch", Harry decided.

"Okay wrong approach", Remus grinned at Harry, "But really I know there's been a lot going on in the past twenty four hours. If you need someone to talk to--"

"No I'm fine", Harry muttered quickly.

"I hardly believe that", Remus stared at Harry, "Come on Harry you've always confided in me before"

"Well those were small things", Harry put his head on his knees, "This isn't small"

"Well maybe if we talked about it you'd feel a bit better", Remus slowly approached the topic.

"Ron hates me", Harry replied plainly.

"And why would Ron hate you?", Remus asked.

"Because I'm the reason he's alive", Harry finally got the courage to look Remus in the eye.

"Harry what you did was exactly what he would've done if the roles were switched. Ron's just going through some really extremely hard lessons in life right now. You know that thought don't you?", Remus added.

"Of course I do", Harry started, "I'm just being stupid I guess"

"Of course your not being stupid. Ron's the one who's going to confront you soon feeling stupid. You saved him Harry and he'll realize that soon. If it wasn't for you god knows what would've happened to Ron. I know you don't see that now but…Ron will come around", Remus moved onto the bed sitting next to Harry.

"I've just never seen him like that…so angry. Every time I close my eyes I see him", Harry shook slightly.

"The downside of being a hero", Remus joked putting an arm around Harry for comfort, "You do feel a little better I hope"

"Yeah", Harry admitted, "I do feel a little better"

"And Harry if you want to go to the funeral just tell Sirius or me", Remus stood up walking toward the door.

"Remus?", Harry spoke up quietly.

"Yes?"

"Ron was lying wasn't he. Fred's death…", Harry stuttered, "it had something to do with Voldemort"

Remus nodded, "I'm afraid so"

"Oh god", Harry shoved his head under a pillow.

Instinctively Remus ran to Harry's side. Prying him from under the pillow he spoke, "Harry…Harry listen to me. This is not your fault. Nobody else blames you so neither should you. You didn't kill anyone"

Harry refused to listen, "If it wasn't for me so many people would be alive. You're in danger just sitting here with me!"

Trying to calm Harry down before Sirius came in Remus ignored Harry, "I don't care Harry. No matter what you say to any of us it isn't going to make us disappear. I'm sorry but you're stuck with us"

Tears pouring down his face Harry finally looked up, "How can you say that?"

"How long have we known each other now Harry?", Remus asked the younger boy.

Figuring it out in his head Harry responded, "Like four years"

"Don't you think by now I know that you would never hurt anyone Harry? Besides Draco Malfoy that is", Remus smiled at Harry, "Ron obviously doesn't blame you Harry. Face it you're practically a Weasley yourself kid"

Still looking horribly upset Harry took a deep breath, "I think I'm just going to try to sleep"

Helping Harry into bed Remus knew he wasn't really going to get any sleep that night. And he couldn't help but wonder one thing. How much more can Harry take before he can't handle the cruel world he's been thrown into himself?

*******************

Author's Note:

Hey I'm finally back! I'm so sorry you guys but I've been really busy with school, but do know that I've tried my hardest to get this up. Pretty soon my Wednesday nights are gone as well when confirmation classes start up. Look for about once a week updates. I'm really sorry but this is all I can manage to get done in my slim amount of time. 

But on a happier note we hit 100 this chapter! Congratulations to us! Thank you so much for everyone's support through this story, and I hope that you continue to support me as we begin to get into the story even more. The story is far from over so I hope that you continue you review and support it until the end!

Thanks as always,

AngelDusterBuster

*********************

Bookworm2000: I think your question about Ron was answered this chapter. But at least you were right about one thing! Something major did happen. Thanks for reviewing!

Hyper Princess: Yes I know…I felt very guilty upon making Fred er…disappear. But I've always liked George better so I had to keep him! Yes I'll email you after I update. That might be tomorrow when I email but hey I'll still email! Thanks for reviewing!

Cissy: That is exactly why I did that! Everything is Harry trying to kill himself (most of my stories included)…I thought I'd make Harry be on the flipside for a change. Sorry I missed the Thursday deadline…it was just a guess! Well hope to hear from you soon!

RoachWithACRUNCH: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do it that way or anything. I'm really sorry about Ryan I know what it's like to loose a friend and if you need me I'm always here. But I'm glad outside of that you enjoyed the chapter. Hope to hear from you soon.

FairyTale: Yeah this story is pretty much about doing everything that I've never done before. All the things that I've always hated about stories mine included. And with the Sirius/Harry thing I want to mention one thing. If I seem like I know what I'm talking about it isn't because I'm constantly at war with my parents! I mean sure everyone fights with their parents but I read a lot. That's how I learn different ways to portray people. Yeah…every once in a while I can come up with something funny! Chapters like this are hard for me to write though. I'm a very emotional person! Oh and thanks for the extra long review, as you can see the more you write the more I write!

Anie: It's just fine! Only because it's you. No just kidding! But really enjoy 8th grade , but I have to tell you high school is really cool. And when you start getting freaked out next year about this time talk to me. I was so freaked out and it all turned out fine. You have a lot more freedom in High School. I hope you get to do the paper! Oh and I also hope to hear from you again soon!

Mrs. Moony: I'll always write! It's my passion. Even if I suck at it… But hey anyway glad you liked last chapter! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Amy: Yeah you see I had to include that little insert about that because from experience people get really angry when you have something happen to someone like a Weasley. But it is life and everything I said was true. Oh, and I'm a freshman!

Boushra: Yeah I read what I wrote…I was like hey look how serious I got for a minute there! It comes from being a really emotional person. I have a hard time writing chapters like this without getting myself too involved. Now that might sound stupid but bear with me!

BlackDreamz: I know…poor Ron…

Velondra: Hey that's okay. As long as you always come back! Hope to hear from you again this chapter!

Harrystwin: Well I'm glad you loved the chapter! Hope to hear from you again soon!

Jade S (x2):Yeah I didn't want to just pop it out all like oh Harry by the way my brother died. Harry had to pry it out of him the way people have to pry things out of Harry. That was the point I was trying to make. I could never kill Ron…he's like my favorite character! (Well Rupert helps) Oh, and as I was telling someone else the point of this story is to make it different! Realistically different. Usually I bounce right into things. I'm also not doing that this time around. You're going to have to hang it out a bit to find out exactly what's going to happen. Hope to hear from you soon!

Princess Kattera: Man I feel so bad about missing my Thursday deadline…I hate school! Algebra is really going to be a killer this year. I hope to get once a week updates though. Possessed? Ha that's funny. Well hope to hear from you soon!

Sky Brooks: KELLY CLARKSON WON! YAY! Sorry just a little excited. 'A Moment Like This' is my new favorite song. But onto business…no Ron isn't being very nice to Harry. But think of his position right now. Think of how angry with the world he is. And after that please review! Ha Ha..couldn't resist.

Arwena: Ha love fights between Harry and Sirius? That's kinda funny…although I like them myself. I don't like to make things perfect between them because nothing in life is that way. I like to make my stories just like the real world. Hope to hear from you again this chapter! 

*************

Special note: Oh for fans of Harry/Sirius fights? Just hold on a little longer because something major is going to happen either next chapter or the one after that. So stay tuned! 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	8. Mistakes

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Eight: Mistakes

After a lengthy night of trying to keep his mind off all the things that were bothering him, Harry finally had fallen asleep for a short while. But then of course morning finally rolled around.

"Morning", Harry muttered quietly seeing Sirius already awake.

"Oh morning Harry", Sirius looked up from his newspaper.

Surprisingly Sirius didn't say anything else for the next ten minutes. This confused Harry greatly, "Sirius? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not really", Sirius responded, "But I was wondering one thing. Why is it that you can talk to Remus but not me?"

"I don't know. Whenever I talk to you…you always make me feel like I'm always doing the wrong thing. I guess it's different when I talk to Remus", Harry shrugged pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"I feel like I'm failing here Harry. I wish you still had James instead of me--"

"Stop okay?", Harry snapped.

Sirius winced. Every time someone mentioned Harry's parents he stopped them right away, "You know I really think you should let someone tell you about them Harry. Every time I try you get angry"

"What's to know? They're dead", Harry replied plainly.

"Fine. New topic…", Sirius couldn't bear to listen to Harry talk that way, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know"

They both looked up when they heard the front door open. Remus walked inside, "Morning everyone"

"Ever heard of knocking?", Sirius joked as his friend walked inside the house.

"Funny you never do that when you come to my place…", Remus rolled his eyes, "But anyway I know you're not working this week so I thought I'd stop by to make sure you two haven't killed each other since I was here last night"

"Very funny", Sirius glared at Remus, "So what'd you bring?"

"Excuse me?", Remus laughed.

"Oh come on Remus I know Jodie must've sent something over for us. You said she came home last night", Sirius kept his eyes fixed on his friend.

"I thought she was gone until summer", Harry spoke up remembering that Remus' newlywed wife Jodie was spending a few months with her family in America.

"She's back alright", Remus sighed.

"Moony you don't look like you slept a wink. Something happen?", Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You could say that", Remus took a seat at the table.

"Spill!", Sirius shouted.

"Jodie's….err…she's pregnant"

"You're kidding!", Sirius grinned at his friend, "Moony junior!"

"It's a girl", Remus added.

"Oh", Sirius almost looked disappointed, "Good Luck"

"Congratulations", Harry finally spoke up, "But if you don't mind my asking how do you know all this already?"

"Yeah really?", Sirius suddenly knew there was more information coming.

"Jodie's six months pregnant"

Harry dropped his spoon. Sirius had his mouth wide open, "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well she's been gone and all…guess it just slipped her mind to tell me until now", Remus grabbed a donut of Sirius' plate.

"Let me guess? You didn't take it well?", Sirius asked.

"Well wouldn't you flip out if your fiancée went away for a few months and came back six months pregnant?", Remus put his head in his hands, "How can I be a father? ME?"

"Oh come on give yourself some credit Moony. Harry loves you! Don't you Harry?", Sirius finally looked from Remus to Harry for the first time in a few minutes.

"Hey if you had any part in bringing me up your more than prepared for anything", Harry laughed.

"Besides you still have what three months to prepare yourself?", Sirius reminded Remus, "a girl though…"

"What's wrong with girls?", Remus looked over at Sirius horror in his eyes.

"Well duh…can you say tea parties? Oh and Barbie's those are a given. And when she gets older watch out for all the guys….", Sirius babbled on accidentally.

"SIRIUS!", Remus groaned, "You aren't helping me. Besides you could be next for all we know"

"Ha that'll be the day. I'd laugh if Sirius even ever got a girlfriend!", Harry grinned. 

Remus stared at Sirius for a minute. Sirius refused to exchange the glace, "Yeah real funny Harry"

"I'm going to go shower", Harry decided Remus and Sirius probably wanted to talk. 

"How's he doing?", Remus asked after Harry was out of earshot.

"I'm not the one to ask. I really don't know what exactly I do wrong…things were fine the first two years but now…it's just so out of control. I thought if we had some time apart it would get better", Sirius looked at his friend wishing he could solve his problems.

"Well if what I saw last night is the normal interaction I'd say you two need some help in that area", Remus thought for a moment, "When did you notice things were different?"

"After his birthday", Sirius sighed, "that's the first time I ever had to yell at him"

"Well that's it right there Sirius. Harry's never understood parent kid relationships. He was confused when suddenly Sirius wasn't his best pal anymore. All you have to do is get that connection back", Remus explained.

"And how do I do that? I've tried but…you should've been the one to bring him up Remus not me. I'm not good with kids you know that", Sirius put his head in his hands, "geeze here I am complaining…you're the one with the problems"

"No really…I'm fine. But this thing between you and Harry, it just has to stop. And the fact that you haven't told him about Nikki…that's only going to damage things more", Remus reminded Sirius.

"I know…I was putting it off until Christmas", Sirius was suddenly reminded, "Why can't you just take him with you for the next two weeks…then he'd be happy"

"Because Harry loves you Sirius! He might not seem that way but he does", Remus suddenly knew what this was about, "Look I'm sorry he talked to me and not you "

"I know I should just be glad he confided in someone but…it used to always be me you know?", Sirius took a deep breath standing up, "Well it's not worth ruining my day. It's probably never going to change now"

"Look I have to admit to you it's always bothered me that I couldn't have been there for Harry. That James picked you as Harry's godfather. I knew deep down I couldn't have been but still…I know how your feeling right now Sirius. And I know that it's horrible but don't give up. You've worked to hard to get this far", Remus shook his head revealing something he'd never told Sirius.

"Moony I…I never knew…", Sirius muttered softly, "Why didn't you say something to James?"

"It's a little late to dwell on now isn't it? I've still had my chance to get to know Harry", Remus shrugged, "now come on just think about this. What's something both you and Harry love?"

"Remus what are you on about…", Sirius asked confused.

"What's something you could do together. Talking isn't your strong point so try something else. You both love quidittch. Oliver would give show you around the stadium or something anytime, he thinks a lot of Harry", Remus explained.

"You're right!", Sirius jumped up as if he'd just put an end to world hunger, "Thanks Moony you're the best"

"Yeah just remember the holidays are coming and you usually like to trash my house", Remus said not meaning it sarcastically.

"I'll be right back…", Sirius ran into the kitchen.

"Yeah well I won't forget!", Remus laughed watching Sirius run out of the room, "You can bet on that"

************

"I can't believe were here!", Harry exclaimed excitedly almost a week prior to Remus' news, "you're the best Sirius…Ron would love this--"

Sirius watched Harry tense up at thinking about Ron. Harry hadn't mentioned anything about the Weasley's in over a week. Sirius had been doing his best to keep Harry busy between studies and other things. It had worked up till now.

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder Sirius spoke, "Hey come on I'll even ask Mr. Weasley if you can come over one day to see him. Would that make you forget about this and have fun today?"

Harry's face lit up, "Thanks"

"Well if it isn't my favorite player!", Harry heard a voice behind him, "Sorry I'm running late…things are crazy at home with the holidays and all"

Harry laughed. Oliver was the quidittch captain back when he was in third year, "I wouldn't say that…we haven't played the same since everyone graduated"

"Still one season left to change that", Oliver reminded Harry, "Now if your both ready let's go!"

***********

A little while later while Sirius was using the bathroom Oliver approached Harry unrepentantly.

"So Harry have you thought about what your going to do after you graduate?", Oliver sat down on a bench next to him.

"Please I don't need you too", Harry groaned.

"Hey I'm not here to give you a lecture", Oliver laughed, "I mean have you thought about making quidittch apart of your future at all?"

"Well no…I think you have to be really good to be on a professional team", Harry looked over at Oliver.

"Don't be silly Harry…you're better than me!", Oliver laughed again making Harry feel a lot younger than he was.

"Well then I guess the answers no", Harry turned red.

"Well it's just something I've heard but there's a lot of teams waiting to snag you when you graduate Harry", Oliver looked up hearing Sirius come out, "Just something to think about alright?"

"Sure", Harry suddenly felt strange. For the first time he realized that this was it. He was graduating in a few months and then that was it. No more kids stuff. He wouldn't be able to return back to Hogwarts next year, "I will"

"You will what?", Sirius approached them.

"Nothing", Harry lied. Sirius wanted Harry to think of anything but quidittch after he graduated.

"Well thanks for a great day Oliver but we should get going", Sirius stared at Harry oddly.

"Me too. But it's been fun", Oliver stood up, "I'll get back with you soon Harry"

"Alright", Harry answered as he watched Oliver leave.

"What was he talking to you about Harry?", Sirius questioned Harry as they began walking outside.

"Nothing really. We were just talking about our old team", Harry tried to sound convincing.

"And that's what he wanted you to think about?", Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry getting ready to test some of the idea Remus had given him throughout the week, "Come on Harry get real. I know what he was talking to you about"

"You do?"

"Yeah of course I do. But believe me it may sound like a great future now but…there are better ways to make money", Sirius laughed.

"How'd you know?", Harry grinned at Sirius.

"I was seventeen once Harry. I know how wonderful any kind of future sounds", Sirius joked, "believe me when the time comes you'll know exactly what you want to do"

Harry's eyes practically popped out, "Who are you?"

"Come on I haven't been that cruel to you have I?", Sirius was afraid to here Harry's response too.

"I wasn't the easiest to be around either", Harry shrugged his shoulders sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well we've basically got one week left so why don't we make the best of it?", Sirius asked.

Trying to make it look like he was hesitating for a moment Harry remained silent before replying, "Sounds like a plan to me"

***************

Christmas eve came quicker than Harry would've expected a week before he and Sirius had finally made up. He was excited to be spending another Christmas with Sirius. Even though Mr. Weasley had said it was better Harry didn't visit Ron, Harry still kept high spirits for he knew he'd see Ron soon enough anyway. But little did he know something very big was about to happen.

"Harry there's something I need to talk to you about", Sirius sat down next to Harry about ten minutes before they were heading over to Remus' house.

"Alright", Harry looked up at Sirius suspiciously, "But don't you think we should get going?"

"Wait…", Sirius put a hand up to silence Harry, "Please don't hate me for not telling you this but…"

Harry looked up when he heard the doorbell ring, "Sirius? I thought we were going to Remus' house"

"Harry wait!", Sirius shouted as Harry made a dash for the door.

Confused Harry opened up the door only to find the person at the door wasn't who he thought it'd be. In fact it was the last person he thought would show up on his doorstep that night, or any for the matter. 

"Professor Sanibel?", Harry gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry…", Sirius entered the hallway, "That's what I was trying to tell you…Nicole and I…err….Professor Sanibel and I are…well it's simply put…"

"Were engaged", Nicole Sanibel helped Sirius out.

"What!", Harry suddenly felt lightheaded, "You and…oh my god!"

"Harry before you freak out…"

Harry however was beyond freaked out. Not even thinking to grab a jacket Harry ran out of the house into the cold night. He heard Sirius called after him but he ignored. One thing was for sure. He needed to be alone right now. 

************

"What do you mean you lost him! He's a seventeen year old boy how could you just loose him?", Remus searched Sirius' face frantically for answers.

"He was upset…", Sirius described how he was feeling at that same moment.

"Come on", Remus through grabbed a jacket, "Nikki go inform Dumbledore. Jodie stay here incase Harry shows up. Come on Sirius were going to look for him"

"I'm so sorry Sirius…", Nikki rubbed a tear from her eye as she walked out of the house.

"He doesn't even have a jacket on!", Sirius felt like the stupidest person on earth, "How could I do something so idiotic!"

"Don't dwell on it now", Remus snapped back, "we have to find Harry. You know exactly what's going on right now, he doesn't. He doesn't know what danger he's in Sirius"

"Your right. Let's go", Sirius grabbed Remus' arm pulling him out of the house, "Now where do we look?"

"I think I have an idea", Remus suddenly stated, "The Burrow"

***************

Seeing the familiar house come into view Harry was relieved. Running across town without a jacket wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. But before he could even knock the door opened.

"Harry?", Ginny rubbed her eyes making sure it was really him, "What are you doing here?"

Feeling a tear run down his face Harry brushed it away, "I had to see Ron"

"Harry why don't you have a jacket on? Get in here!", Ginny pulled him inside.

"Ginny dear who are you talking to?", Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Harry mum", Ginny yelled upstairs grabbing a blanket for the shivering Harry, "You know if you wanted to come over so bad you didn't have to freeze yourself"

"Thanks", Harry muttered wrapping it around him.

"Harry?", Mrs. Weasley ran inside the room, "You poor baby…why did you run all the way over here?"

"He wanted to see Ron", Ginny used a tone knowing there was more.

"Oh Harry…", Mrs. Weasley went to make him a warm drink, "Ron isn't doing so well"

"So what's really going on", Ginny asked as her mom rushed into the kitchen.

"I told you", Harry felt Ginny sit next to him.

"Harry something happened I'm guessing", Ginny stared at him.

"You could say that", Harry put his head in his arms, "Sirius is engaged"

"And that's a bad thing?", Ginny asked.

"It is when I just found out tonight. I didn't even know he was going out with anyone!", Harry exclaimed, "But it gets worse"

"Worse?"

"He's engaged to Professor Sanibel", Harry found himself having a hard time saying.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry. For some reason even though she didn't speak, just her being there made him feel better.

"What are you doing here?", A voice broke off the comfort.

"Ron!", Harry jumped up dropping the blanket on the ground.

"You just can't take no for an answer can you?", Ron glared at Harry from the staircase.

"He's not here for you stupid", Ginny stood up for Harry, "if you'd stop feeling sorry for yourself for five minutes you might listen to him. We all lost him Ron! Not just you…so stop walking around as if the world owes you something!"

Harry looked from Ron to Ginny in amazement. He'd never seen the two fight before.

"Harry…", Mrs. Weasley came back into the room, "There's someone here to see you"

Ginny, Ron, and Harry's heads all turned toward the door. Remus and Sirius were both standing there, and both looked furious.

**************

Author's Note: 

Yay I got another update up before the week began! I'm not going to write much here because I want to post this tonight. So hope to hear from you all again soon! And thank you for the incredibly generous number of fifteen reviews this chapter! Good work everyone!

Also please note the I struggled to decide whether to post tonight without my usual reviews, or post towards the end of the week with them. I decided you'd rather have the chapter now then wait a week. So toward the end of the week I shall add the reviews! Look out for them!

AngelDusterBuster

***************

But until then thanks too:

Amanda

Princess Kattera

Mrs. Moony

Anie

Amy

Arwena

Jade S

Black Dreamz

Harrystwin

Ginny5

Fairytale

Sky Brooks

WillowGyrl29

Cissy

anaticulapraecantrix

And that's just in one day!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	9. More Bad News

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Nine: More Bad News 

Nobody spoke for at least the first five minutes after Ginny and Ron had been cleared away. Finally Sirius broke that silence.

"Well we won't take anymore of your evening away", Sirius looked over at Arthur Weasley who'd joined them moments before, "Come on Harry"

"I'd like to stay", Harry courageously spoke up, "Please"

"Harry", Remus put an arm on his shoulder, "The Weasley's want to spend Christmas eve as a family I'm sure"

"What's going on down here?", George Weasley asked stepping into the living room.

"We were just leaving", Sirius answered, "Thank you for taking care of him"

"But Sirius…", Harry spoke before he felt Remus' hand tighten on his shoulder making him know to stop.

"Come on let's just go home. We need to have a long conversation about a few things when we get home", Remus pulled an in a daze Harry behind him.

After the three had got outside the mood seemed to change. Instead of seeming angry Remus and Sirius looked the opposite.

"Thank goodness your okay Harry", Sirius pulled Harry into a huge, "I was so scared…why'd you do that Harry?"

"Leave me alone…please", Harry tugged himself away, "I just want to leave and be alone"

"You look pale Harry…", Remus noticed.

"Probably due to the fact that it's freezing out here", Harry shivered, "So can we please get home?"

******************

When they did finally get to Remus' house they were far from alone. Professor Dumbledore was the first to rush toward them.

"If you don't mind", Harry spoke before anyone could, "I'm really tired"

"Harry we should really talk about all this", Sirius looked down at him.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. If you don't have one minute to tell me that your even dating…then why should I give you a minute of my time!", Harry spoke only to Sirius completely forgetting that anyone else was in the room.

"I think were going to go", Sirius whispered to Remus gripping on tightly to Harry, "I'm very sorry that we've ruined Christmas"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you!", Harry felt a sudden reluctance to be alone with Sirius.

"Your welcome to stay here the night Harry", Jodie added noticing she'd said the wrong thing.

"No", Sirius shook his head, "Professor Dumbledore…I'm really sorry about this"

"No need to apologize Sirius", Dumbledore finally added to the conversation, "But Harry I have to ask…are you feeling alright? You look a little off"

"I'm fine", Harry lied wondering how the headmaster had seen through him, "Really I am"

"Are you sure?", Professor Sanibel (whom I'll for now on except at school refer to by her real name) took a step toward Harry.

"Would everyone just please…please leave me alone. For the last time I'm--"

"Harry!", Sirius put his arms on his shoulders, "Harry what's wrong?"

Clutching his forehead Harry let Sirius catch him, "I don't know…"

Prying Harry's hand from his forehead Sirius placed a hand on it, "He's warm"

"I'll be…I'll be okay", Harry tried to stand back on his feet. 

Sirius would hear nothing of that however, "Is it your scar?"

"No…I don't think so", Harry shook his head.

"Bring him over here", Jodie called from the living room, "Let him lie down"

"Can you walk?", Sirius tried to catch Harry's eye.

"I feel…sleepy", Harry muttered before closing his eyes.

"Whoa", Sirius motioned for Remus to help him. Carrying a seventeen year old boy by himself just wasn't going to happen.

Nikki turned to Professor Dumbledore while the other three adults tended to Harry, "You don't think it has anything to do with Voldemort do you?"

"It's hard to say. He came right out and said it wasn't his scar…but it could be something else. I just have…what are we overlooking? He couldn't have taken ill that fast…", Dumbledore trailed on, "Tell them to monitor him overnight. Poppy's gone because it's Christmas so…if worse comes to worse we'll have to call another doctor. Hopefully everything will be fine in the morning though"

"I sure hope so because…how much more does this poor boy need to live through? He was already ill earlier this year…and we thought that was horrible", Nikki grew tearful.

"Hey…he's tough", Remus came back into the room, "he'll be okay"

"Contact me tomorrow if he doesn't feel better", Dumbledore muttered to Remus before leaving.

"Where's Sirius?", Nikki brushed away a tear.

"He refuses to leave Harry's side", Remus shrugged, "He feels responsible"

"Maybe it's just a bug", Jodie grabbed something from the fridge for Harry, "Even Harry can get them you know"

"I'd like to think that. Really I would…but with Harry everything always seems to be just a little more complicated"

**************

"Ugh…", Harry groaned when he woke up later. He felt like his insides had been turned out, and that wasn't a good feeling. Harry shut his eyes wishing the feeling would go away. But instead he felt something new.

"This is not a good day", Harry whispered falling off the couch.

"Harry? What are you doing on the floor kid?", Sirius ran into the room after hearing the bang.

"Thought it was more comfortable", Harry sat up leaning against the couch.

Sirius took a seat on the floor next to Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful", was all Harry said.

"But it's not your scar?", Sirius asked.

"Believe me I know the difference. In fact pretty quick I'm going to need to runt to the bathroom", Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Well as long as it's not--"

"It's not", Harry tried to stand up, "Help?"

Sirius jumped up leading Harry to the bathroom, "Do you want me to stay"

"No I think I'll just lay here for a while"

***************

"It's just so sad…he finally can have Christmas with his family and he's sick", Jodie looked over at Remus when they had finally gotten up that morning.

"He's a tough kid though", Remus shrugged not sure what to say.

"I know that Remus but….he's just had so much happen to him already at such a young age", Jodie grabbed some clothes from her closet.

"We all know that Jodie. There isn't anything we can do…no matter how much you try to protect Harry something always slips by", Remus yawned.

"Didn't you sleep last night honey?", Jodie sat down next to Remus.

"I don't think a lot of us did", Remus once again shrugged, "and Sirius just feels so guilty…he thinks he's failed James"

"Well I never met James but I'm sure he'd be proud of both of you. All you've done to care for Harry in the last few years", Jodie smiled at him, "Just remember that. Harry could still be at the Dursley's if it wasn't for you two"

"I guess", Remus half smiled.

"You know I'm right", Jodie walked toward the bathroom.

"I'll go see if they're up", Remus shouted walking out of his room, "Sirius? Sirius are you up?"

"Right here", Sirius called standing next to the bathroom door, "he must have the flu or something"

"And where would he have picked that up so suddenly?", Remus reminded his friend, "I don't know maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but--"

"You sure are!", Sirius accused, "Harry has a perfectly normal illness!"

"Is something wrong with me?", Harry leaned against the wall for support.

"Of course not. Now come on it's Christmas we should make the best of it right?", Sirius smiled at his godson.

"Oh Sirius…I really don't feel like even being awake", Harry put his hand around his throat, "please…"

Sirius sighed walking away, "What's it matter anyway! This Christmas is ruined"

Harry turned pale. Remus watched Sirius walk off, "Oh Harry…he didn't mean that"

"I always seem to ruin everything", Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Harry? You should really lie down", Harry heard Jodie's voice.

"I'm really sorry", Harry spoke, "I didn't mean to ruin everyone's day"

"You didn't ruin anyone's day", Remus guided Harry to the guest room instead of the couch.

"Harry he brought it on himself dear", Jodie pulled the sheets out for him to climb in. Not thinking straight Harry did so. 

"Don't worry about anything that's going on", Jodie sat down next to Harry after he'd gotten in, "most of it is Sirius' fault. He just doesn't want to admit it"

"I don't think I can sleep now", Harry looked up at the two adults.

"Harry if you don't try were going to have to make you a sleeping potion", Remus reminded him knowing how much Harry hated taking them.

Sighing Harry made himself more comfortable. Jodie and Remus got up to leave when he spoke, "Ron's still mad at me"

Both turned around staring at Harry. Jodie felt close to tears, "Oh Harry…it's only been a week honey"

"Just try to get some rest", Remus pushed Jodie out of the room.

"He's killing him", Jodie whispered to Remus as the two made there way toward the kitchen, "he can't handle having his best friend acting this way"

"There's more bad news I'm afraid", Remus sighed accepting a glass of coffee from his wife.

"What more could go wrong?", Sirius walked into the room.

"You!", Jodie grew angry, "I can't even start with you right now…"

"I repeat", Sirius ignored her, "What is the bad news?"

"Ron isn't going to be coming back to school right away…I talked to Arthur the other day", Remus fixed his glance on Sirius.

"Why not?", Sirius jumped in.

"There too afraid to send him just yet", Remus explained, "of course he'll be back eventually but…I don't know how Harry's going to take that"

"So don't tell him", Sirius stared at Sirius.

"Of course we have to tell him!", Jodie busted out loud, "what kind of a parent are you!"

"Me? You're the one who didn't even tell your husband you were pregnant for seven months!", Sirius jumped up out of his chair, "I have to get out of here for a little while. Please take care of Harry"

"Sirius don't do this", Remus put a hand on his friends shoulder, "don't run. I know this is a lot on your shoulders but Harry needs you"

"I'll be back soon", Sirius pulled away slamming the front door behind him.

"He won't be back for a while you know", Remus put his head in his arms, "Every time we fix one problem another comes…"

"It'll all turn out okay…once Harry gets back to school things will get better", Jodie reminded him.

"I don't know about that Jodie. There are a lot of things I haven't told you. A lot of things Harry himself doesn't know"

*************

A week later Harry was feeling up to going back to school. He was still feeling quite weak but forgot about it with his new worries. Sirius had disappeared last week and it was all his fault.

"I'm going to miss you", Jodie hugged Harry tightly, "make sure you write"

"I will", Harry pulled away. It had been decided Harry wouldn't take the Hogwarts Express. He was told it was because of being ill, but he knew there were other reasons. 

"Don't worry about Sirius he'll come back after he's sorted things out. It's just how he is, the minute things get over his head he freaks out", Remus turned to Harry next.

After some difficult goodbyes, Harry sat down outside in the corridor outside of the great hall. He didn't know what to expect when Hermione arrived. He knew she hadn't been informed of the absence of Ron like he had. And for the first time ever the trio would have to go on living with one missing. 

A short time later though students started piling into the school. Harry stood up looking around for Hermione. 

"Harry!", he heard a voice call him. He looked over and saw Hermione rushing toward him pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hey", Harry waved to her when she got closer.

Not saying a word Hermione hugged Harry so hard he his stomach felt a little uneasy again, "Hermione…I can't breathe"

"Ron wasn't on the train", Hermione stared at him.

"Yeah…he's um he's not coming back just yet", Harry took a deep breath before saying.

"Oh", Hermione looked close to tears.

"I saw him last week. It's probably a good thing", Harry assured her.

Hermione swallowed hard. It was hard to come into terms with everything that had been going on. Ron was gone and Harry might as well have been himself. Looking over her friend she could tell Ron's absence was eating him up inside. And the fact that there was nothing she could do, well that hurt worse.

********************

Author's Note:

I know I probably missed another deadline…but I did post twice last weekend! Oh and I hope to maybe possibly get another chapter up by Sunday. I bet not even one of you will be able to figure out Harry's odd sudden illness! At least not yet…now you probably won't be able to figure it out just yet. 

Well taa taa for now! Oh and thanks for all the reviews for the past two chapters. Were well on our way over one-hundred now! 

AngelDusterBuster

*******************

Arwena: All my others really? Well…cool! I haven't updated them in a long time. But pretty soon I'll be far enough into this story to postpone just a few days. Oh no! I didn't mean to get you in trouble…. Ha substitute Sirius ran! Well thanks for reviewing as always!

Summersun: No kidding. I totally agree with you…

Bob the Builder: "Can we fix it!" Sorry…couldn't help myself. Sirius and Remus apparated most likely…I'd have to ask them but I'm assuming so. And I'm guessing it was pure instinct. But thanks for reading!

Ginny5: I'm causing a lot of Sirius haters aren't I? And after this chapter…Well anyway hope to hear from you again soon!

Princess Kattera: Yeah the whole Ginny/Harry thing is "slowly" starting up. Now I'm not saying there going to become an item or anything, but they're defiantly becoming better friends. And thanks! I hope I can! 

PadfootsPeanut: I read your mind did I? And your plot is completely different then mine so if you want to use the idea feel free. And I majorly apologize for not reviewing your newest chapters! I have read them and there wonderful, I just have absolutely zero time to hardly even get my own stuff up. Thanks for understanding! 

Fickle: Are you serious? When I started this story I never expected this kind of a response! Every freak once in a while you create a story that people really like. And it's a wonderful feeling, I just hope I can keep up to the standards I've created for myself!

Anti Pasta: I never said George wasn't taking it hard! I just haven't incorporated him…yet. And thanks so much for the compliments! 

WillowGyrl29: Does it really get better every chapter? Hmm…guess I should read what I wrote…ha j/k. And I really really really want to update Can't Stay Away and Pathways soon! I'm just so into this story… 

Dark Luna Angel (x3)- Yeah I'd grab a sweater too! But I guess you really wouldn't be thinking of things like that. Was it really your favorite? I like knowing things like that so I can read what I wrote and try to put that same touch on the following chapters. Well thanks for reviewing!

Nobody In Particular: Yeah I'm pleased too I have to say. And that's a hard thing for an author to suck in and say. Were always more critical of our own work, and me especially. Thanks for reading!

Harystwin: Ha…that's funny. And thanks! 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	10. Think Twice

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Ten: Think Twice

The next two weeks went by slower then anything Harry had even known in his life. Still having no word from Sirius, and wondering when Ron would come back was something that made his life a living nightmare. He knew Hermione was trying her best to help him, but the truth was she was going through the same thing. 

The worst part of it all was how everyone was treating him different. As if they expected him to break at any moment. Everywhere he went teachers would make excuses to walk him to class. He remembered very well the day Professor McGonagall had brought all the seventh year boys into her office to break the news of Ron. 

As for Defense class, nobody had been able to get Harry to go. There was a day when he'd even been dragged down there. Finally they just gave up. Harry was so furious as Sirius for leaving. For not telling him he was dating, yet engaged. But the hate he had for Professor Sanibel was two times worse. 

"Harry", Hermione walked into his dorm room. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost, "I've been looking all over for you"

"I've been here all afternoon", Harry shrugged, "and every other day lately. Couldn't have been that hard"

"Don't be difficult Harry", Hermione sat down next to him, "There's something I have to tell you…"

"Who died?", Harry looked up from his homework.

"That is not funny Harry!", Hermione gently gave him a shove, "what's with you lately?"

"I'll give you a few guesses if you want", Harry looked back down at his homework.

"I talked to Professor Sanibel today", Hermione saw Harry's shoulders tense up, "I really think you're acting childish Harry. Refusing to go to class…"

"Look I don't need a lecture!", Harry snapped slamming his book closed, "all I wanted to do was get my work done. I don't need this Hermione"

"Fine Harry. But you should know one thing. Ron's coming back tonight and he's going to need us now more than ever. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and go back to class", Hermione glared at him before storming out of the dorm room.

Harry stared at the doorway for a moment, "And to think she wasn't even supposed to be up here"

***************

He hadn't fully comprehended that Ron was coming back tonight until he was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was smart enough to realize exactly why he was told to go there. He shut his eyes for a moment leaning against the wall. He had to admit he was reluctant to see Ron. The last two times he'd seen him hadn't gone well after all.

He jumped up when he heard to familiar voices. He quickly ran to find a hiding place.

"I'm glad your doing okay Ron…I was so worried"

"Where's Harry? I really need to talk to him"

"There's a few things you should know about Harry…"

"He's okay isn't he?"

"Physically. Cutting a long story short Sirius is engaged. That's why Harry came to your house that night. He'd just found out. Some words were said and from what I've gathered nobody's heard from Sirius in three weeks"

"He's engaged? To who?"

"Professor Sanibel. So you know our Harry…he refuses to go to defense class"

"Hermione…I've really been a jerk to him"

"You're his best friend Ron. I've sure learned one thing through all of this. Whatever kind of a friendship you have with him…I don't have it"

Harry swallowed hard. He hadn't realized up till now how much he'd been blowing Hermione off. He quickly tore off in the direction of the common room. 

"Where you going so fast Potter?", Draco Malfoy suddenly blocked his path.

"Get out of my way Malfoy"

"What's this Potter? No Weasley? No Granger?", Draco grinned.

"Fine be stupid…I'll just go another way", Harry rolled his eyes turning around. He began walking when he heard Draco mutter something under his breath. Harry turned around ready to throw a comment back when he noticed something else. Draco hadn't just muttered something under his breath he'd thrown a spell at Harry. 

Harry fell to the floor when it hit him. He cursed out loud for not jumping out of the way. 

"Enjoy your last year Potter", he heard Draco laugh.

"Harry!", he heard feet running toward him. 

Hermione helped him to lean against the wall, "What'd he do to you? Where are you hurt?"

"That's the odd part…it made me majorly dizzy", Harry shut his eyes.

Not knowing what to do Hermione forced Harry to keep his eye open, "Harry stay alert"

"Hermione? Do you have a twin sister?", Harry laughed, "wow you sure look alike…"

Ron laughed, "He's seeing double or something…well he did say he was dizzy"

"Stop moving…", Harry complained.

"May I ask why you three are out after hours? Miss. Granger you being head girl…I'd merely assume you knew the rules", Professor Snape walked toward them.

"Malfoy attacked Harry", Ron stood up.

"Well then where is Mr. Malfoy? I didn't see him", Snape snapped.

"Well if you don't believe--"

"I believe that you three have earned yourselves each a detention"

Ron's mouth dropped open, "Can't you see Harry's not acting normal? Who knows what happened to him…"

"He looks fine to me. Now all three of you back to bed right now or I'll give you another detention", Snape glared at Ron.

Hermione and Ron each held a hand out for Harry. He groaned, "Stop it…I'm seeing double as it is"

Ron and Hermione bent down and pulled Harry up, "Come on we have to get out of here"

A few minutes later, after Harry had started walking on his own, Ron looked over at him, "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Ron", Harry said at the same time he tripped over a crack in the ground.

Ron laughed catching Harry before he hit the ground, "What would you do without us"

"Well most likely I'd be dead", Harry rubbed his eyes, "Ugh…I was finally feeling better again"

"Again?", Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"Oh around Christmas I got sick or something", Harry pushed Ron's arm away , "I'm fine. I can walk on my own"

"You have a serious problem with letting people help you", Ron refused.

"Look in a mirror", Harry yawned.

Ron turned pale, "Yeah…I've uh…been uh meaning to talk about that with you. But now isn't really the time"

"Do you think we should bring him to the hospital wing?", Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I'm fine you guys", Harry groaned, "Stop worrying"

"Oh Harry…I almost forgot. You're supposed to go to Professor Dumbledore's office tomorrow morning", Ron added.

"What'd I do now…."

"Come on…let's all get some sleep", Hermione smiled at her two friends. Even though there were still a lot of things to work through, it felt good to just be a trio again.

*************

"Harry, Professor Snape informed me that something when on in the corridors last night", Professor Dumbledore started up as soon as Harry entered the room.

"Oh yeah--"

"You don't have to serve those detentions", Professor Dumbledore assured Harry.

"Alright", Harry replied not remembering ever receiving one anyway.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Harry. You have to go back to defense class. You of all people need to be in that class each day---", Dumbledore dragged on.

"Look I have my reasons okay?", Harry leaned back in his chair.

"Would your reasons change if someone else taught?", Dumbledore tried to catch Harry's eye.

"What? Your going to fire someone just because I tell you to?", Harry stared at Dumbledore bewildered.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind", Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "I meant what if we have Remus teach you"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"It's very important especially in your final year that you keep up with your classmates. So if that's what it takes, then I'll arrange it", Dumbledore assured Harry.

"Is that all?", Harry asked.

"Harry you haven't heard anything from Sirius have you?", Dumbledore suddenly brought up.

That one very question was enough to make Harry feel miserable, "No. Have you?"

"Are you sure? Because if you have--"

"Believe me if I had you'd know", Harry responded, "Sir? Why did he leave?"

"I think perhaps you should talk to Remus about that", Dumbledore pointed at the door.

Harry was confused. He turned around and looked at the doorway. Remus Lupin was standing there, "Hey Harry"

"Hey! What a surprise…", Harry ran to Remus' side, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I do have a little light to shed…I spoke with Sirius this morning", Remus looked from Harry to Dumbledore, "Harry…maybe you should--"

"No! He's my godfather I have the right to know", Harry defended himself, "Why isn't he here?"

"He told me he wanted me to take care of you over the next summer until you figure things out with your future. I told him I couldn't do that. He said he doesn't want to ruin Harry's life anymore--"

"He isn't!", Harry interrupted. 

"Harry I have to ask you not to interrupt me", Remus motioned for Harry to take a seat, "He was being stubborn as ever. He did have your well being in mind--"

"I'm sorry but what's going on? Where is Sirius!", Harry snapped.

"He's gone Harry"

"Gone? What the heck are you talking about?", Harry refused to sit any longer.

"I couldn't take it away from him Harry. James made Sirius your godfather and that was something he always treasured. So when I refused he left. Because he knew then I would have too", Remus sighed.

"What are you stupid?", Harry laughed, "Even you aren't that stupid…"

"Harry--"

"I have nothing else to say", Harry got up rushing out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Harry come back here right now!", Harry heard Remus yell. 

Harry gasped. Remus had never raised his voice at him. Sirius hadn't either up till this year. Maybe it wasn't them…maybe it was me.

Harry reached the common room with one thing on his mind, "I've got to stop ruining people's lives"

"Hey Harry", Ron waved as he entered the common room, "what's up?"

"Nothing", Harry managed to say.

"Want to play chess?"

"No"

"Something bothering you?", Ron looked over at him curiously.

"I have to go Ron", Harry shrugged.

"Go where? I'll come with you", Ron shut his book.

"Here", Harry grabbed something out of Ron's backpack handing it to him.

Ron stared at Harry, "Um…yeah that's my wand Harry"

"Tell them I told you to do it. That I forced you", Harry muttered.

"What are you insane? I'm not about to shoot some spell at you Harry", Ron rolled his eyes.

"I can't live like this anymore Ron. Come on make it fast…just get it over with", Harry shut his eyes.

Ron suddenly froze. He knew exactly what Harry was meaning him to do. Ron put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Snap out of it! I've been there Harry and it isn't the answer"

"It'd be doing everyone a favor. They probably give you an award or something", Harry tried to pull Ron off him, "What are you doing?"

"Give me your hand", Ron snapped grabbing something that had caught his eye.

Harry's eyes widened, "What…what are you doing?"

Harry winced as he felt a sharp pain on his hand, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Like that feeling Harry?", Ron fixed his eyes on Harry, "Because killing yourself is going to hurt a million times worse"

Harry glared at Ron, "Fine I'll do it myself"

But before Harry could think fast enough Ron had already grabbed his wand from his pocket, "Come on were going to Dumbledore right now"

"Give me that back!", Harry shouted, "at least to fix the cut you gave me! What kind of a maniac carry's sharp objects around in their pocket!"

"I don't know Harry I grabbed it off of your bed", Ron tightened his grip on Harry as he dragged in down the stairs.

"Ron? Where are you going?", Ginny Weasley stared at her brother, "better yet why are you pulling Harry around?"

"I'd tell you but I'm giving Harry the same respect he showed me", Ron hinted knowing she'd soon figure it out.

"Oh my god…", Ginny stared at Harry.

"What do you want! What you staring at?", Harry glared back at her furiously.

Ginny winced. It was amazing how much voice tone could hurt, "What were you thinking Harry? Wasn't it hard enough for you when Ron did it? Wanted to try it yourself?"

"Both of you leave me alone", Harry kicked Ron in the shin.

Ron shut his eyes groaning, "Gin…follow him"

Ginny did as she was told. Harry may have had longer legs but was in no state of mind to think intelligently. Taking a different corridor she managed to catch up. 

"HARRY!", Ginny yelled grabbing onto the fabric on this clothing.

He finally stopped. Ginny shoved him against the wall, "Are you done acting stupid now?"

Harry took one look at her and broke down. He slid down into a sitting position burying his head in his hands.

"You have it so good Ginny….you know what it's like to be Harry Potter? Pure hell", Harry chocked out.

"Okay yes maybe you do have bigger problems than the rest of us but…that's no reason to kill yourself!", Ginny knelt down beside him, "Didn't you learn anything the past few weeks?"

"I'm ruining so many lives Ginny. Cedric…my parents…your brother…and now Remus and Sirius. I'm just everyone's inconvenience", Harry kept his head down.

"Ginny! Harry!", two pairs of feet ran down the corridor. 

Ginny stepped aside as Hermione and Ron came closer, "You are nobody's inconvenience"

"Just leave me alone Ginny! I don't need any tutoring right now!", Harry looked up seeing Hermione and Ron. He saw Ron whisper something to Hermione. She proceeded walking back down the hall.

Slowly and a bit reluctantly Ron walked toward Harry, "I don't know what you kicking me was for…but I'm going to forget it"

"Lucky me", Harry shook slightly.

"It's okay Harry…like you said I'd make you tell me" , Ron bent down beside Harry, "Here let me fix your hand"

Harry looked up at Ron holding his hand out, "I'm sorry about kicking---"

"You don't have to apologize", Ron held a hand up smiling, "I guess were even"

"How can you be so nice to him!", Ginny stared at Ron, "He just tried to kill himself!"

"Actually he asked me to…I mean never mind", Ron shook his head, "Ginny I think you should go back up to the common room or something"

"Fine. I don't want to be around either of you anyway", Ginny swallowed a mouthful of tears walked away.

Ron's attention was quickly turned to back to Harry. He looked to be having a coughing attack, "Breathe Harry"

"It's happening again", Harry whispered to himself.

"What's happening again? Your scar?", Ron asked startled. 

"No…I just…I feel sick again", Harry put his hand on his stomach.

"Maybe you just--"

"No…this is the second time. I probably have some rare disease", Harry shut his eyes.

"Harry", Ron nudged him a few minutes later, "Harry wake up"

Harry opened his eyes. Ron was still sitting next to him, but there were more people around. Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. And standing behind them, Remus.

"Don't worry", Ron whispered, "I'll stay with you"

All Harry wanted to do was sleep. But he had a feeling that once again he'd done the wrong thing. In trying to help everyone else, he'd failed. And now once again he felt as if the label inconvenience was written all over his face.

********************

Author's Note: 

Hey I just firstly want to apologize for last chapter being so brief and short. I was in such a hurry to get it up that I didn't realize how short I had made it. But anyway I'm glad you liked it anyway. So right now were looking at another update toward the end of the week…maybe Saturday. Until then have a great week!

AngelDusterBuster

**********************

Sons: Can you tell how Harry's feeling now? Adore? Hey I've never heard that! Thanks for reviewing!

Princess Kattera: Don't worry absolutely nobody has figured out even what chapter the hint came out! Sirius is having a midlife crisis or something! (ha-ha) Thanks for reading!

Anaticulapraecantrix- There's some things I haven't let in yet about what's going on with Sirius. I mean stuff before chapter one even. There's a whole gap of time I didn't cover remember. Hermione always wants to help but she doesn't know how. And now she has to deal with the fact that both of her best friends had suicide thoughts. Poor Hermione…

Anie: Yes I am really enjoying High School! I can't wait till I'm not a rookie anymore though. Nice guess on what's going on with Harry. That's the best guess I got! But still…I'm sorry that's not quite right. I should hold a contest or something! Well hope to hear from you soon!

Fickle:I know it was short! Was it? I'm fortunate enough to have not gotten em…to many flames. I got a lot of flames when I first started writing. That's of course stuff that's not posted on here any longer. Thanks for reviewing!

Arwena: It was shorter! I apologize. I'm not saying anything about Harry/Ginny. Because obviously Ginny's angry with Harry right now and…well I better shut up before I give something away. I'm not sure what color Ginny's eyes are…hmm I never thought about it. Well hope to hear from you soon!

Fireangle: Yeah I know sometimes I'm reluctant to read new stuff too. Aww…thank you so much! I can't tell you how much I love hearing that. But as a first time reviewer I'm glad to hear from you! Thanks for reviewing.

SkyBrooks: I let just a little bit in on Sirius in this chapter. I'll try to update asap! J Thanks for reading!

Harrystwin: Thanks!

-_- No I have to say…Harry being sick has nothing to do with Remus being a werewolf? If that's what you were getting at….Well hope to hear from you soon!

Dark Luna Angel: Next chapter I'm going to give a clue in my author's note. Otherwise you still have a week to try to figure it out! It's so much fun leading people on like this…haha. Don't worry someday you will know! Thanks for reviewing!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	11. Bumps In The Road

__

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

__

Chapter Eleven: Bumps In The Road

"What were you thinking Harry? And bringing Ron into it…", for the umpteenth time Harry heard that night, "Harry please answer me"

"Professor…I think Harry's just tired", Ron tried to help Harry out, "He said he…"

"Shut up Ron", Harry muttered under his breath kicking Ron.

"Okay the first time it…", Ron turned silent forgetting Remus was in the room.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me?", Remus sighed heavily, "you know what your right…let's all get some rest. And Harry you are expected to be in class tomorrow"

Harry knew that was coming, "Okay"

"I'll…I guess I'll find you somewhere tomorrow", Remus rubbed his eyes all the stress was obviously starting to get to him.

"Come on", Ron tugged on Harry's arm, "if were going to wake up in a few hours we need to get some rest"

Ron had to pull Harry down the corridors. He knew what Harry was going though. He'd been there and it was an empty feeling. 

"Harry why didn't you let me tell him you aren't feeling well?", Ron broke the silence. It was almost one and the corridors were quiet.

"Because I'm feeling better", Harry lied.

"Just like that?", Ron practically laughed, "Yeah sure you do"

"Lay off will you?", Harry yawned, "I feel like I'm going to fall over"

"Same here", Ron decided to change the subject, "but you look worse"

"Oh thanks Ron!", Harry feeling irritable started to take little things like that seriously.

"I'm just kidding", Ron for the first time took a good look at his friend, "I take it Lupin's either blind or….or going to class is a punishment. Because you look like you need five days rest"

"Is the point of this conversation to make me feel like crap?", Harry suddenly froze in place.

"Like I said before. Breathe", Ron started pulling Harry down the hall again. He noticed Harry wasn't even helping Ron pull himself along anymore, "You okay?"

But Ron didn't get an answer because Harry had run down the hall into the nearest bathroom.

"Harry!", Ron ran after him with the little energy he had left. He pushed the door open rushing inside, "hey are you okay?"

Ron heard Harry moan, "I take that as a no…do you uh…want me to find someone?"

Harry didn't answer, "Harry? Are you okay?"

Ron had to laugh when he finally saw Harry, he'd fallen asleep on the ground, "Harry…Harry get up"

Harry finally did wake up a few seconds later, "Where am I?"

"The bathroom…you got sick", Ron was leery whether he should mention.

"Oh yeah", Harry attempted to sit up.

Ron protested, "Hey it's okay if you need to get a quick breath"

"I'm ruining any possible sleep you could've gotten", Harry reminded Ron.

"You're really getting annoying", Ron rolled his eyes, "can't you ever just oh I don't know….accept kindness and help?

"Not in my genes", Harry took a deep breath, "getting sick over Christmas was bad enough but…again!"

"People don't usually get sick that much…especially you. It could just be everything that's going on", Ron suggested extending an arm out to help Harry, "you'll feel better when you get some rest"

"What would I do without you?", Harry joked.

"That is a question yet to be answered my friend"

**********

"He's doing it again Hermione! You wake him up…I'm not going to be the one to have Harry all angry at me this morning", Ron rushed into the common room out of breath.

"Doing what?", Hermione looked at Ron puzzled.

"He won't wake up", Ron gave Hermione a look saying just get up there and fix him.

"Fine Ron I'll save your butt again", Hermione rolled her eyes. It'd been this way the past few days. Harry had been very irritable to the fact that everyone was following him around so much. The fact that Ron wasn't allowed to let him out of his sight.

With much reluctance and a heavy heart Hermione climbed up the staircase to the seventh year boys dormitory. Sure even as soon as she entered she saw Harry lying on his bed Dean and Seamus standing over him.

"Move", Hermione shoved them out of her way sitting down next to Harry. 

"What's wrong with him Hermione?", Dean spoke up. 

Hermione quickly reminded herself that Harry's suicide act was to be kept quiet as she responded, "He hasn't been feeling well"

But it wasn't a lie because Harry hadn't looked well the past few days. She gently shook Harry calling out his name, "Harry…Harry it's morning we have potions remember?"

Harry groaned ignoring her.

"Oh that's real nice!", Hermione tearing the blankets off his bed, "Get up right now Potter!"

The two boys behind her exchanged smiles and laughs, "You think this is funny?"

"I've never heard you call Harry by his last name", Seamus laughed harder.

"Really Harry this is stupid…I know your upset about Sirius but you have to move on with life! Ron and I can't handle this anymore…", Hermione watched Harry silently get up from the bed, "And your vow not to speak to anyone isn't helping anything"

"Oh good you got him up", Ron walked into the room, "Now get out"

"I'm not your sister Ron!", Hermione glared at him, "I'll leave when I want to"

"Trust me you'll leave if you don't want to see a little more of Neville that you never wanted to see", Ron threatened.

Ron was pleased when he appeared to have grossed Hermione out enough, "Fine I'll leave. But it's because I want to"

"Yep you and Ginny sure have a lot in common", Ron grinned as Hermione walked out of the room, "Ready Harry? Harry wait up!"

Ron let out a silent groan in his mind. Harry's two year old act was getting old really fast, "Harry? Did you change your name or something? Harry wait okay!"

Harry made no move to slow down so Ron rushed ahead, "I'm really getting sick of this you know"

"So leave me alone then", Harry made Ron jump in the air when he spoke, "stop listening to orders and do your own thing"

Ron was about to protest when he watched Harry pull ahead into the potions classroom. Harry made sure as he had done lately that he took a seat where neither Hermione or Ron could fill in next to him.

"Take a seat Mr. Weasley if you don't want to serve detention tonight", Ron heard a voice behind him.

Class had gone along fine as Hermione and Ron saw for the next while. So neither of them could've saw Harry's sudden change come.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing?", Professor Snape snapped when Harry had stopped working.

"Nothing", Harry muttered softly.

"Then get back to work!", Snape yelled loud enough to turn all heads to the back of the room, "all of you!"

Ron studied Harry for a moment. But Hermione appeared to be five steps ahead of him.

"He looks faint Ron", Hermione whispered from next to him.

"He also doesn't want our help", Ron quickly reminded Hermione.

"He needs to get to the hospital wing Ron. This has gone on for long enough…he hasn't felt well for a few days", Hermione took a step toward Professor Snape.

"Wait", Ron held her back, "He's just going to make things worse. We'll wait until after class and then--"

"AHHH", A female voice yelled from the back of the room. 

Hermione and Ron's heads snapped back immediately to Harry. Hermione looked up at Ron as the two ran to the back of the room, "I told you!"

"Miss. Brown what is the problem!", Snape obviously hadn't seen Harry collapse.

"Harry!", Lavender shouted, "Harry fainted!"

The class immediately went silent, even the Slytherins which was highly unusual. Professor Snape walked to the back of the room much faster than any of them had expected him to. 

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey", Snape muttered to the students around, "now!"

Ron stared at Professor Snape obviously wondering why Snape hadn't left him lay on the ground. Why Snape seemed to care. But his attention quickly traveled elsewhere.

"Hermione", Ron grabbed the back of her robes, "get a hold of yourself!"

Hermione turned to look Ron in the eye. Tears were pouring down her face. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. He had a feeling there was more bothering her that Harry's fainting. It'd happened before. No, it had to be something deeper then that. Something he would have to find out on his own.

************

When Harry woke up he had a pounding headache worse then he'd ever imagined having. He reached for his glasses when he felt a hand push him back. He opened his eyes trying to focus on the room around him.

Harry's heart jumped when his eyes finally focused, "Sirius?"

"Sorry", Remus put a hand on Harry's forehead, "It's Remus"

"Oh", Harry felt a lump in his throat, "what…what happened?"

"You fainted in potions class Harry", Remus kept his eyes on Harry.

"I did?", Harry asked.

"Ron said you haven't felt well for a few days. He said you continuously grew sicker over the past few days. That he and Hermione both tried their best at persuading you to come down to the hospital wing", Remus handed Harry a glass.

Harry stared down into the glass.

"It's just to help your head…you have a fever. Again", Remus handed Harry's glasses to him so he could see what he was doing better.

"Thanks", Harry muttered drinking the entire potion on the spot, "Have you ever heard of someone who gets sick so often?"

"That's the thing Harry. Professor Dumbledore doesn't think something's right about that. I tried to convince---"

"Wait a minute", Harry held up a hand, "Dumbledore thinks there's something wrong with me?"

"He wants to perform some sort of tests on you…I'm not your legal guardian and your in his care until Sirius comes back. I'm sorry Harry…you have to do what he tells you. It's out of my hands", Remus apologized.

Harry shrugged, "I had a feeling something was wrong with me. That's why I was reluctant to come down here"

"Reluctant?", Remus laughed.

"Okay…more like I refused", Harry smiled looking up when he heard the door open, "Yes I'm alive…come on in"

"Very funny", Ron rolled his eyes entering the room, "Um…I sorta need to talk to you Harry"

Remus took the hint, "Yeah well I have some things to do right now. I'll check back with you in an hour okay?"

"Okay", Harry muttered looking over at Ron, "what's with you? Did something else happen?"

"Let's just say were both jerks and terrible friends", Ron slumped down in the chair Remus had pulled up next to Harry's bed earlier.

"Well I probably am but…what'd you do?", Harry joked. Ron obviously wasn't in the mood.

"In anytime during the two of our dumb mistakes did we ever really talk to Hermione about it?", Ron started up.

"Well…not literally", Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much we have hurt Hermione?", Ron put his head in his hands, "In other words how would you feel if both Hermione and me tried to kill ourselves?"

"Ron. You're overreacting. Hermione is fine", Harry yawned.

"She is not fine! Your fever is obviously affecting your brain so I'm going to excuse what you just said", Ron jumped up.

"If she wanted to talk about it she would've come to us", Harry reminded Ron.

"You're impossible. Hermione cried back in the common room for about an hour. For some reason she's worried about you. I however, have no idea why! You obviously have things figured out for yourself", Ron rushed out of the room.

"Ron!", Harry yelled. If he didn't already have a headache, things had just gotten worse. 

*************

"It can't harm him in anyway Remus. The greatest risk is that he'll sleep for quite a few hours afterwards", Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah if I'm not worried you shouldn't be either", Harry tried to catch Remus' eye, "it's probably nothing after all"

"Exactly my point", Remus through his hands in the air, "what's the use in doing it at all?"

"You've always trusted me before Remus", Professor Dumbledore reminded him, "have I ever done anything that wrong?"

"It's just so sneaky…Sirius would never approve of doing anything like it", Remus shook his head.

"Yeah well Sirius isn't around is he?", Harry accidentally blurted out.

Remus' glance fixed on Harry. He made a mental note to talk to Harry about that later, "Well I guess it's out of my hands anyway"

There heads all turned when the door slammed open. Hermione stood in the doorway trying to catch her breath, "Ha--arry I've gotta talk to you before Ron gets here!"

"What?", Harry squinted.

"Um…", Hermione looked up nervously at Remus and Professor Dumbledore.

"We'll go discuss this some more in my office", Dumbledore motioned for Remus to follow.

"What's going on?", Remus looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Remus", Was all Dumbledore said to get him to follow. There was something about Dumbledore's voice. It was impossible not to obey, even in adult years after graduation.

"What's going on?", Harry sat up groaning, "Ugh…that was dumb"

"I just want to apologize for Ron overreacting and getting angry with you last night…", Hermione rambled on faster then Harry could comprehend.

"You do not need to apologize to him!", Another voice entered the room.

"Guys", Harry said quietly hoping it was enough to get their attention.

"Well you didn't need to come down here and bother him with what I told you when he's sick!", Hermione screamed back.

"Guys!", Harry shouted a little louder.

"Well you---"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP", Harry yelled, "this is really stupid. Why are we fighting?"

"This coming from someone who doesn't care that he hurt his best friend?", Ron through a pillow in Harry's direction.

"Ron!", Hermione yelled in Harry's defense standing between the two.

Harry grabbed the pillow ready to throw it back at Ron. But instead it slammed into Hermione.

"Harry!", Hermione exclaimed catching the pillow before Ron could throw it back.

"Both of you stop being so immature!", Hermione took a step toward Ron, "If your going to through something at someone at least do it right"

"Hermione!", Ron laughed biting into the pillow that came his way as it hit him, "Now who's immature?"

"You two", Hermione grinned, "oh face it were all stupid…"

Harry laughed for the first time in a long time, "What would you do without us?"

Hermione's smile faded, "Neither of you are ever going to do that to me again. If you do I'll kick both your asses"

Ron thinking through what she just said shook his head, "Wait a minute…did you say both?"

"Yeah and that's a promise I can keep!", Hermione sat down on a bed across from Harry, "Ugh these are just as uncomfortable as they were four years ago"

"You get used to them", Harry shrugged.

"Yeah when your in one every other month!", Ron laughed again.

"What can I say….the service is great", Harry stretched out lying on his bed.

"Yeah well pretty soon there just going to put your name over that bed", Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron and Harry laughed, "Um Hermione? It's already there"

Not taking them serious Hermione took a step toward Harry looking at the wall next to him, "You know I really don't---"

"Now!", Ron yelled.

Hermione ducked down grinning, "Now why did you throw another pillow at each other again?"

"So close…", Ron sighed.

"Maybe next time", Harry yawned again, "And I assure you Hermione Granger, there will be a next time"

************

Author's Note:

This is so incredibly late and poorly written…I apologize. There's just so much negative stress going on in my life right now. A few of you know what I'm talking about. Thank you for waiting to patiently for this chapter. I promise the next will be back up to the usual standard.

Also in order to get this posted tonight, I'm going to once again just list the names of the reviewers. I love you all dearly and once again I thank you for your continued support. So many of you left me wonderful messages and I wish I had the time to respond to them. Next time I'll just have to write back double what I normally would!

AngelDusterBuster

***************

__

The Best Readers A Writer Could Have

(x2) Means This Great Person Reviewed Twice Since Last Update

****

Harrystwin (x2)

Arwena (x2)  
Carolyn

Anaticulapraecantrix (x2)

-_- (x2)

Esperanza

Bookworm2000

WillowGyrl29

Black Dreamz

PadfootsPeanut

Anti Pasta

Amy

AllAboutMe

Anie

Summersun

Anya Dvorak

Princess Kattera

Fickle

FairyTale

Sky Brooks

Sons

That comes to a total of 20 reviews for chapter ten! 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	12. Identifying The Problem

__

Sooner or Later

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

__

Chapter Twelve: Identifying The Problem

For the next several days Harry remained in the hospital wing. Each day made him more irritable and tired than the last. Person after person had been in day after day testing every curse, spell, and potion on him. Frankly all he wanted by now was an answer. 

  
Of course Ron and Hermione daily visited him, but it wasn't enough. Too much free time on his hands had resulted in way to much time for his mind to wander. Wander to things like Sirius. Things that could be dangerous if he thought about too long.

"Earth to Harry", Ron waved a hand in front of his face, "you're spacing out on me again"

"Sorry", Harry apologized, "Guess I was…I'm just going insane here"

"Well they have to let you out sooner or later right?", Ron reminded him yawning, "whew I'm beat"

"Tell me about it. I sleep half the day I'm still exhausted", Harry stretched, "you can go if you want. I'm fine"

"You okay?", Ron stared at his friend. It looked like something was on his mind. But if it was one thing Ron knew it was that Harry isn't a very easy person to pry thoughts out of.

"Oh yeah having a blast", Harry replied sarcastically .

"No really. It just looks like something's bothering you", Ron gathered his things together.

"I'm the last person who should be saying this but…I really miss Sirius", Harry bit his lip.

"Did you try writing him?", Ron suggested hopefully.

"Hedwig always brings the letters right back", Harry shrugged, "well I'm going to try to bore myself to sleep"

Ron laughed, "good luck with that. I'll come back tomorrow to help you but…don't you think it's time you talked to Ginny?"

"Face it Ron she hates me", Harry blinked rolling on his side, "night"

"Yep", Ron paused for a moment before walking out. Something had to be done about Sirius and Ron was taking the challenge.

**************

"Hermione you've gotta help me", Ron begged early the next morning.

"Ron this isn't our business", Hermione slammed her book closed, "Just eat your breakfast and forget about it"

"I can't forget about it…Harry's getting even more depressed about it", Ron shook his head.

"I just don't understand him sometimes. One minute he'd praying that Sirius will finally leave him alone…then when he does he's not happy either. And really Ron I'm over my head as it is these day…", Hermione reminded him.

"Your going to let some stupid summer internship get in the way of your friendship with Harry and me?", Ron snapped louder than Hermione's liking.

"Ron this my future were talking about. If you got out of Harryville for five minutes you'd realize it's only a matter of months before were out of here. Before were adults. What are you going to do then? Run over to Harry's every time he's got the slightest paper cut?", Hermione glared at Ron.

"Remind me why I defended you a few days ago", Ron blurted out rhetorically.

"Really Ron you both need to snap out of it and realize what's going on. This isn't lets all sneak out to Hogsmeade time anymore. Maybe if you listened to Professor McGonagall once in a while---"

"You're pathetic", Ron jumped up from the table, "excuse me while I go get Harry a Band-Aid"

"Ron wait…", Hermione shut her eyes for a moment, "Ron please I didn't meant it that way…that came out wrong"

"Ron….", Ginny rushed up to the table breathing heavily, "You're both supposed to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'd assume its about Harry"

Ron turned pale. Any news about Harry seemed like bad news these days, "Come on…let's go"

***********

"Whhaaat?", Harry's mouth dropped open, "but that's impossible…"

"Harry you've got to think…the only way we can cure this is if we know how you got it", Remus tried to remain calm, "the sooner the better"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know!", Harry's eyes widened in horror, "so your saying I'm going to die?"

"Harry…"

"I'm seventeen Remus, I want the truth not a lie", Harry shut his eyes impatiently.

"You're susceptible to any germs that enter your path. Which is why…which is why we're going to have to take you out of Hogwarts", Remus took a deep breath.

Voice shaking Harry managed to speak, "So you're saying…I have no immune system?"

"Not exactly", Remus shook his head, "Professor Dumbledore thinks it has to have been something you drank orally. Something that's slowly breaking down your immune system. And I emphasis on the slowly. Which is why whomever did this to you had to plan it all out"

"I want to be left alone", Harry blurted out.

"Harry…"

"No! I want to be alone", Harry shouted rather loudly, "leave!"

"Harry I can't do that!", Remus raised his voice.

Shaking madly Harry pulled the covers over his head. Remus of course tried to pull them off but Harry refused to let him, "I need to be alone"

"Listen to me Harry. Were going to figure this out. I don't want you to worry", Remus pried the covers off of him.

Trying to refrain from becoming more upset Harry looked up at Remus one more time pleading, "Please…"

************

Still partially angry with Hermione, Ron stormed down the hallway five feet ahead of her.

"Ron!", Hermione hurried to keep up, "I'll help you…I will. I'm sorry I said those things…"

"You don't know half of what's going on with Harry right now. You don't know HALF of it", Ron stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Because Harry didn't want you to know why he's still in the hospital wing. He wanted to spear you"

"What is going on Ron!", Hermione gripped onto his arm, "Ron take a breath and tell me--"

"I'm just telling you I have absolutely no idea why were being called down here", Ron pulled away, "so just keep your mouth shut"

"You are worse then Harry and he has reason!", Hermione groaned, "get a life Ron"

"Maybe I'm just being a good friend!", Ron shouted angrily at Hermione, "unlike someone who's future is more important"

"Being a good friend doesn't mean I have to solve every little thing that breaks Harry's heart. You know I want to but I can't! We can't bring his parents back…and as much as we try we CANNOT bring Sirius back either. It's life Ron. I'd think you of all people would comprehend all this", Hermione continued walking.

"That's crap Hermione", Ron grabbed her arm making her wince, "Oh deal with it!"

"Let go of me", Hermione pulled away glaring at Ron, "Now are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am", Ron followed closely behind Hermione keeping his distance.

Hermione blocked Ron's path before he could, however, enter, "Ron I've gotta know. Is something wrong with Harry?"

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, "I honestly don't know"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him!", Ron put his ear to the door when he heard a familiar voice, "I just had to know what's going on around here"

"He needs to see you. He needs to know that your still on his side", Dumbledore's voice came next.

"I'm doing what I feel is best for him. Now excuse me but I have places to be"

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life Sirius", Dumbledore spoke again.

Hermione and Ron instantly stared at each other exchanging glances. Hermione reacted first, "Come on we can't let them know we heard…we've gotta go tell…."

"Oh well this is just great!", Hermione's mouth hung open when she heard someone behind her.

"I could say the same to you!", Ron grew angry but Hermione stepped out in front of him.

"We're supposed to meet with Professor Dumbledore. We weren't spying", Hermione assured Sirius. 

"Oh dear…", Professor Dumbledore repeated the reaction as he too walked out.

"You planned this didn't you Dumbledore?", Sirius looked at the older man, "pathetic really. After what I just told you…"

"Stop being stupid", Ron jumped in, "you can't leave again"

"Ron this is none of your business", Sirius looked over at the redhead, "this is between-"

"Sirius!"

"I have to go", Sirius nodded at Dumbledore, "and you two not a word of this to Harry or Remus"

"What is wrong with you?", Hermione exploded, "I'm not going to let you walk out on your godson again! He's your responsibility for gods sake"

"I'll be back I promise", Sirius reassured Hermione, "I'll be back by graduation"

"Sirius please…Harry's ill he needs you", Professor Dumbledore had been reluctant to blurt out.

"Harry's….I mean I'm sure he'll be fine", Sirius shrugged, "I have to get going"

"If you must", Dumbledore shook his head with disappointment, "Ron…Hermione I need to speak with you both"

Hermione quickly followed the headmaster inside. But Ron lingered behind leaving Sirius with one thought, "If you think I'm going to keep my mouth shut about this…you've got another thing coming"

"Come on Ron. He obviously doesn't care about Harry", Hermione pulled him inside slamming the door shut as harshly as she could.

************

For the next few days Harry laid in the hospital wing refusing visits from even Ron or Hermione. When the day finally came when he was to leave he was more depressed than ever before.

"Come on Harry up", Remus forced the boy out of bed, "Ron and Hermione want to talk to you before you leave"

"I don't want to talk to them", Harry grumbled, "I just want to get out of here"

"Harry they're your best friends…you owe it too them", Remus through Harry's remaining items inside his trunk.

"FINE", Harry shouted harshly, "It's probably not my choice anyway"

"Try to be nice to them okay?", Remus watched Harry storm out of the hospital wing, "Harry…"

"Hey we were just coming to see you!", Hermione smiled cheerfully at Harry as they met him at the door.

"Yeah how's it going?", Ron too put on an all to fake smile.

"I'm dying what do you think", Harry shrugged trying to get past them.

"We have to tell you something. Something important", Hermione put an arm on his shoulder, "please Harry"

"Five minutes", Harry took a deep breath.

Hermione looked relived., "It's about Sirius"

"Sirius?", Harry swallowed hard, "what about Sirius"

Ron continued watching Harry closely, "He was here…a few days ago. We wanted to tell you sooner but you--"

"He was here? Why didn't someone tell me!", Harry turned red with anger, "Why didn't he come see me?"

"He says he'll be back by graduation if it helps", Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile.

Harry looked like he was ready to explode with hurt and anger, "I have to get going"

"Harry are you okay?", Hermione stared at him.

Harry's head felt like it was spinning in circles. He could no longer comprehend what Hermione and Ron were saying. And one thought stuck out in his mind. _What if I'm dead by then?_

"I'm fine", Harry responded taking off in another direction, "I just have to go"

"I'll follow him", Ron muttered to Hermione as Harry rushed inside the boys bathroom.

"I'm scared Ron", Hermione brushed away a tear, "I'd give anything to help him…I've been researching since we found out. But I still…I can't find anything"

Ron pointed at the door Harry had just gone through, "I better go make sure he's okay"

"Okay", Hermione whispered weakly.

"You'll be okay right?", Ron gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah I'll be okay", Hermione nodded as Ron rushed after Harry, "once I know Harry is"

Ron quickly walked toward the bathroom. He pushed the door open but it was stuck, "Harry unlock the door!"

From a distance he heard Professor Lupin exchange words with Hermione, "Harry it's Ron!"

Remus put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I'm sorry about him"

Ron was startled, "I didn't…I mean I didn't mean to upset him"

"It's not your fault", Remus used his wand to open the door, "He's just going through so much"

Remus and Ron each slowly walked inside the bathroom, "Harry?"

"Go away!", Harry yelled from the corner, "I don't want to talk to anyone"

Remus kneeled down beside him, "Harry you've gotta stop this. Please just let us help you. Forget about Sirius…just forget about him. There are plenty of other people here for you"

"I don't want to die", Harry brushed away a tear.

"You aren't going to die", Remus handed Harry a tissue, "once we figure out where you got it from we'll be able to stop it. So just think Harry…for gods sake do you remember anytime someone could've done something like that?"

Harry shut his eyes trying to recall the last few months, "Wait a minute…"

"What?", Ron spoke hopeful.

"That night at quidittch…", Harry stared at Ron, "I've recalled the night over and over in my head so many times…after you left Ron, I was sitting outside by myself"

Ron winced, "Well…um what does that have to do with anything?"

"Cody…I could've sworn something tasted funny but I was so upset…again", Harry joked trying to pull himself together, "I could be totally wrong I mean…it's just an assumption"

"Your gut feeling is usually right", Ron extended a hand to help his friend up. 

Harry accepted, "I'm probably wrong I mean it…"

"Harry stop trusting people", Ron put his arm around his friend, "in times like these you can hardly trust anyone"

"I just-"

"We know you just don't want to hurt anyone. But think of all the people who've hurt you Harry. The world isn't as trusting as I'd like to let you go on believing", Remus followed slowly behind Harry and Ron.

"So your saying you think Cody…I mean it doesn't make sense. I must be wrong", Harry shrugged.

"I'm not going to look back ten years from now and think I could've done something to save my friend and I didn't", Ron stepped out in front of Harry. 

Harry smiled for the first time in days, "Thanks Ron"

"We better go straight to Dumbledore", Remus motioned for Ron and Harry to follow him.

"Harry!", Hermione ran toward him after they reached the corridor, "I was so worried about you"

"I'm sorry", Harry surprised Hermione by pulling her into a hug.

Hermione stared at him oddly, "are you alright?"

"That is one question I am getting so sick of", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it….your only seventeen. At the rate your life's going I mean", Ron joked along.

Minutes later the four arrived in Dumbledore's office. But someone else had beat them there.

"Remus…Harry I'm glad your both here", Professor Dumbledore frowned, "Max here has brought something to my attention"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand whispering, "Remember whatever it is were all in this together"

"I'm so sorry Harry", Max rushed to his side, "I should've said something sooner….I know I should've….you must hate me"

"So it's…it's true then?", Harry spoke quietly, "your brother…"

"My whole family. They're all on the dark side. Cody was just doing what dad told him too…they were going to kill my dad Harry he had too!", Max grabbed Harry's arm.

"So you'd rather have Harry suffer instead!", Ron shouted shoving Max away from Harry, "After all Harry's done for the team….for you"

"So what made you come forward now? Why should I believe you aren't lying again?", Harry took a step backward.

"Because I know the cure. I know where the antidote is", Max replied weakly.

"Well hand it over!", Ron looked ready to strangle his fellow quidittch member.

"Well its…it's not that simple", Max shook his head, "the only person who can get at it…is someone who isn't willing to help you"

"Who?", Remus stared at the small boy, "surely we can convince them…"

"Draco Malfoy"

************

Author's Note:

Okay so I still left a horrible cliffy…I deeply apologize. Ha ha…I know your all swearing at me right now. But anyway there's a chance I'll get a big chuck of the next chapter written tomorrow. Depends if I decide to work on this story or Brotherly Love. Which also depends on how many reviews I get!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (outside of the cliffy)

AngelDusterBuster

************

__

The Best Readers A Writer Could Have

Lady of Arundel- Well I briefly mentioned Sirius in here. But I'm making him a bigo jerk…I feel so bad. He is coming back in the future and I hope to clear things up for the poor guy!

Nobody In Particular: I hate it when computers do that…but anyway thanks! Oh and thanks for reviewing too.

Tiger Lily: Yeah poor Harry…I'm so happy that you like that story! Thanks for reviewing!

Anie: Really it was? That's what people said…hmm I'll have to read it again. But thanks!

Harrystwin: Thanks and I'm glad you can't wait! I can't wait either…wait that didn't make any sense did it?

Princess Kattera: Yeah maybe that's why I did that! I was er…pretending that was me in my mind or something. Ha ha…well I'm glad I cheered you up! Now I just need to cheer myself up…

Anaticulapraecantrix- Don't worry about it! I understand…I originally had something else as eleven and stuff. Oh and I hope you like the first chapter to Brotherly Love as well!

FairyTale- Our famous ex-convict…haha. I'm not sure when I can tell you he'll be back. I mean I know when he'll be back but I don't know when that chapter will pop up just yet. I'll keep you posted. Dam…now I'm going to get detention. Yeah really my stress needs to blow up! Ha ha…so talk to you soon I hope!

Fickle: Thanks!

-_- ha ha I know whatcha mean. I've been writing for a while now and I still can't get used to the fact people even read my stuff. Well hope to hear from you soon!

Cierra- I want to I want to! Geez people are really going to start striking after this chapter….but he's coming trust me! Only I can't say more then that…

Cissy- I'm glad too. I love writing, literally. 

Lei Dumbledore- Whoa whoa whoa! I read something of yours….I can't put my finger on it though. I always think its freaky when people who have stuff way better than mine take a moment to read my stuff. But….thanks!

Camel Socks- Nice name….haha. Well don't worry cause it's not over! But I'm glad your enjoying it. Enough to read it twice? Wow!

Bookworm2000-And that is just what? But okay whatever it is cool beans!

Arwena- Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed Brotherly Love…if you read it…

Amy- Sirius is coming back! Like I keep telling everyone I want to tell you but I can't. And thanks.

Okay you guys I'm getting really freaked out that this many of you read my…._my_ stories. Is this a dream or something? Well let me know in your review next chapter! (haha)

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	13. The Antidote

__

Sooner or Later

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

__

Chapter Thirteen- The Antidote

"Malfoy?", Ron blurted out all to suddenly, "You can't be serious…that scum is-"

"Ron!", Remus jumped in, "maybe you and Hermione should…"

"No", Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand, "Were not eleven anymore. Whatever is happening to Harry is our concern just as much as it is yours"

"Remus could you please see to it Mr. Malfoy is brought done here. Immediately", Professor Dumbledore added barely taking his eyes off Harry.

Remus was obviously reluctant himself to leave Harry, but carefully he slipped out of the room. He knew it wasn't going to be the best thing he ever did going down to find Harry's greatest enemy.

"He's not going to help me Professor", Harry shook his head weakly, "I know he isn't"

"Maybe you should sit down Harry", Professor Dumbledore motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Harry swallowed hard. But Hermione took the seat next to him. He was incredibly grateful for this.

"I think _he_ should leave", Ron shot yet another glare in Max's direction.

"Mr. Burrows", Dumbledore started, "Could you please take a seat outside?"

Max quietly slipped past Ron out of the room. But Ron wasn't finished talking, "Surely your going to expel him aren't you?"

"Mr. Weasley I remember a certain sister of yours who got caught in a similar predicament several years back. Did we expel her?", Dumbledore calmly reminded Ron.

"But that's different. She didn't know what was going on…he did!", Ron pointed at the door.

"Certain circumstances affect the way we do things in times like these. Put yourself into young Cody's place. You'd do anything to save your own parents wouldn't you?", Dumbledore asked Ron.

"It's people like that….that are the reason Harry has no parents", Ron blurted out angrily.

"Ron stop it!", Harry jumped up, "you don't know everything so stop blabbering on like you do"

"Harry please…", Hermione pulled him back down.

"I didn't want to bring it up Harry but it's true", Ron suddenly felt horrible that he'd brought Harry's parents up, "I'm sorry"

Harry refused to look over at his friend, "Malfoy isn't going to help"

"I realize that the four of you don't get off on the right foot…but Mr. Malfoy isn't as cold hearted at you make him to be", Dumbledore paused when there was a knock on the door, "Now I think it's easy to say your all very upset…with good reason. So I think it would be better if you waited outside"

All three nodded. Ron opened the door revealing a almost nervous looking Draco and Remus. One by one they each rushed past.

Ron quickly decided he'd play the role of Harry's bodyguard. Something Harry in return wouldn't appreciate, "Don't even talk to him Burrows"

"Ron…this is my fight. This is my battle. And this time I'm not going to win", Harry walked around his friend storming out into the corridor.

"Harry?", Ron and Hermione stared at each other, "What was that about?"

"I don't know but I'd follow him", Max spoke up.

"You shut up…I know how to be a friend unlike you", Ron spat out, "come on Hermione let's go"

"Ron…I think you should stay here", Hermione grabbing his robes, "You aren't scoring many points in the keeping friends category today"

Ron stared at Hermione in awe. But she responded first, "yes Ron believe it or not there are people left who are going to stand up to you. Deal with it!"

And with that she ran out into the dark corridor with only the light of her wand, and the few torches hanging from the walls.

********

"What….are…you…doing", Hermione panted when she finally caught up with Harry.

"You weren't suppose to follow", Harry shoved something quickly back into his pocket.

"You promised!", Hermione shoved Harry against the wall, "YOU PROMISE ME HARRY"

"What'd I do?", Harry stared at Hermione who looked angrier then he'd ever seen her.

Hermione decided to use a more nonverbal method. She pointed to his pocket, "Empty your pockets"

Harry stared at Hermione unsure of whether she was serious or not, "What?"

"Just get it over with Harry…where's the damn knife!", Hermione held her wand out in front of his face, "Right now!"

"Are you insane?", Harry stepped away digging a slab of parchment out of his pocket, "it's just a letter"

Hermione grinned turning red, "oh.."

"Knife? What'd you think I was….ha that's what the make Harry lose his hearing screams were for", Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Man…that's hilarious. Really have it tested if you want…it's just a letter"

"I'm sorry…I just-"

"It's okay…understandable why you'd think that. I guess I am kind of acting that way", Harry shrugged, "Sorry"

"It's not your fault…I'm just so worried about you Harry. If I was you--"

"Please I have enough crazy thoughts in my head", Harry held a hand up, "really I do"

Hermione smiled, "Only you can be going through the worst things and stuff make jokes out of them"

"I kinda blew up at Ron though…didn't I?", Harry sighed, "I've gotta stop making people mad at me"

"Who said Ron was angry with you?", Hermione questioned, "You saw the way he was acting…he deserved it. And Harry for the billionth time Sirius isn't angry with you either"

"So why does he come to Hogwarts secretly hoping I don't find out?", Harry knew he was saying rhetorically. 

"Let's just go back…I'm sure Ron's worried", Hermione smiled holding her hand out, "shall we?"

Harry shook his head, "Wait"

"What is it?", Hermione stared at her friend.

"Were you really going to curse me?", Harry pointed at the wand now carefully pushed into Hermione's pocket.

Hermione laughed, "That's for me too know and you to never find out"

*********

"Would you shut up! Do you honestly think I'm in the mood to talk to you right now?", Ron blurted out as Max tried once again to apologize to Ron, "Harry may be dense enough to think your not at fault but I'm not"

"Shows who the better person is", Max muttered not caring whether Ron heard.

"Do you even really care? Because otherwise get out of my face", Ron walked over to the door trying to listen to the conversation going on inside Dumbledore's office.

"Your not going to hear anything", Max rolled his eyes at Ron.

"What?"

"This is Dumbledore. Do you honestly think he didn't already think of that?", Max paused, "aren't you starting to wonder where they are?"

"They'll come back after Harry's calmed down", Ron paced back and forth.

"You could use a little calming down yourself", Max added, "It's amazing how fast you turned your back on me"

Ron's mouth dropped open with laugher, "Wow…did your really just say that? Your brother poisons Harry and you wonder why I've turned my back on you? You turned your back on Harry. And me"

"So have me expelled. Think I care?", Max stood up.

"Where are you going?", Ron stared at him.

"Anywhere but here"

*********

"Only because it's life or death", Draco shrugged his shoulders surprising everyone in the room.

"You mean that?", Remus stared down at the boy not knowing whether to trust him, "even though you aren't getting anything out of it?"

"Oh but I am", Draco grinned, "Potter'll never live this one down"

Ignoring Draco's comment Dumbledore continued, "So you have the plan down then?"

"I'm not stupid. Yes I have the plan down….but there's some things you don't know", Draco obviously struggled to admit, "As with every dark arts potion…we'll its not as simple as curable. There's side affects"

"It doesn't matter. Harry's life is all that matters", Remus shook his head.

"If you say so…", Draco shrugged again, "retrieving the antidote is the easy part. Potter's the one who'll have the hard part"

"What do you mean?", Remus questioned his former student.

"I mean I've heard my father talk about these things. He'll live of course…but it's some pretty painful stuff"

Remus stood up, "That's it. I don't care if I have to drag him back here…it's time Sirius comes home"

***********

Ron looked up when he saw the door open. Professor Lupin came through. Ron tried to read the expression on his face but it was impossible.

"Well?", Ron followed him, "What happened?"

"Everything's going to be fine", Remus assured Ron who had followed him, "but I really need to go do something Ron if you'll excuse me"

"Ron!", Hermione yelled from down the corridor.

"Hermione?", Ron turned around, "where's Harry?"

"Oh I ran ahead…he'd pretty tired. So what happened?", Hermione caught up with Ron.

"Ask him", Ron pointed to Remus who walked inside the staff room shutting the door behind him, "he's not telling"

"Geeze Hermione…", Harry yawned making his way toward the two, "run fast enough?"

"Poor Harry", Hermione put her arm around him, "you should get some sleep"

"Can't sleep", Harry muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't", Harry shrugged looking over at Ron, "So what's the verdict? Am I a goner or what?"

Hermione felt like slugging Harry, "If you weren't already ill I'd beat you up for saying that"

"Thanks for sparing me", Harry yawned again.

"Why won't you go to bed?", Hermione studied Harry, "I'm getting ready myself"

"Then go. I'll be fine see I'm already headed off to my wonderful hospital wing bed right now", Harry headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hold up", Ron blurted out knocking on the door, "were getting you some answers right now"

"Ron…", Harry turned around, "I don't want to know"

"Harry what's wrong?", Ron for the first time looked his friend over, "I mean…"

"I'm scared okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?", Harry mumbled on, "So please…I don't know just let me live in suspense. However long that might be…"

Seizing Harry's arm Ron shoved the staff room door open, "Ron…"

"He's gone…", Ron peered around the room, "but where…I mean.."

"It's a sign. Means I'm going to die", Harry nodded.

"Snap out of it!", Ron gave Harry a light shove.

"Okay everyone breathe", Hermione stepped between the two, "Why don't we just go ask Dumbledore?"

"Or you could just ask me", the three froze when they heard a voice behind them, "Dumbledore's looking for you Potter"

"I imagine everyone wants to have there last words with me…", Harry made Ron glare at him again.

"Cut it out!"

"You're not going to die Potter", Draco rolled his eyes, "but I have to say…you really do owe me big time"

"Wait a second…you mean…you…your?", Harry stared at Draco.

"Of course I am, in fact I'm making a surprise visit to my house tonight", Draco shrugged, "fun fun when you live with my father. But anyway I need to talk to you alone Potter"

Ron and Hermione quickly each stood at Harry's side, "Were not leaving"

"I just wanted you to be warned of what you have ahead of you. My part is the easy part", Draco tried to catch Harry's eye, "I know they aren't going to tell you, so I am"

Harry nodded unsure of what to say, "When are you leaving?"

"Soon. I have to go before father gets home", Draco explained, "well I better get going.."

"Wait", Harry stepped past Ron and Hermione, "are you sure you…I mean you want to go alone?"

"Trust me Potter you don't want to come to Malfoy Manor", Draco laughed, "I won't be long"

"Come on Harry", Hermione spoke quietly, "I'll make sure you get back okay. Coming Ron?"

"I'll meet you back in the common room", Ron watched Hermione and Harry leave the room. 

"What is it Weasley?", Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm waiting"

"I don't get you", Ron stared at his best friends greatest enemy, "you hate Harry"

"That's true", Draco nodded, "but I think we established that years ago. Look I'll spare you…even Potter doesn't deserve this shit. I'll get in out and leave you be for the rest of your pitiful life"

"I still don't trust you", Ron shook his head.

Draco shifted slightly a genuine look of sympathy on his face, "Well I'm afraid you don't have any other options"

*************

Later, he wasn't sure when exactly, Harry woke up in his normal place in the hospital wing. Coughing a few times finally he heard someone enter the wing. He rubbed his eyes feeling as if he hadn't slept on bit. 

"Just stop alright? Not in front of him", he heard a voice snap.

"Only because it's for Harry", another voice argued back coming closer to Harry, "wait here I'll go talk to him"

"He's my-"

"Well your going to have to wait", Harry recognized the voice. 

Harry quickly shut his eyes so it wouldn't look like he'd overheard anything.

"Harry", he felt Remus shake him, "Time to get up"

Harry's eyes snapped back open, "I wasn't sleeping that well anyway"

"Tonight your taking a sleeping potion alright?", Remus pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed.

"But-"

"Harry you need rest and your body isn't letting you get any", Remus turned serious.

"Did Draco…I mean did Malfoy--", Harry stumbled.

"Yes", Remus nodded, "but there's something else"

"What else could possibly go wrong?", Harry blinked.

"Sirius is here", Remus muttered quietly, "to see you"

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Sirius Sirius? My godfather Sirius?"

Remus laughed, "Yes. He wants to talk to you if that's alright"

"I don't want to talk to him", Harry surprised Remus, "I have nothing to say"

Remus searched for something to say. He hadn't expected this response, "I know what you mean"

"That's it!", Harry jumped up when he heard the other voice, belonging to Sirius, shout, "I'm not going to sit here anymore"

Harry stared at Sirius with horror. Everyone had been to nice to him lightly the slightest anger in Sirius' voice had made his shake.

"Fine you want to talk? Then talk", The gentleness in Remus' voice disappeared.

"Why did you ask me to come if you didn't want me to?", Sirius blurted out glaring at Remus.

"Because you've had your time to figure things out. Now its time for you to drop the act and take care of Harry", Remus snapped back.

"I told you I'd come back", Sirius muttered.

"What did it take to get you to do that? You read my letter you k now what it said", Remus heard the hospital wing door open.

"Both of you lower your voices", Professor Dumbledore walked behind Madam Pomfrey as they entered the wing, "I think it would be a good idea if you both left"

Harry stared at the goblet in Dumbledore's hand, "I have to drink _that_?"

"Afraid so", Dumbledore muttered, "Go on both of you. Don't make the mistake of doing this in front of Harry"

Sirius quickly rushed out, but Remus lingered, "You'll be okay Harry. Your in good hands"

Harry however still hadn't taken his eyes off the goblet, "Is that smoke?"

"Here you are Mr. Potter", Madam Pomfrey stood next to him, "Your better off drinking it all at once"

More reluctant than he'd ever been before Harry quickly drank down the potion, "UGH….that's the worse thing I've ever tasted…"

"The next 48 hours will be the worst. Then you'll hopefully slowly start to get back to yourself", Madam Pomfrey assured Harry, "I sent your friends to get you some breakfast they should be here soon"

Madam Pomfrey made her way back to her office.

"I'll be back to check on you later Harry…afraid I have an urgent meeting at the ministry today. But Ron and Hermione are welcome to stay with you today. And I do warn you what you've already seen is coming. If you start feeling unbearably ill let Madam Pomfrey know and she'll get you a sleeping potion", Dumbledore explained.

"Your really scaring me", Harry truthfully interrupted.

"You're the toughest student in this school Harry. If anyone can get through it, you can", Dumbledore smiled at him seeing Ron and Hermione rushing in, "I'll let you be"

"Hey!", Hermione smiled pulling Harry into a hug as they passed by Dumbledore, "How are you?"

"Give me the food!", Harry joked, "This taste in my mouth makes me--"

"You okay?", Ron said setting Harry's breakfast down in front of him.

"Yeah", Harry winced, "I'll be fine"

"I feel so useless", Hermione plopped down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Have you…I mean…", Harry started.

"Spit it out Harry", Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sirius is here", Harry finally stated, "And now I wish he wasn't"

Ron stared at Harry obviously curious, "What? All you talked about for the longest time was how you wanted Sirius to come back and now…bloody hell Harry make up your mind"

"I can't wait to graduate", Harry sighed heavily taking a large sip of his milk.

"Why?", Hermione blurted out.

"To get the hell out of here of course", Harry shrugged, "First chance I get I'm gone"

Ron and Hermione stared at each other unsure of what to say, "Harry we…we have no idea you felt that way"

"Maybe it's this stuff", Harry pointed to the goblet, "but there's a lot of things I suddenly feel like saying. Like Hermione are you ever going to get off the study program and get a boyfriend? But don't ask Ron for help…he doesn't know himself"

Hermione looked ready to burst out in tears, "Is that really what you think Harry? That I'm some ugly nerd?"

"If the shoe fits put it on", Harry stretched his arms out, "You know I'm feeling better already…think I'll go for a little walk"

"He didn't mean that", Ron mouthed to Hermione, "Harry you can't leave you know that…Harry?"

"I think he's going to be sick!", Hermione grabbed the nearest bed pan holding it in front of Harry.

"I'm fine", Harry shook his head. But his friends weren't stupid.

"Harry your shaking", Hermione noted. Harry shut his eyes again, "Harry what's going on…"

The two friends each took a deep breath wondering what they could do for their friend. And that's when they knew, everything Draco had said had begun.

************

The next few hours went by slower then Harry could've ever imagined. After shooing Ron and Hermione out, Remus hadn't left his side all day. He'd go through times when he was perfectly fine, and the next minute he felt like his skin was turning inside out. He was just about asleep when a new pain erupted, something he'd felt before all to many times.

"Harry?", Remus looked up from his book, "You okay?"

Harry shoved a pillow over his head as Remus rushed over to him, "Harry what's wrong?"

"Remus", Sirius' voice entered the room, "I've been thinking about what you….what's wrong?"

Remus ignored Sirius straining to hear Harry. Finally after prying the pillow from Harry, Remus gasped.

"What what is it?", Sirius too had now rushed over. 

Harry grabbed for Remus' hand squeezing it hard, "My scar…"

"Shhh", Remus tried to pull Harry's hand away, "it'll pass…"

Sirius stood in the background staring at his godson. He'd left Harry hoping it would do some good for the both of them. But now he could see he'd made the biggest mistake in the world.

Breathing heavily Harry finally was able to compose himself to some extent, "That's the worse its…ever been--"

"Here", Remus grabbed something from one of the infirmary cupboards, "you need some rest Harry you can't handle staying awake through this"

"Are you…are you okay", Sirius bent down next to Harry's bed as he watched Remus mix together a sleeping potion for Harry, "I didn't mean to do this to you Harry…"

"Sirius?", Harry asked as if it was a dream.

Sirius smiled, "I'm right here Harry. And this time I'm not going anywhere"

The sleeping potion had been mixed so that Harry could sleep away the next two days. But there was much more going on around Hogwarts that Harry would have no clue about until he woke up. One of which would be something that would be the greatest tragedy the wizardry world had ever seen. 

****************

Authors Note:

Hey it's me! Just a few little notes here. Firstly, I had a thought today so I'm going to run a little pole thing. Would you rather have once a week updates as it is right now, or one update every two weeks twice as long? Just let me know in your review. 

OH good news for you guys. If I get a lot of reviews generated over-night I don't have school tomorrow. I have about I'd say four pages down for chapter fourteen, so there is a slight chance chapter fourteen could be up as early as tomorrow. But then again that depends on how many reviews I get.

Thanks as always!

AngelDusterBuster

****************

Sky Brooks- Ha I think this ones even longer! But isn't that a good thing? Haha thanks for reviewing!

Lady of Arudel- Exactly! And I got sick of complaining…so I made Sirius my version! Hope to hear from ya again soon!

Anie- I always hope you'll review! I agree…Draco isn't _that _bad. Take your time…read it when you get a chance! And as always I hope to hear from you next chapter!

Katie- Reading a soap opera eh? I do hope that's a good thing… I made you cry? Awww…I'm sorry. But thanks for reviewing?

Hermione Cartwright- Well like I said possibly tomorrow even! But hey I loved meeting you. I like chatting with people who read my stuff….*hint hint to others*

Arwena- Yesum Draco saved the day. Until next time the one the only ANGELDUSTERBUSTER! Sorry this time I couldn't resist…

Black Dreamz- Yay! Chapter thirteen is out! Hope I made the last cliffy go away…although I apologize for doing it again! Please don't hurt me….

FairyTale- Hmm…should I be honored to make you hate Sirius for the first time? Haha…but in all seriousness thanks for the review!

Anaticulapraecantrix- Really you liked Brotherly Love? Thanks…I have a zillion ideas for that one. But first I'm going to concentrate on getting this story through the next leg. Never fear though because I'm always near! Ha that was lame…

-_- Hey! How do you know it'll all end happily ever after? Let me please remind you of the ending to Shades of Blue and Yellow! But then again….in the near future there's a sequel to that coming out…

Summersun- Yesum very! But Draco deep down is a good person. Right? 

Harrystwin- Ha ha that's cute…one foot in front of the other! Sirius made a pathetic attempt this chapter…he just doesn't know our Harry as well as he thinks he does. 

Anti Pasta (x2)- I really don't believe anyone 's told Sirius that little detail…let's hope for Harry's sake they don't! And its drama queen I think…being that I'm a girl and all. Hahah.

Fickle- What were you nervous about? Well…thanks I think!

Them Girl- Um I think I gave another bad cliffy this chapter…I apologize! Like it when Rona and Hermione argue eh? Well there's a lot of arguments coming up!

Ice- When did I say I fight a lot with my dad? No no not trying to kill anyone! And I do feel honored! 

CNJ- And I'd also like to take a moment to say one thing. As for them being out of character I don't think we can really say that. God no's what will happen in the next few books. Harry could be a completely different type of person by then! But otherwise thanks for reviewing!

PadfootsPeanut (x3)- Hey! It's my good old pal…sorry if I acted strange the other day. Lots going on in my life right now…madness. How I find time to pump this out I'll never know.

Jordan123- Hey I enjoyed meeting you the other day as well! I don't mean to leave you hanging… and thanks! 

Oh and on a side note this chapter we ranked in 22 reviews. That's more then I've ever had for a chapter in my history on ff.net! Thanks everyone not…hahah lets try to beat it again!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	14. Meet Sarah

****

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

**********

Chapter Fourteen: Meet Sarah

****

**********

****

SURPRISE ATTACK AT THE MINISTRY

BY: Rebecca Edwards

Late last night the school governors, and Minister of Magic were to meet for a meeting regarding an issue at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But the business meeting soon turned into a war in which everyone there fought for their lives. 

The details have not been released but it is said to be the work of the earlier known dark wizard who called himself, Voldemort. 

Perhaps the worst of it all is the deaths. This surprise attack killed three people. Two school governors, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. 

Mr. Fudge refused to comment on the situation, however Lucius Malfoy father of a student at Hogwarts was available. His words were, "Everyone at the ministry had been denying any dark activity. This attack was certainly preventable, and all three men will be missed"

Whether this has anything to do with Mr. Fudge's lack of cooperation with the press, we shall soon find out. Dates and times for memorial services soon to come. 

********

The news had shocked the world overnight. The loveable headmaster of Hogwarts was gone leaving the school under high security even so. But as for Harry who'd been out for the past two days, the news shocked him more than anyone could've imagined. 

"Harry you have to eat something", Hermione shoved a plate in front of him, "you don't want to end up back in the hospital wing"

"She's right you know", Dean Thomas took a seat next to Hermione, "they'll send you straight back"

"They could've at least canceled classes…how are we supposed to concentrate", Ron frowned looking over at Harry, Come on Harry…at least talk to us"

"I'm guessing they want to put our minds on something. The teachers aren't in their right minds themselves though", Hermione shrugged, "I just can't believe he's gone"

Harry couldn't handle listening to them all. He jumped up from the table hoping for once he wouldn't be followed. All he really wanted was some time alone. Some time to think things through.

"Harry wait up!", Hermione squealed quickly racing toward him, "where are you going?"

"Don't know", Harry muttered knowing Hermione would keep following him anyway.

Checking her watch Hermione sighed, "we have class in ten minutes…how about we go get our things?"

**************

First class of the morning had been DADA. Now Harry had started going back with everyone else in the class again long ago, but he still hated any time that he had to see Professor Sanibel. 

Class had gone as usual. Hermione would raise her hand answering questions. But the mood in the room was horrible. Not a happy face in sight.

Harry went to every one of his classes, but that didn't mean he participated. But nobody was going to say anything either, after everything Harry had been and was going through. Dumbledore had been his mentor, his teacher. Someone that Harry would never forget. 

"Harry I need to speak with you after class", Professor Sanibel tapped him on the shoulder catching him in one of his daydreaming moments.

Harry nodded. Ron gave him a worried glance, "Harry you do realize you just agreed to a meeting with Professor Sanibel don't you?"

Harry shrugged so Ron decided to carry on the conversation, "You know usually I wouldn't be the one to say this but…were looking at April now Harry. And you…your looking at not graduating if you don't make up some assignments"

Harry shrugged again. Ron groaned, "Harry snap out of it…don't you want to graduate?"

"Ron", Hermione nudged him, "Come help me over here"

"Hermione I'm talking to Harry", Ron snapped.

"Ron…come here", Hermione pulled her friend over to her side, "Lay off him just a little okay?"

"I'm just worried about him…I'm trying to be a good friend", Ron slammed his book shut, "It's almost time to go. He doesn't even realize little things like that anymore!"

Hermione and Ron both looked over at Harry who was now doodling on the white spots in his book.

"Why doesn't Sirius talk to him…they really haven't talked since Harry woke up", Hermione suddenly agreed with Ron, "someone has to do the dirty deed…and he won't listen to us"

"Summarize chapter fifteen for next time class", Professor Sanibel barely had to raise her voice one bit for the class to hear, "and do try to cheer up a bit"

"Harry", Hermione grabbed his quill from him, "Class is over"

"Oh", Harry muttered tearing it back from Hermione's hand. He started packing his things when Professor Sanibel confronted him.

"Harry…I've noticed your missing quite a few assignments", Professor Sanibel pulled up a chair next to Harry, "are you having troubles?"

Harry shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't understand, defense was his best class. He just didn't do them.

"Sirius should be here any second", she tried to grasp Harry's attention.

But even that didn't work anymore. Harry only nodded. He didn't even look up when two feet advanced toward them.

"Harry", Sirius too pulled up a chair next to him, "Harry grieving isn't a bad thing…but not talking to anyone that is"

Harry looked up at Sirius but remained silent. 

"Almost everyone of your teachers has approached me saying the same thing Harry", Sirius kept repeating Harry's name hoping to catch his attention, "He hasn't turned an assignment in forever. He doesn't even try to concentrate in class. If he doesn't ace his exams he'll fail. You do understand what that means don't you Harry?"

"I'm not stupid if that's what you mean", Harry finally spoke throwing his things into his backpack.

"We know you aren't stupid Harry--"

"No that's right. You've already filled that position", Harry through his backpack on rushing out of the room.

Relieved nobody was waiting or following him Harry took a deep breath. He almost didn't know how to react to being alone anymore. But it didn't last for long.

"What do you mean we have to forfeit!", Ron's voice rang around the corner.

Harry froze in place peering around the corner. He could see Professor McGonagall and a furious Ron.

"Were two players short. Although it hasn't been determined whether or not games will even continue", McGonagall explained, "I'll keep you posted"

"Alright", Ron sighed as the two separated. Harry could've sworn Ron had looked right at him, but instead he kept walking.

Knowing he would never be alone if he went to the common room, Harry began walking. He had no clue where he was going, but he kept walking. The headmasters last words to him filling his mind.

"You're the toughest student in this school Harry. If anyone can get through it, you can"

The words repeated through his mind over and over. Harry tried to shake the feeling off. 

Deep in thought he hadn't heard the footsteps behind him. He jumped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Potter go back to your common room if you don't have a class"

Startled Harry looked up, "I didn't know we weren't even allowed to walk the corridors any longer"

"You are. But its best if you don't allow your mind to take over you", Professor Snape motioned for Harry to follow him.

"I can make it there myself", Harry protested.

"Harry! There you are--", Sirius have rushing toward him.

Harry groaned in annoyance, "Please get him away from me"

"What?", Snape looked down at Harry curiously.

"Oh…I ah…didn't mean to say that out loud", Harry turned red.

Surprisingly Snape stepped out in front of Harry, "Did you need Potter for something Black? Because he needs to get to class"

Both Harry and Sirius stared at Snape with amazement. This was the same Snape that constantly let Harry know how much he hated him. The same Snape with a grudge for his father.

Sirius didn't take it well, "Excuse me? This is my godson and…"

"Just shut up Black. Harry doesn't need you to be on him with your criticism right now. So if you don't have anything important to say we'll be off", Snape stared at Sirius who couldn't believe his ears.

"Get over here Harry", Sirius snapped angrily, "Right now"

"Harry graduates soon which I'm sure you've reminded him. You may be able to rule him around for another month or two but soon Black, he'll be out on his own. And whether or not he's going to let you be apart of the rest of his life rests on every word that's coming from your mouth"

************

When Harry rushed to bed that night, hoping to avoid Ron and Hermione, he quickly pulled the curtain around his bed. 

But sure enough he heard Ron's footsteps, "Harry?"

Harry remained silent.

"Give it up already", Ron ignored the curtains dragging his friend out of his bed.

"Ron!", Harry groaned hitting the ground, "Bloody hell what's your problem!"

"Come on", Ron pulled Harry up, "I need to talk to you"

Pulling Harry along with him down the stairs, all eyes were on the two of them. 

"RON!", Harry tried to pull away. But a few things weren't helping. He was still gradually getting back to his normal self, hadn't eaten properly in over a week, along with lack of rest.

Hermione came into view as the two of them reached the corridor outside the common room. It was obvious the two had something up their sleeve.

"Maybe we should go in a classroom or something", Ron muttered to Hermione.

"You know I'm feeling a little light-headed", Harry rubbed his eyes.

Hermione studied him for a moment, "We just want to talk to you Harry"

"What'd I do?", Harry muttered.

"Come on let's go somewhere more private", Ron and Hermione pulled their friend along with them.

Finally they turned inside a dark classroom. Each shivered a little, as it wasn't as friendly as it looked in the day time.

"Okay", Ron said uncomfortably as the three of them each took a seat, "You know that we try to support you in everyway possible. Right?"

Harry kept his eyes on the desk below him nodding.

"But right now we think your handling this loss the wrong way", Hermione joined in wishing Harry would look at her, "Blocking everyone out isn't going to help. Everyone's going through the same emotions Harry. Everyone's going through the same grieving process"

"I know that!", Harry jumped up, "I'm not that dense"

"Please just hear us out Harry", Hermione sighed with relief when Harry sat back down, "we want to help you"

"There's nothing you can do. You don't understand", Harry finally looked up.

"Were not giving you a choice Harry. We don't care how much you hate us for it. You are going to get through this, you are going to graduate, and you're going to have a bright future. So starting tomorrow, were going to talk to each of your teachers. Your going to get your make up assignments. And Ron and I both are going to do everything possible to get you caught up", Hermione continued with a smile, "We love you Harry. Were not going to let you give up, just as you've never let us"

Harry swallowed hard. His head was spinning in circles. "Maybe I just don't care anymore. Voldemort's still out there, and I'm expected to defeat him. Everyone expects it of me. My future if picked"

"That is not true and you know it!", Ron stood up, "You pick your future. You decide who your going to be. Once you walk out those doors they can't make you do anything anymore. Now are you going to let us help you or not!"

Harry paused for a moment. His mind was racing in all directions. First he looked at Ron. Then Hermione, "Yes"

***************

Weeks later, Harry could barely remember the state Professor Dumbledore's death had left him in. Catching up had been very difficult. He'd been in and out of extra lessons with his teachers a dozen times. And with graduation now just around the corner, there was only one obstacle left to get through. And her name, Sarah Winston. 

It had been a Friday morning, during breakfast to be exact when the news came through. A new headmaster had been chosen, and would be introduced today.

"Could I have everyone's attention!", Professor Sanibel shouted above the noise in the room, "Today is a very special day. Today we'd like to introduce to you our new headmaster. As Hogwarts begins it's next stage of life, we'd like to take a moment to remember Professor Dumbledore. All the lives he touched, including many of our own. But we should also be excited because the next stage of the history of Hogwarts, is about to begin. So I'm pleased to introduce to you Headmaster Winston!"

The Great Hall erupted with applause as Professor Sanibel returned to her seat. A man much younger then Albus Dumbledore took the stand.

"Wow, quite the warm welcoming", Professor Winston smiled, "Now I know you all want to get to your classes so I won't take up more than a minute of your time. I look forward to being your headmaster for your years to come at Hogwarts. And as for the seventh years, I hope you enjoy your last few weeks as students at Hogwarts. At this time I would also like to introduce to you my daughter. Sarah honey stand up"

A young women looking about the age of Hermione grinned standing up. 

"She's a seventh year as well. She'll be spending her last weeks here. But as promised I won't keep you, so on to your lessons!"

"I wonder if she'll be in any of our classes", Hermione muttered glancing up from her book.

"I hope so", Ron grinned, "she's really pretty…"

"Oh shut up!", Hermione rolled her eyes, "Only you…Harry would never say that"

"What?", Harry looked up not having been listening to Ron and Hermione.

"Pay attention Harry…honestly get your head out of the clouds", Hermione laughed gathering her things together, "I'll meet you two at class, need to have a quick word with Professor McGonagall!"

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione ran off, "Geeze were almost done and she's still trying to get more homework to do…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "That's Hermione for you. But we better get going…don't want to be late for class"

*************

"That was great wasn't it Hermione? She knew something you didn't!", Ron blurted out as the three walked out of Transfiguration class together.

"Hey Harry", Sarah Winston squeezed between Hermione and Harry.

"Uh…hi", Harry stared down at the shorter girl awkwardly.

"I'm Sarah Winston…remember?", Sarah giggled grabbing Harry's hand, "Come here I want to show you something--"

Before he could react Harry felt himself being pulled away from his friends, "Hey wait a second…I really don't even know you"

"I'm Sarah….your Harry", Sarah laughed a huge smile on her face, "so do you have a girlfriend?"

"Your not too shy are you…", Harry big his lip.

"I was being polite. I know you don't", Sarah rolled his eyes, "ever kissed a girl Harry?"

Harry took a step back, "You're being quite rude you know!"

"Sorry…I forget I'm at a new school now. You people are less forward…", Sarah thought out loud, "In Jersey if you like a guy you just go up and let him know"

"I may not have a girlfriend…how do I put it nicely…forward isn't a good thing around here", Harry turned to walk away.

"Come on…don't get mad. I didn't mean it that way", Sarah followed Harry.

"Look I know your type, so just give it up and leave me alone", Harry waved Sarah away.

"My type? Excuse me? That's the lowest thing a guy could say…but look we've only known each other a matter of minutes and we already have a story! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Harry! Maybe even more…"

"Bloody hell….how dense are you? Can't you take a hint?", Harry turned around to face Sarah again.

"What's the hint? I didn't catch it…", Sarah joked, "and I'm curious since you know me so well. What's my type?"

"Well I'm guessing you went out with every guy at your last school. Broke a few hearts…got into a lot of trouble. Something I don't need help with…never really have known a real true friendship. Need I continue?", Harry smiled.

"That was fairly predictable", Sarah shrugged, "My turn. Perfect little Harry, does everything he's told. Never had a girlfriend. Never been kissed. Every parents dream boyfriend for their daughter. And I'm guessing you've never had sex"

"You've had sex!", Harry exclaimed louder than he meant too.

"Now I didn't say that did I? But anyway I'm pretty close aren't I?", Sarah blurted out.

"You've had sex?", Harry repeated again.

"Harry I was kidding", Sarah grinned, "Lighten up. Anyway…do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Don't even go there. You and me will never ever be anything close to an item", Harry stated harshly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. We've only just met, you can't say that yet", Sarah reminded Harry.

"First impressions. Those I believe in", Harry started walking again.

"It's supposed to be the girl running away from the guy you know", Sarah ran out in front of him.

"Fine", Harry froze in place, "Run in whatever direction you want. Just let me be!"

"No you see then you're supposed to chase after me", Sarah nodded at Harry, "Ready?"

"There is no way--"

"Catch me if you can!", Sarah ran to the left.

"Sarah!", Harry shouted, "Don't go that way….were not allowed up there! Ugh…you are so stupid!"

Rushing up the staircase Sarah had just run up, Harry spotted her turning down a corner in the corridor.

"SARAH", Harry yelled, "This isn't funny….your not supposed to be up here!"

"Oh lighten up already!", Sarah came running around the corner throwing her arms around Harry, "it's a school what are they going to have a three headed dog locked up somewhere?"

"Believe it or not yes", Harry nodded, "Dealt with that thing first year"

Sarah paused for a moment, "Oh…I get it. Your joking right?"

"Nope…oh and if you go in Myrtle's bathroom you can get into the Chamber of Secrets", Harry added for his own pleasure.

"Ooo show me show me!", Sarah pleaded.

"The Chamber of Secrets? What are you insane?", Harry shook his head, "Retard…"

"Freak"

"Idiot"

"Dork"

"Fine I'll be the mature one!", Harry sighed, "now come on before we both get detention for being up here"

"Wait wait…I heard something", Sarah walked over to a small doorway.

"Its in your head. I'm leaving now…"

"Okay "

"You know I can't leave until I know you did", Harry yawned, "come on let's go"

"Oh look a handle", Sarah exclaimed, "Shall I open it?"

"I'm leaving"

"Then go already", Sarah shrugged him off.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Bye"

"Bye"

******************

With an enormous headache Harry had finally made his way back to the common room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Except the two of them only had good things to say. Which annoyed Harry greatly, "What are you talking about! That girl had to have been the most annoying person I have ever met in my life!"

"What'd she do?", Ron questioned.

"She's annoying", Harry blurted out.

"So is Ron but we still love him", Hermione couldn't resist for saying.

"HEY!", Ron shouted, "That was not necessary"

"Oh you know I'm kidding", Hermione rolled her eyes,.

"Would you two please listen", Harry groaned, "your worse then--"

"Don't say it", Hermione interrupted, "he might be right around the corner for all you know. And what's with you? You aren't looking too good"

"Just didn't sleep well last night", Harry yawned.

"Believe me I know. I heard you up all night", Ron rolled his eyes, "why don't you just get a sleeping potion or something…"

"I don't want to talk about it", Harry snapped.

"Harry maybe you should tell someone about your dreams at least", Hermione suggested, "they obviously bother you"

"They'd bother you too", Harry insisted.

"But I would've talked to Professor McGonagall or someone. You refuse to get help", Hermione added.

"Let it alone alright?", Harry grew tense.

  
"Am I sensing a group hug?", Ron groaned, "give it up Hermione when stupid over there figures out how simple his problem is to solve, then he'll take care of it. Until then let him suffer"

"What a beautiful friendship you two have", Hermione mocked Ron, "Until then let him suffer"

Harry stood up leaving Ron and Hermione to argue.

"GROUP HUG!", Hermione shouted practically knocking Harry over as she rushed toward him, "Ron get over here!"

"Enjoy yourselves", Ron waved at Harry.

"It was cute when we were younger but now…come on this is lame", Harry snapped coldly.

"It's either this or you go talk to someone", Hermione pushed Harry away, "I'm guessing what you'll pick"

"Fine….fine. I'll go get a stupid sleeping potion. And then you'll both leave me alone. Is the clear?", Harry looked from Ron to Hermione back to Ron again.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you…I don't want Hermione to hug attack me either"

**************

Author's Note:

Well I did it! Got another chapter up…and I worked my butt of to do it. So now that's it for at least a week. Hope you appreciate the extra chapter! 

AngelDusterBuster

****************

Oh and be sure to thank the following people for this update coming up so _incredibly _fast:

Hermione Cartwright

Lady of Arundel

Jordan123

Mrs. Moony

Silvermoon

Lei Dumbledore

anaticulapraecantrix 

darkphoenix

Pip

Arwena

Star Light

Harrystwin

Ciria 

Hermione Potter

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or MissBedHead26

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	15. Thinking About The Future

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

Chapter Fifteen- Thinking About The Future

Making their way down toward the hospital wing, Ron decided to spark up conversation. Of course having no clue it would be such a tense subject.

"So what'd you think of Sarah?", Ron blurted out all to suddenly.

Harry yawned, "She's okay…if you prefer the annoying type"

"Well stupid if you didn't pick up on it she's obviously got a thing for you", Ron laughed out loud.

"Oh you mean like you've got a thing for Hermione?", Harry grinned watching Ron turn red.

"Shut up Harry!", Ron shoved him.

"Well then shut up about Sarah", Harry sped ahead of Ron.

"Wait a minute!", Ron shouted running after Harry, "Freeze…hold it!"

"What?", Harry turned around puzzled, "What is it?"

"You like her don't you!", Ron half shouted, "Admit it"

"Of course I don't…that's insane", Harry slammed the hospital wing door open.

"Mr. Potter! This is a hospital wing not your front door", Madam Pomfrey glared at the two as they walked inside, "What is it this time?"

"Um…I…I…", Harry mumbled suddenly changing his mind.

"I was wondering if I could have a sleeping potion", Ron stepped in front of him.

Staring from Ron to Harry, Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Certainly, wait here"

"Why'd you do that?", Harry whispered to Ron.

"You deserve a break", Ron shrugged, "I can get one no questions asked but you…they report it to the entire wizardry community"

Harry laughed as he saw Madam Pomfrey coming back toward them, "Alright _Mr. Weasley_. I trust you know about sleeping potion_?"_

"Yeah", Ron nodded, "Thanks…we'll be going now…"

"Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have a word with Mr. Weasley", Madam Pomfrey waited for Harry to rush out.

"What is it?", Ron swallowed hard.

Speaking softly Madam Pomfrey quickly grasped Ron's attention, "I'll let it slide this time, but I'm not supposed to hand out sleeping potions to just anyone. Without the headmasters permission. But assuming this is for Harry…I'm going to let it go. Alright?"

"Really…its for--"

"Ron. I've never known you to have sleeping problems", Madam Pomfrey surprised Ron using his first name.

"Okay okay….its really for Harry. But it's for reason!", Ron assured her.

"What reason?"

"He uh…I mean…"

Ron was relieved when she sighed, "I don't expect you to rat your friend out. But like I said next time things will be different"

"Yeah okay I'll tell him", Ron rushed out of the room. Harry came rushing toward him a curious look on his face. Ron frowned, "She figured it out"

"It's just a bloody potion what's the big deal anyway", Harry tore the potion out of Ron's hand, "Look, now Hermione's happy, you'll be able to sleep, and so will I"

"Okay having nightmares that are making you believe you killed Dumbledore is not normal. It's not healthy. And if you don't talk to someone soon…Sirius or Remus…were going to have to do it for you", Ron sighed.

"I'm fine. Really happier then ever. Don't know what your talking about", Harry shrugged jumped up, "Did you hear something?"

"Don't avoid it Harry I…yeah I did", Ron stared down the hallway, "someone's there"

"What?", Harry panicked.

"Okay whoever's there you've had your fun…", Ron shouted rushing down the hall.

"Ron!", Harry ran after him, "RON"

Ron put his hand up to silence Harry mouthing, "Shut up"

"I'm sure there gone by now stupid", Harry ignored Ron.

But just then something flashed by. A girl with long hair went running in front of them.

Ron immediately reacted running as fast as he could, "HEY COME BACK HERE"

Harry sprinted after Ron who was now a full forty steps ahead of him. But slammed to a halt when he noticed Ron wasn't running anymore.

"Well", Ron shrugged at Harry, "Here's your ease dropper"

"You!", Harry groaned, "What are you stalking me?"

"I'm sorry I overheard your conversation Harry", Sarah pushed a tear away, "Harry are you really having nightmares?"

"Great just great…", Harry bit his lip, "I don't even want to deal with this"

"Harry you should tell someone…my dad--"

"Absolutely not", Harry shouted pushing past both Ron and Sarah, "Your dad will never take Professor Dumbledore's place"

"Forgive him", Ron sighed, "He's still not totally over it all"

"I understand", Sarah stared down the corridor, "But…is he okay?"

"You know what, I'm not sure Harry's been okay since the day his parents died", Ron took a deep breath, "well goodnight…"

"Wait…sorry I didn't catch your name but…"

"Ron Weasley"

Sarah smiled, "Nice to meet you but…I really think I should let my dad know if there's a student having a mental breakdown"

"You can't tell anyone you heard that…Harry had plenty of people he can go to. And he's not having a mental breakdown"

"Then what do you call that!", Sarah pointed down the hall, "The kid obviously needs help"

"Oh and what are you going to do? Nobody can control Harry Potter", Ron laughed, "so like I said goodnight"

***************

When Ron got back to the seventh year boys dormitory Harry had already gulped down the potion. Harry way laying on top of his bed not even bothering to change or crawl underneath the sheets. 

"What's with him?", Seamus walked into the room next.

"Just tired I guess", Ron shrugged.

"Hey you weren't here when these got passed out", Seamus handed Ron a slip of paper, "There's one for Harry as well. Just the dates for rehearsal and things"

"Already?", Ron questioned.

"Well it's not that far away", Seamus grabbed something off his bed, "I'll be in the common room"

"Okay", Ron muttered reading the paper Seamus had just handed him. He sat down on his bed pulling out something Hermione had given him last year. It was a photo album covered with pictures of Harry, Hermione, and himself. He wasn't sure who took the pictures but he never asked. 

Looking down at his eleven year old self, Ron laughed. They all looked to small and pathetic. It was hard to imagine scrawny little Harry could've managed to escape Voldemort that year. 

And Hermione, she'd sure lightened up as well. That first year the only place you'd ever find her was the library. Now she was only there once a week. 

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Hermione was standing in the doorway, "Hey"

"Oh hey", Ron moved over making room for her, "I was just looking at some of these old photos"

Hermione laughed, "please put those away…look at how carefree we are"

"Compared to now you mean", Ron frowned looking across the room at Harry.

"He's going to be furious with me", Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure I did the right thing"

Ron looked over at Hermione curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"I spoke with Sirius….about Harry", Hermione swallowed hard, "Harry's going to hate me isn't he?"

"Hermione why would you do that….I thought we agreed that we'd try to get him to do it himself", Ron reminded her.

"I'm just sick of it…I want him to be happy. I haven't seen Harry happy in over a year Ron. And I don't care if he hates me for it…I just want Harry to have at least one year where nothing but good things happen. If anybody deserves that, it's him", Hermione's eyes flickered over to Harry, "it shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't need to take potions just to get to sleep"

"Well this is the last one he's getting without permission from Sirius or the headmaster", Ron admitted, "and it doesn't help that Sarah knows"

"Sarah? New girl Sarah?", Hermione questioned.

"Yeah", Ron slammed the book shut, "guess it doesn't pay to dwell on better times"

Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder, "Oh Ron…I know this year has been just as hard for you. I'm sorry…"

Ron took a deep breath, "Hermione there's something absolutely crazy that I've been wanting to tell you for about a year"

Hermione lifted her head, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing like that", Ron assured her, "I just I mean…what do you think of us Hermione. I mean not us but…our friendship I mean--"

"Ron…", Hermione laughed, "what are you getting at?"

"Well…guess it's now or never--", Ron mumbled on.

"I like you too Ron", Hermione interrupted, "I mean more then a friend. Something I don't feel about Harry"

Ron grinned, he couldn't help it. He through his arms around Hermione, "I was hoping you'd say that"

Hermione smiled back, "Too bad Harry wasn't awake…I can't wait to tell him he was right"

"Wait a minute…you told Harry you liked me too?", Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Well yeah…I couldn't very well tell you!", Hermione giggled.

"But I told Harry too…that means--"

"It means we have a very good friend"

****************

When Harry woke up the morning he was surprised too see what time it was. He'd slept through his first lesson. 

"Something's up", Harry whispered to himself, "Someone could've shaken me awake by now…surely it wore off"

He quickly jumped off his bed grabbing the materials he needed for the lesson he was supposed to be in right now, Potions.

Taking two steps at a time, Harry didn't even notice that he wasn't the only person in the common room.

"Harry!", Sirius rushed toward him pulling him into a fatherly hug.

Harry was extremely surprised to see his godfather to start with. But the fact that Sirius was hugging him as if there was no tomorrow was a little too much.

"What's going on?", Harry asked after Sirius had released him.

"Sit down", Sirius motioned, "we need to have a talk kiddo"

"Okay", Harry's heard stopped for a moment, "What…what about?"

"Harry I'm sorry if we didn't do more. We didn't try harder to get you through this. Everyone thought you'd be find…I mean because your Harry. But your obviously not", Sirius continued softly.

"What are you talking about?", Harry squinted staring at the ground.

"The nightmares you've been having….the one's where Voldemort makes you kill Professor Dumbledore", Sirius stared a Harry waiting for a response.

"Who told you about that? I'm not having any nightmares…", the stupid half of Harry responded.

"Harry please…I want to stop this right now. This thing between us. Whatever it is…you can tell me anything Harry. I'm not going to get angry with you", Sirius took a deep breath, "So please talk to me"

"So I've been having some silly little nightmare…big deal", Harry shrugged.

"Harry you didn't kill Professor Dumbledore", Sirius replied sternly.

"Sure I did…I mean not literally but…if I'd just let Dumbledore kill me then all of this would over", Harry swallowed hard.

"You know that isn't true. You've been brought up better then that Harry…you know it wouldn't be over", Sirius tried to catch Harry's eye.

"Well if you constantly had a dream like that you'd start believing it too!", Harry half shouted wanting to run out of the room, "Half of me knows Voldemort is the cause of the nightmares….but the other half of me is winning in saying you killed him Harry. It's your fault"

"Dammit Harry that's what he wants to do to you! Don't you see? He thinks killing Dumbledore was killing two birds with one stone. An unstable Harry Potter is an easy target. Your letting him win", Sirius through his hands in the air, "is that what you want?"

"Of course not", Harry shook his head, "Now if you don't mind I need to get to class because nobody saw it in them to wake me for my first class"

"Harry everyone's worried about you", Sirius snapped, "You're going to sleep on your own tonight if I have to stay awake all night"

"What?", Harry bit his lip.

"I spoke with Professor Winston…tonight meet me outside the great hall around ten alright?", Sirius asked.

"Sirius please I don't want to have to explain to people that I have to sleep in the same room as my godfather because I have nightmares", Harry begged.

"Nobody has to know…I'm sure Ron will cover for you.", Sirius assured him, "So is it a deal? Are you going to let me help you?"

"Only because I'm sick of this", Harry took a deep breath.

Sirius smiled, "It means a lot to me that you still trust me"

"I know you'd never do anything to hurt me", Harry shrugged.

"Come on Harry you better get to class…I haven't talked to you lately. How's everything going?", Sirius grabbed Harry's backpack from off the floor.

"Don't worry", Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm going to graduate"

"Well that's good", Sirius dug something out of his pocket, "Because this came for you today"

"What is it?", Harry glanced down at the parchment.

"Go on open it", Sirius grinned.

"Sirius what's going on!", Harry laughed.

"Would you just open it!", Sirius refused to answer.

Harry tore the envelope open :

_Dear Harry,_

As you know Mr. Fudge (the minister of magic) is retiring this year. Sirius had convinced me (don't even ask how) that I should run.

"That's great!", Harry exclaimed.

"Keep reading", Sirius encouraged.

So to the point, I've wrested for the past few weeks with just who I want to run with me as Assistant Minister. That's when it hit me. I don't have to think any longer, because I know the man for the job. So Harry, if you accept, which I hope you do, it'll be a major step into the work force world. This may sound sudden, but when your Harry Potter rules get bent a bit. Normally you need to be at least eighteen to run, but your birthday will come before the actual elections. I've sorted it all out, so all I need is a yes or no from you. 

****

Remus Lupin

"Are you serious!", Harry's eyes lit up, "Me?"

"Yes you!", Sirius laughed, "why not you?"

"I can't believe this!", Harry practically knocked Sirius over hugging him.

"Congratulations Harry", Sirius added, "You've got a higher position then me!"

Harry still jumping up and down grabbing his backpack from Sirius, "I've gotta go tell Ron and Hermione!"

"Whoa whoa whoa", Sirius grabbed the handle on Harry's backpack, "If you don't mind I think we should to see Remus"

"Of course", Harry nodded, "I just….I mean...wow I can't believe it! Are you sure I'm not to young or something?"

"Nope…actually a lot of times they'll pick up the kids fresh out of school. Wait a year or so and there enthusiasm dies a bit", Sirius explained, "Remus wanted to talk to you in person but I thought this would be better. I still can't believe the look on your face…priceless"

"Hahah we'll see who's laughing when I get the power to embarrass you!", Harry threatened.

"When you get", Sirius repeated, "Not yet!"

"Who else is running?", Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy of course…doing the whole family issue bringing Draco in with him", Sirius groaned, "and then Allen Michaels and I can't remember the other name"

"Malfoy?", Harry mouthed, "Who would've thought…guess the quidittch thing didn't work! Hahah!"

"Well they may have the family issue going for them but that's about it. Who in there right mind wants that dumbass making laws", Sirius looked at his watch, "well we'd better get going"

"Oh yeah!", Harry forgot, "come on…lets go lets go lets go!"

******************

"That's fantastic Harry!", Hermione cheered, "I'm so happy for you"

"Congrats", Ron grinned, "It's good to see a smile on your face"

"Thanks", Harry slammed his textbook closed, "all done!"

"Your kidding….come on let me see", Ron pleaded, "You miss a day and you still get it better than me"

"I've never seen you put so much enthusiasm into your potions homework Harry", Hermione laughed, "but anyway Ron and me have some news"

"You finally did it eh?", Harry looked over at Ron.

"Your turn", Ron added leaning forward to grab Harry's book.

"Ron would you shut up about that already? She obviously told her dad after you asked her not to. She can't be trusted", Harry shrugged.

"Wait wait wait….Harry has a crush on Sarah?", Hermione screamed, "Our little Harry is growing up!"

"Okay okay so once you get beyond the fact that see made a pass at me before she even knew my middle name…", Harry admitted.

"Aw…that's so cute Harry", Hermione looked up from her own homework.

"But like I said she can't be trusted", Harry frowned.

"Harry…", Hermione said softly, "Sarah didn't say anything…I did"

Silence erupted between the three for a moment. Before Harry finally gave them the signal everything was fine, "Thanks"

"So everything's okay between you and Sirius?", Ron changed the subject.

"Yep"

"Thank goodness!", Hermione attracted attention when she yelled.

"Isn't it great? Everything's turning out perfect…maybe we will move on with life and live happily ever after!", Harry exclaimed, "Well I have to meet Sirius so I'll see you both tomorrow okay?"

But before they could even respond Harry was already out of sight.

"Isn't it great?", Hermione gathered up the things Harry had left behind, "I can't believe how happy he is"

"Yeah great so now Harry and you both have futures", Ron shrugged, "I always figured Harry and me would end up working together"

"Harry'll hire you once they win the election", Hermione reminded Ron.

"I know…"

"It's just hard to be happy for him when he's leaving you behind?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah", Ron set his quill down, "maybe I'll just go to be myself"

"Ron I don't have the future you think I have…it's just a temporary job", Hermione reminded Ron.

"Wish I had connections with bookstores", Ron shrugged.

"Are we feeling sorry for our self?, Hermione laughed.

"Oh come on Hermione we both know as soon as McGonagall leaves next year the jobs as good as yours", Ron smiled at her. 

"I really don't know what your worried about. Brother of George Weasley who owns the biggest prank store around", Hermione moved closer to Ron.

"Your right", Ron put his arm around Hermione, "If there's one thing I've learned from Harry its this. What's going to happen we'll happen, we just have to wait and see"

And then the magic moment happened. As if attracted by magnets, Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss.

************

"Hey!", Harry exclaimed when he saw Sirius walking toward him.

"Glad your still in a good mood", Sirius put his arm around Harry, "Ready to break the cycle?"

"I'm not just ready…I'm determined"

********************

Author's Note:

Hey I bet you were all worried I wouldn't update this weekend. Well wahla! Here it is. And good good news. Since I have off Thursday through Sunday expect hopefully at least two updates in that frame of time. Maybe more…depends.

Oh and I'd like to mention that we are exactly 74 reviews away from meeting my goal of achiving more reviews than I did for Shades of Blue and Yellow. Come on guys help a girl's dream come true by reviewing! 

Well I think I've begged enough…so until next time.

AngelDusterBuster

***************************

Blue Cat- Harry headmaster? No…Harry's not going to be headmaster. But thanks for reviewing!

A . Reader- Haha cute name. Of COURSE you have to ask a question I can't answer. But thanks for being on the few who apparently actually reads my author's notes! In other words thanks for the input!

Pip- Yeah…I was having an off day. Had to have someone hug someone! Sarah will defiantly be in the future chapters so I'm glad you like her! Although she'll be less annoying to Harry hint hint.

Lady of Arundel- Sirius isn't an ass in this chapter! (excuse my language) So stop pouting you big baby! Haha that's my way of saying thanks for reviewing!

Harrystwin- Sure will! And thanks for reviewing.

Serea- Hahah yes, this chapter. And AS I have mentioned at least once before…this is seventh year. We really don't know how anyone will act by then. As much as I hate the criticism thanks for being honest. I understand everyone's not going to like my work, and that's just fine. I hope you can find something you do enjoy to read.

Nobody In Particular- Yesum I like Sarah myself…I actually thought the whole Sarah/Harry thing last chapter was funny. I laughed when I wrote it at least…but then I'm different. Sarah will be in upcoming chapters don't worry. But thanks for reviewing!

Anaticulapraecantrix- You know I've been meaning to ask you. How'd you come up with the name? It's a devil to try to type in! But other than that keep an open mind about Sarah yet. 

Sherylyn- Thank you so much! I love hearing that…not sure how my twisted mind created the plot but hey I did! But I repeat thank you so much!

Maxwell Coffee House- Hey I think I made things better for Harry this chapter. Go me! But thanks for reviewing!

Arwena- Hahah I got what you meant either way. Glad you were excited.

Lei Dumbledore- Well yes but as you might've caught in this chapter, Professor McGonagall's only going to be teaching at Hogwarts one more year. More about that in the sequel though. Hope that clears it up a bit.

Black Dreamz- Don't make me feel bad! 

Ciria- Well what do you know…Harry and Sirius appear to be getting along! (now maybe people's threats with stop) Hahah j/k but in all seriousness I do have a lot of ideas for this story and its sequel. So lookout for more!

-_- It's my birthday? Whoa…even I didn't know that. Haha. 

SaJeHill- HEY! How evil of you to say that! J/k. No I'm not anything like that…it is based on someone I know but I won't say any names incase that person ever stumbles upon this story for some odd reason. And NO, Professor Sanibel is NOT a death eater. Not sure where you got that from…Harry just hates her because Sirius went out with her without telling him.

Jeane- Hey well lookie here I made them all happy! Your wish came true.

Mrs. Moony- Yeah Harry/Sarah will be in upcoming chapters more then the brief appearance she made this chapter. Just wait!

Them Girl (x2)- Thanks for the compliment! Figuring out how I was going to do the whole Draco thing was a bit complicated. So its nice to hear it ended up sounding good. And like I'm telling everyone keep an open mind with Sarah just yet. 

Bookworm2000- OH! I was trying to figure out what exactly you were talking about for the longest time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

CNJ- Okay like I told someone else…here I'll just paste it cause I'm lazy. Well yes but as you might've caught in this chapter, Professor McGonagall's only going to be teaching at Hogwarts one more year. More about that in the sequel though. Hope that clears it up a bit. Give me some credit I did give him a life! Not saying it won't have bumps because well everyone's life does. I'm sorry didn't have a chance to check your stuff out just yet…majorly busy. But I'll try my hardest. 

Twenty-One! Go you guys! I mean of course go beat it! Twenty-Two come on you can do it! Hahah…and no I'm not kidding!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or MissBedHead26

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	16. The Worst Nightmare Of All Is Real

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

Chapter Sixteen: The Worst Nightmare Of All (Is Real)

"HARRY!", Sirius yelled loudly shaking the boy awake, "Harry wake up!"

Harry groaned out loud. When he finally opened his eyes he couldn't place where he was. When he heard Sirius' voice he was quickly reminded.

"Harry are you alright?", Sirius stared down at his godson a frightened look on his face.

Harry who was paler that a Hogwarts ghost finally found his voice, "I'll be okay"

Sirius grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom running it under cold water. Placing it on Harry's head, Harry tossed it of.

"Harry calm down", Sirius handed it back to him, "Your just a little warm that's all"

Harry gave a half smile, "Sorry I just…little shook up"

"Care to talk about it?", Sirius sat down next to Harry. 

Harry shrugged, "There's nothing to say. I keep having the same dream over and over"

"You know it's not true don't you?", Sirius questioned propping up a pillow for Harry to lean against.

"Sure I do but it's still not a very pleasant dream to have every night", Harry half joked.

"I wish I knew what to do Harry", Sirius sighed, "I really thought…oh I don't know…that just me being here would stop it. That's obviously not true"

"I'll get through it Sirius", Harry yawned, "It usually only happens once a night…I should be fine now. Go back to bed"

"Do you ever stop worrying about others long enough to take care of yourself?", Sirius laughed.

"Sirius if I ever did that you'd know something was extremely wrong"

***************

"You still look terrible", Ron was kind enough to point out to Harry the next morning, "Why won't they just make an exception for you with the sleeping potion thing"

"Because there's side affects", Hermione took her usual seat new seat next to Ron, "but you really do look err…under the weather"

"Let me know when you two are done picking apart my appearance would ya?", Harry dropped his backpack to the ground sitting behind Ron.

"Mind if I sit here?", Harry jumped up when he heard a soft voice beside him.

"Oh…yeah…I mean no you can sit there", Harry stumbled ignoring the face Ron was giving him.

"How'd you sleep last night?", Sarah began unloading her books from her own backpack.

"Most people ask so how are you today?", Harry began, "You ask how'd you sleep…but the answer is fine"

"Liar", Sarah rolled her eyes at Harry, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am"

"When did I ever doubt your intelligence?", Harry smiled at Sarah before looking up when he saw Professor McGonagall enter the room.

"Settle down class you have graduated yet", Professor McGonagall yelled over the voices of the seventh years, "although some of you seem to think you have. You still have exams coming up and many of you are unprepared, in fact I know less then half of this class has probably even studied"

Hermione frowned at the thought whispering to Ron, "You studied right?"

"Your teachers have appointed me to address the issue that senioritis as Headmaster. Winston referred to it as is not something to come down with. Your lives are about to begin. We can only teach you so much at Hogwarts. I'm sorry to break the news to you but party time is over. No more late night quiddich victory parties. No more midnight strolls when you shouldn't be out in the first place. It's time you all come to terms with the fact that this time next year, you won't be here"

For the rest of the class period everyone remained silent. And for the first time Harry and his fellow classmates were hit with reality. There time left at Hogwarts was short and a reunion was years away. Soon the people they saw everyday for the past seven years would no longer be apart of their lives. Just a memory of their childhood years, and for some people they would never see again.

**************

Hermione was greatly affected by Professor McGonagall's speech and she wasn't shy to let her two best friends know.

"Promise me something", Hermione cornered Harry and Ron late that night, "Promise me that we'll stay in touch. I don't want to lose either of you, you're my best friends…practically my only friends"

Ron put his arm around Hermione who had tears pouring down her face, "Hermione of course we'll stay in touch. We'll probably see each other all the time…at least I hope so"

"If you two are you going to start making out again please let me know", Harry started to walk away.

"Potter!", Hermione yelled, "get your butt back other here"

Harry laughed, "Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Well actually now that I think about it…you never have. I mean you chased after Malfoy during our flying lesson when I clearly told you not to", Hermione pushed away the tears.

"Don't cry yet Hermione", Harry pleaded, "we still have a few weeks…you'll be insane by then"

"Oh that's nice Harry!", Hermione through a pretend punch at her friend, "you always do know what to say to make me feel so much better!"

"Here let me try again", Harry said thoughtfully, "I think I saw this in a movie somewhere…It's just a phase in your life ending a very--"

"Oh please", Ron burst out laughing, "if that isn't the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth"

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "No there's been stupider…like the time Harry said Hi my names Harry Potter. Really he should've said, ready for the biggest adventure of you life? For the next seven years I'll constantly keep you on your toes, and you life may even be on the line a few times. But let's be friends forever!"

"Oh yes much better than you who should've said something like this. Hi I'm Hermione and I'm going to try to prevent you from having any against the rules fun…and we should research everything before we do it!", Harry defended himself.

"Hahah", Hermione smiled, "so are you leaving again tonight?"

"Yeah", Harry nodded, "it's much less embarrassing…and I don't want to hear anything about it okay?"

"I'm just worried about you", Hermione shrugged.

"Well don't be. If you haven't noticed there isn't much I can't handle anymore", Harry gave Hermione friendly push.

"Except Sarah?", Ron blurted out.

"And you…", Harry turned to Ron, "I'm going to talk to you about that later"

"Have a good night Harry", Ron pushed his friend away from them, "get some sleep!"

Harry turned around and nodded. He waved one more time before disappearing for the night.

***********

Ron and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall the next morning ready to tackle whichever way Harry's night had went. But instead they got to tackle something else.

"Where's your third?", Draco Malfoy stepped out in front of them.

"What do you want Malfoy?", Ron groaned, "I really don't feel like dealing with your stupidity this early in the morning"

"Where's Potter? It's a simple question", Draco pointed behind him to show his usual sidekick/bodyguards weren't there.

"Well Malfoy--", Ron started before Hermione stepped in front of him.

"What Ron is _trying_ to say is. Saying where's your third doesn't exactly work very well. Which we have no intentions of telling you because you probably only want to torment him", Hermione glared at Draco.

"Nice look Granger", Draco rolled his eyes, "Look Potter owes me a favor for saving his life and all. Well I need a favor"

"Always has to be something in it for you huh?", Ron through his hands in the air.

"Fine I'll find him myself", Draco smiled.

"What do you have up your sleeve Malfoy?", Hermione surprised Ron when she shouted.

"That is between Harry and myself", Draco started to walk away, "and since you don't wish to help me then I don't think I need to tell you"

"You wouldn't tell us either way", Ron grabbed Hermione's hand "come on let's go find Harry ourselves"

"Somebody looking for me?", Harry's voice came from then end of the hallway.

"Potter! Just the loser I was looking for", Draco rushed over toward Harry.

"Breakfast is almost over can't this wait? I'd hate to have to kick your ass in front of the whole school", Harry started walking toward Ron and Hermione.

"If you remember correctly Potter and I'm sure you do…you owe me a certain favor yet", Draco grabbed Harry's arm, "Walk with me, talk with me"

"Leave Harry alone", Ron let go of Hermione's hand ready to punch Draco any minute.

"What do you want Malfoy?", Harry pulled away looking up uneasily when he saw the Great Hall doors open and students pouring out. 

"Well since you asked. There's a certain someone I've had my eye on", Draco circled around Harry, "All you have to do is find out what she thinks of me, and get her to go on a date with me"

"Who?", Harry kept his eyes on Malfoy.

"Oh guess I left that little detail out…", Draco paused for a minute, "Sarah Winston"

Harry turned red, "No"

"Didn't I save your life?", Draco noticed the crowd forming around them, "Oh I get it you just didn't tell anyone that part did you Potter? Didn't want everyone to know evil old Malfoy saved your pitiful life"

Harry bit his lip unsure of what to say, "Shut up Malfoy"

"There's only one way to shut me up", Draco nodded.

"Fine", Harry sighed heavily, "I'll do it"

"That's better", Draco shoved past Harry, "Then you'll get back to me tonight?"

"Whatever", Harry shrugged.

"Have a good day", Draco ginned obviously enjoying the moment.

After Draco left and the crowd had cleared Harry stood in the middle of the hall. Ron and Hermione slowly advanced on him.

"Harry…are you okay?", Hermione swallowed hard.

"He doesn't really like her", Harry shook his head, "Somehow he found out. And how do you think that is Ron?"

"Harry I…I didn't tell anyone honest", Ron shook his head, "I don't know how he found out…I'm sorry"

"Me too", Harry took a deep breath, "Look I…I guess I'll see you later"

"You don't believe me do you?", Ron asked.

Harry managed to shake his head, "I'm in a daze right now…don't really know what to think. All I know is Malfoy is blackmailing me and I'm sure there's more where that came from. So no I'm not accusing you of anything"

"Harry…I don't know what to say…I-"

"Please Hermione…I just want to be alone", Harry frowned walking away.

"Let him", Ron grabbed Hermione's hand again, "sometimes its best just to let him sort through his thoughts on his own"

"I really hate Malfoy", Hermione shivered.

"Bloody hell….Harry was finally on the right track. Now Malfoy has to come along and screw it up", Ron slammed his hand against the wall.

"Well hello to you too", came a voice from behind them.

Ron turned red with embarrassment, "Oh…Professor Lupin what are you doing here?"  


"Actually I'm here to talk to Harry…but is there something bothering you two?", Remus looked the two over, "you both look like you just survived another troll"

"In a way we did", Hermione sighed, "Malfoy's blackmailing Harry"

"Harry but….I just spoke with Harry yesterday he didn't say anything", Remus looked puzzled.

"That's because it just happened", Ron pointed in the direction Harry went.

"Care to tell me what's going on?", Remus looked from Ron to Hermione.

"It's sort of a long story", Hermione shrugged.

"Well I sort of have some time"

******************

"Sarah!", Harry called out when he finally found her in the library.

"Harry!", Sarah exclaimed seeing an out of breath Harry slam down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you about something", Harry said through a pounding headache he now had.

"Hey are you alright?", Sarah put her hand on Harry's forehead, "You look a little pale"

"I'm fine", Harry shook his head, "Whatcha doing?"

"Studying for exams", Sarah pointed at her books, "but I'm guessing that's not what you're here to ask me about"

"What are you feelings on going out with immature seventh years?", Harry hesitated when asking.

"Harry your not immature", Sarah laughed slightly.

"There's this person I know…that likes you. He wants to know what you think of him", Harry blurted out.

"Harry I think you know my feelings about you Sarah rolled her eyes, "Is this how you always ask girls out??"

Harry suddenly realized what Sarah was thinking, "No! Really it's not me…my friend….er this person-"

"This is a really pathetic way to ask me out Harry", Sarah scooped up her things, "If you wouldn't come out right away but…this is pathetic Harry. I thought higher of you then this, but quite obviously you're not the boy I thought you were. I can't believe I ever thought you were for even one second"

"Sarah wait!", Harry rushed after her.

"No Harry just…no", Sarah slammed the library doors closed.

"Well that didn't go to well did it?", Harry heard a voice from next to him.

"You!", Harry jumped up startled, "Thank you for saving my life okay? I'm eternally grateful…but now your messing with it. And I'm not about to let you do that"

"Potter I have years worth of secrets and gossip. I could ruin you", Draco replied.

"Well then go ahead because I'm not doing this. I'm not going to be your little servant. I have nothing to hide", Harry put his hand on the handle of the door, "so just leave me alone"

"Fine then…I just might let slip the fact that you wake up practically crying from nightmares every night….or about the time you had a go with suicide. Must I go on?", Draco grabbed a piece of parchment he had in his pocket, "I bet the reporters would love to get there hands on this kind of juicy information. Bet that'll get you the vote into office"

"You wouldn't…"

"I think you know I would. So are you ready for a second go?", Draco asked.

"Anything but this. Can't you come up with something else? You've already made her hate me wasn't that your plan?", Harry blurted out.

"Are you accusing me of only doing this to annoy you?", Draco asked innocently.

"Yes!", Harry shouted.

"You have a week", Draco stuck his hand out.

Reluctant Harry shut his eyes before he too stuck his hand out. 

Shaking Harry's hand Draco looked quite pleased, "It's a deal then. Nice doing business with you"

"Whatever", Harry hurried away. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going but he knew one thing was for sure. Draco Malfoy was about to ruin his life.

**************

"You really scared us running off like that", Hermione jumped at the chance to let some anger out later that day.

"Sorry", Harry said not looking up from his book.

"Your studying?", Hermione asked amazed.

"Yep", Harry nodded pointing at his book.

"But you never study until a week before exams…you still have a week to do whatever it is you and Ron do while I study", Hermione knelt down next to Harry.

"So I'm getting a head start", Harry turned the page, "is that so wrong?"

"Of course not but…it's just a little scary", Hermione admitted putting a hand on Harry's forehead, "well your not warm so that can only mean one thing"

"I didn't ask for a doctor Hermione, I'm just trying to study", Harry slammed his book shut, "But that's obviously not going to happen"

"It's just Malfoy. You've never let him get to you like this before", Hermione noted following Harry who was advancing toward the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Well now he's messing with my future, its different", Harry started up the stairs.

"You mean Sarah?", Hermione followed.

Harry started to nod before he answered, "No now he's messing with more then that. I'm going to tell Remus I can't run with him, Malfoy has to much dirt on me"

"Harry what is going on!", Hermione grabbed his arm causing him to drop everything he was holding.

"Bloody hell Hermione leave me alone!", Harry swore bending down to pick his things up.

"Something else happened right?", Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder hoping to attract his attention.

"Well Sarah thinks I was to big of a baby to straight forward ask her out….so now she hates me. And I'm supposed to get her to go out with Malfoy by the end of the week or I'm pretty much screwed. I can't do that to Remus. It's not fair", Harry took a deep breath.

"Ugh!", Hermione screamed, "That asshole…I never thought Malfoy would stoop to this level…oh Harry what is it?"

Harry who had been staring at Hermione oddly laughed, "I've never heard you swear"

"He's going to wish he never messed with you", Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione don't get involved", Harry pleaded, "He'll blackmail you somehow too"

Hermione sighed sitting on the step next to Harry, "Your right"

"One of these days I don't care what the consequences are…I'm going to get Malfoy back for everything he's ever done to us. Starting with day one moving to now", Harry said furiously.

"That's what he wants you to do", Hermione spoke, "He wants you to snap. He thinks he has you either way. Don't you see?"

"I only see one thing. And that's me not ruining one of my dad's best friends career", Harry bit his lip.

"He wouldn't want you to…in fact I know he's not going to let you drop out for something like this", Hermione added, "He was here today. Ron and me told him…told him what was going on"

"I have to study", Harry stood up.

"Fine", Hermione snapped, "go hid in your books, but take it from someone who's been there. You can't hide forever"

"What's going on?", Footsteps came up the stairs.

"Absolutely nothing", Hermione stormed down the stairs.

"Not even going to ask", Dean shook his head, "Is it safe to go up and get something?"

Hermione nodded sadly, "He's probably not going to talk to you anyway"

********************

"Hermione what did you do to him?", Ron whispered that evening at supper, "I mean I figured he was still thinking I was guilty but…why is he mad at you now?"

"Because I said some things he didn't want to hear", Hermione looked on the opposite side of the table where Harry was seated by himself.

"Good going now he hates us both", Ron sighed, "I didn't tell anyone honest"

"I know that…and Harry knows that deep down too. He just doesn't know who to blame so he's looking at the obvious. But I've been thinking…how would Malfoy know that? How does Malfoy know all these things about Harry?", Hermione questioned.

"You know what…your right", Ron nodded, "Something's up"

"The problem is…how do we figure out the source? Someone in the Gryffindor house is letting him in on this information…but who?", Hermione stared down at her food.

Ron turned white, "Ginny"

"Where?", Hermione looked around.

"No I mean Ginny…she's been angry with Harry every since well you know. I know it was a long time ago but…Harry yelled at her. Ginny took it really personally", Ron swallowed hard.

"You must be wrong…Ginny she'd never do that", Hermione shook her head.

"I'm going to find her", Ron stood up looking around.

"Well it isn't going to take long", Hermione pointed at the doors, "she just walked in"

"Ginny!", Ron yelled, "We need to talk"

"Um…okay", Ginny walked over toward Ron and Hermione.

"I'm only going to ask you once and I'm going to just be straight forward. Have you been leaking information about Harry to Malfoy?", Ron snapped.

"How could you even accuse me of that!", Ginny stared at her brother furiously, "What suddenly golden boy is more trustworthy that your very own sister?"

"I think I have my answer", Ron sat back down.

"What do you mean?", Ginny spoke frantically.

"I'm sure you'll hear from mom and dad later today", Ron glared at his sister, "I should've known…you were stupid once and four years later you still are"

"Ron!", Hermione jumped in, "What I'm guessing he means is….why? Why would you do this to Harry?"

"If I can't have Harry nobody can", Ginny turned to walk away.

"Well that's pretty dam selfish!", Ron grabbed his sisters arm, "You realize you're jeopardizing his future don't you? This isn't child stuff anymore Ginny, but because you can't deal with the fact that the rest of us are ready to start our lives doesn't mean you have to ruin ours"

"And I hate to say it Ginny but you've had six years to make a move. Six years!", Hermione chimed in.

"Thanks", Ginny shook her head at Ron.

"What?", Ron blurted out.

"Thanks for showing me what I needed to see"

"Gin? What are you talking about!", Ron called after her.

"She's an angry sixteen year old", Hermione shrugged, "she'll get over it eventually. Right?"

With a hesitant look on his face Ron replied, "Yeah but now the question is….how do we tell Harry everything that's happening…is Ginny's fault?"

"I dunno", Hermione whispered glancing over at Harry, "But I do know that this is far from over. Harry's never going to want to believe that Ginny would sell information to Malfoy"

"She sold him out before remember", Ron interrupted, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's already signed the contract or whatever the heck they do to become death eaters. She's a perfect way to get to Harry"

"Don't say things like that", Hermione bit her lip, "It's to horrible to imagine…Ginny learned her lesson I know she did"

"I don't know Hermione", Ron sighed staring at his sister who had just stormed out of the room, "I just don't know"

**************

Author's Note:

Whoa look at that…pretty impressive. I got that out two days early and it was pretty long. Least I thought so. If you're a bit confused right now I'll clear things up better next chapter. But if you understood that mouthful….congratulations! 

If there's anything specific you want answered let me know so I include it. I might might (no promises being made) get another chapter out by Monday. But I'm not making any promises on that! So until next time…

AngelDusterBuster

***************

Hermione Cartwright- Well thank you! If you wanted to know…and I'm so sure you did it's "particular" Hahah couldn't resist. But anyway I'll probably talk to you online so see ya then!

A. Reader- I still love that name…Of course eventually I can answer it. Remind to again if I forget…there's so much to include that sometimes details like that…I forget. But feel free to keep me on my toes! 

Harrystwin- So now you can all hate me this chapter…hahah I can deal. But really if everything was all happy dandy ever chapter it wouldn't be very interesting. Forgive me!

Mr. Blank (as I'm going to call you)- I just want to take a second to say something. If your going to leave a review like that can't you at least leave a name or email address? It's quite unfair to say something like that and not give me the chance to respond. 

Anaticulapraecantrix- Oh! Now I get it…but it's still hard to type! Although now I tend to use copy/paste. Trust Sarah…I'm not going to make her evil. I promise.

Arwena- Do you honestly expect me to tell you? Hahah I take that as a no. And I hope so too! My goal for this story is to beat my biggest accomplishment the number of reviews I got for Shades of Blue and Yellow.

Ciria- Yeah that's the first I mentioned the fact that there will be a sequel. I just wanted to add it to see if anyone noticed! Hahah I'm evil… Yes that is very true. That's what I keep telling myself about book five!

Lucerito-del-alba- Well thank you! I really appreciate that…well thanks for reading and especially for reviewing.

Them Girl- Aww darn now I went and made him sad again. Am I mean or what? Well hope you enjoyed anyway!

Miranda Potter- Well I'm glad I have you hooked…but I hope it doesn't hurt! J/k But in all seriousness I'm glad you like the story…I'm pretty proud of it myself.

Amanda- Thanks!

CNJ- Did I ever mention how much I love your long reviews? Well I do! Dang it I forgot to read your stuff again didn't I? I feel so mean…just keep reminding me eventually I have to remember. But as always thanks a billion for reviewing!

Anti Pasta- I think I got what you wanted to say there! (Really hoping you didn't mean the crap part…hahah) But I've decided to keep things as are. 

BookWorm- You must be tired! You forgot the 2000 part! Yes I've typed your name so many times I notice these thing….I'm nuts or something. But I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter!

SaJeHill- Oh okay! I totally understand…that stuff happens to me sometimes too. But I'm glad you figured it out! 

Asher- Well I'm glad you finally found one! And I'm also glad to be of service. I apologize for my lack of review but if you noticed there were quite a few before you hahah the sooner your review the more I tend to write. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or MissBedHead26

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	17. Lost In The Storm

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

Chapter Seventeen: Lost In The Storm 

Watching Harry rush out of the Great Hall soon after Ron and Hermione had decided it was best not to confront him just yet. 

"You know what we need to do right?", Hermione whispered softly to Ron making sure nobody else at the table could hear.

Ron nodded slightly, "He's not going to like it"

"It's the only person who can get through to him before he gives up his future", Hermione shrugged, "we have to do it, for Harry"

"Have either of you seen Harry this morning?", Sarah asked softly coming from behind Ron.

"Sarah!", Ron jumped up, "Thanks for giving me a heart attack!"

"You definitely are Harry's friend", Sarah laughed, "But really I kind of blew up at him yesterday…I wanted to talk to him"

"You just missed him", Hermione shook her head, "he's angry with us so were the not the ones to ask but…he just left"

"Are you talking about Harry?", Seamus sat down across from Ron, "I just saw him…looked quite upset about something"

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before jumping up. But Sarah still looked confused, "What's going on?"

"Let's just say we need to find Harry before he does something stupid", Hermione grabbed Sarah's arm pulling her behind. And with Ron leading the way the three ran out of the room leaving a even more confused Seamus staring after them.

***********

"What's wrong with you?", Ginny Weasley snapped seeing Harry enter the common room.

"Nothing", Harry ignored Ginny and kept walking.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing", Ginny followed Harry up the stairs to the 7th year boy dormitory.

"Do you need something Ginny?", Harry blurted out throwing himself down on his bed.

"Harry are you…are you okay?", Ginny stared down at his curiously.

"Just questioning things I never did before", Harry shrugged throwing a pillow over his head, "your not supposed to be up here"

"Do you like Sarah?", Ginny blurted out accidentally.

Harry's eyes popped open, "What did you say?"

"Do you like Sarah", Ginny repeated.

"That really isn't your business", Harry shook his head, "and you hate me anyway remember? So what's it matter"

"And how would you know if I hated you?", Ginny throw her hands in the air.

"Well…I pretty much assumed after you refused to tutor me again that something was up", Harry rolled his eyes, "if your not going to leave I will"

"HARRY!", Three voices yelled from the common room.

"Why doesn't anyone just leave me alone!", Harry slammed a pillow against the wall in frustration grabbing his broom and invisibility cloak, "if they ask I was never here"

"Fine by me", Ginny stepped out of Harry's way, "Guess I'll see you later"

Throwing his cloak on and covering his broom Harry stormed passed Ron, Hermione, and to his amazement Sarah. All unaware that he was even there.

"It's just Ginny", Ron yelled wanting his sister to hear.

"Grow up Ron", Ginny pushed past him down the stairs, "and for your information Harry just walked past you"

Ron stared at Ginny puzzled for a moment, "Nobody came by…"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "His cloak!"

"Why didn't you stop him!", Sarah shouted at Ginny.

"He's your boyfriend not mine", Ginny glared at Sarah.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?", Sarah followed Ginny who had started walking away, "You have a serious attitude problem"

"Come on Ron", Hermione motioned, "Let's go"

***********

When he was sure he was out of sight, Harry tore off the invisibility cloak. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why he was running away from Ron and Hermione. But he knew he needed to be alone. And Hogwarts wasn't going to be the place where he would ever be.

"Oh hello Harry", Professor Sanibel smiled cheerfully.

"Hi", Harry muttered as he kept walking.

"Everything alright?", Professor Sanibel shouted ahead. But Harry was already out of sight.

Harry swallowed hard. He was facing the most difficult decision of his life. To run or not to run. It was pouring buckets outside, but Harry didn't care. Jumping onto his broom, Harry felt relief when he hit the air.

Rain soaking his hair and clothes, Harry still kept flying. For some reason it felt the further away he got, the more relief he felt. He was completely unaware of where he was, but he still didn't care. He could hear thunder in the distance. 

As the rain starting pouring down faster, harder, Harry had to concentrate extra hard on keeping control of his firebolt. The rain was making it quite slippery to hang unto. 

His mind flashed back to earlier that year. Before Ron's brother died. When things were still normal. Up till this year he had to say he always felt as if nothing bad could happen to him as long as Professor Dumbledore was around. The problems he'd always had were always semi controllable. But now this year, everything was out of control. Both Ron's brother, and Dumbledore had died because of him.

A light flashed in front of his eyes, and he felt himself flying through the air. Sirius' voice took over his mind

__

"Just what are you three doing out here! Even if it was a Hogsmeade weekend…which it isn't….how could you be so stupid Harry! With everything going on…."

"Harry I'm just trying to help you here! It isn't going to make me go away by snapping at me and giving four word answers. All that's going to do is keep me in your way even more"

When he finally felt his body hit the ground he winced with pain. Something Oliver Wood had told him years back flashed into his mind pulling away the memories of Sirius, _"I don't mind if you decide to come out for some extra practice, in fact I encourage it. But never fly in a storm alone. It's bad news, and the outcomes never good"_

A single tear rolled down the side of his face, and suddenly he wished he was back safe inside the walls of Hogwarts.

************

It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Ron to realize they were going to need more than each other to find their friend. So almost two hours later, the search for Harry Potter had begun. Everyone had been ordered to stay inside their common room. Everyone but Ron, Hermione, and a few select others who were closest to Harry that is. 

For them the search for Harry had continued. An adult accompanied each group that went out. It was a precaution to be sure they wouldn't lose anyone else. 

"Where could he be?", Hermione found herself asking for the hundredth time, "Why would he run away?"

"We'll find him", Ron put his arm around Hermione, "He can't have gotten to far in this weather"

"Harry!", Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, "Where are you?"

Remus looked back at the two sympathetically. He knew how hard it must be for them, "Stay close…the storms made it pretty dark out"

"What if he's lost?", Ron bit his lip, "he could be anywhere"

"If you said he has his broom…I don't know if Harry would be stupid enough to fly in this or not", Remus shrugged.

"Wait", Hermione whispered, "I think I heard something…"

"It's just the wind", Ron replied.

Hermione ran forward not caring how wet she got. She wasn't taking the chance that she'd heard Harry and they hadn't looked.

"Hermione!", Remus and Ron yelled , "Wait!"

"Stay here", Remus commanded, "I'll go get her"

But he wouldn't have had to say that as moments later they heard Hermione's scream. Both tearing off in the direction Hermione had went they soon found her standing over a body, Harry's body.

"Harry!", Ron gasped watching Hermione stand over him.

Remus quickly examined the situation before approaching. He knelt down next to Harry.

"Is he…is he…", Hermione tried to ask.

"He's alive", Remus nodded feeling for a pulse, "But we've got to get him back to school" 

"Harry's firebolt!", Ron saw a few feet away, "he was flying"

"Harry", Remus began to repeat gently tired to shake him awake.

Harry's eyes snapped open, but all that came out of his mouth was a groan.

"Don't talk", Remus whispered motioning for Ron to come closer, "Harry, Ron and I are going to life you up now"

Harry shook his head, "My arm…"

"We can't do anything now", Remus looked up at Hermione who had burst out in tears. 

Each taking a side, Remus and Ron slowly helped Harry to his feet, "your doing fine Harry"

Harry, who looked ready to collapse at any given moment, felt dizziness soon rush inside him. And not a short time later he was unconscious again.

Hermione looked up at Remus uneasily, "It's alright Hermione…he doesn't have a concussion or anything like that"

Ron could already notice the difference in a limp Harry's weight, "How close are we?"

Remus stared ahead of them figuring out the distance, "Hermione…take Harry's broom and fly ahead for help"

Hermione stared at Remus, "Me?"

"You do know how to fly don't you?", Remus asked.

"Well yes but…"

"Hermione just do it", Ron blurted out, "it's going to take us forever to get back otherwise"

"Can't you just…apparate or something?", Hermione glared at Ron who had burst out laughing, "What?"

"Just the fact that you told me a billion zillion times you can't apparate to Hogwarts", Ron rolled his eyes, "but come on Hermione…you can do it. You'll be fine"

Grabbing the broomstick from Ron, Hermione took one last look at Harry before soaring into air.

"How long do you think it'll take her?", Ron looked over at Remus.

"Not too long", Remus assured Ron, "if you want we can--"

"No", Ron shook his head, "I'm fine…I'm just worried about him"

"I think we should stop and wait", Remus looked from Ron to Harry, "I didn't expect him to be hurt…so I don't have the materials to clean those cuts"

Ron was relived when they set Harry back down, "Why do you think he ran away?"

"I have my guesses…but only Harry can tell us that"

**************

When Harry woke up later, it took a moment for his mind to register where he was. The last he remembered was someone lifting him off the ground. He had no clue who, but now he found himself safely back inside the common room.

His wet clothes has been removed as well as his glasses. So naturally he still wasn't sure who was sitting next to him when he opened his eyes.

He felt a sharp pain in his head and quickly shut them.

"Harry?", a soft voice whispered, "Harry are you awake?"

"He could've fallen back asleep already", Madam Pomfrey came back to check on Harry, "it must have been quite the fall he had. Amazing it wasn't worse"

Sirius nodded as he watched Madam Pomfrey walk back into her office.

"Harry…you've gotta wake up kid. Everyone's worried about you", Sirius put his hand on Harry's forehead, "Please Harry"

"Sirius?", Harry opened his eyes again, "is that you?"

Sirius smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Not so good", Harry put his hand on his head, "My head hurts"

"You took a small blow to the head", Sirius nodded pulling Harry's hand away, "Your better off leaving the bandages on"

"How'd I…how'd I get here?", Harry rubbed his eyes .

"Remus, Ron, and Hermione", Sirius stated softly, "you should get some more rest"

Shutting his eyes Harry had almost fallen asleep when he heard a door slam, "I should've known there would be at least one more problem wit h you before you graduated"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He grabbed his glasses as he saw Sirius stand up.

"Excuse me?", Sirius stared at Cornelius Fudge who had just entered the hospital wing.

"Mr. Fudge this is a Hospital Wing", Headmaster Winston's voice came next, "were going to have to ask you to leave"

"How do you think it looks for me when newspaper headlines pop up saying students are missing?", Fudge tried to walk past Sirius to talk directly to Harry.

"Leave him alone", Sirius said furiously, "you've cost this family enough pain. Your term is almost up Fudge so just leave everyone here alone"

"It's my responsibility to see that things are run properly at this school Black", Fudge spat back, "and with your godson here that never seems to happen. One can only be glad he graduates soon"

"You better get out of here before I do something I shouldn't", Sirius laughed.

"Headmaster I'll be needing to speak with you in your office", Fudge ignored Sirius.

"Certainly", Headmaster Winston opened the door and the two walked out.

Sirius turned back to Harry who had already fallen back asleep , "Sorry you had to see that Harry but…"

Removing Harry's glasses, Sirius through another blanket over Harry before leaving the room for the night.

***************

Harry's recovery had been pushed through quickly as he now had graduation only two days away. He hadn't had much time to even think about what had happened. Sirius had been called back to work before the two could even talk, and Ron and Hermione had just been happy to have their friend back. So nothing much had ever been said regarding the incident.

"Alright people this isn't that difficult!", Professor McGonagall yelled over the chatter of the seventh years. You'll come up here and receive your diploma when Professor Winston reads your name"

"Harry", Harry looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hate to pull you out of this interesting demonstration but I need to talk to you about something"

Harry nodded and followed Headmaster Winston out of the Great Hall, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes of course", Winston nodded cheerfully, "But you see…I've been put in a difficult position. Now of course as you know Ms. Granger as Val Victorian will be giving her speech but it's come to my attention the students and staff would like some sort of speech about Professor Dumbledore. I asked around and all fingers pointed at you"

Harry was amazed, "Me?"

"I realize it's short notice but…"

"Well I'll do it it's just…me?", Harry questioned.

"Well if every person I asked mentioned you I'm assuming you must be the man for the job", Winston continued, "So your up to it? Good…what a relief"

Harry laughed, "I better get back…Professor McGonagall might be explaining how quickly to walk…wouldn't want to miss that"

Headmaster Winston laughed along, "Have a great day Harry"

Harry slowly made his way back to the Great Hall. As they had been seated in alphabetical order Hermione was in the row behind him, "What was that about?"

"They want me…", Harry turned around facing her, "Me! To make a speech about Professor Dumbledore"

Hermione smiled, "Congratulations"

"Ms. Granger…Mr. Potter what can possibly be more important then this?", Professor McGonagall caught the to not paying attention.

Both turning red Hermione and Harry turned away from each other. Ron on the other side of the room shot Harry a curious look.

About a half hour later, after they had collected their belongings, Ron finally met up with Hermione and Harry.

As the three walked down the corridor, the thought of graduation also caused them to think of the past. All the times they'd had together, and how they were all about to end.

"It's sorta sad", Harry frowned, "That this is all over I mean"

"We still have the summer though", Ron reminded Harry.

"Not me", Harry shook his head, "I've got a lot of cover up stories to tell once Malfoy lets the information about me out…this summer is not going to be summer for me. This summer's going to decide my future"

"I dunno what your worried about", Ron shrugged, "Who'd vote for the Malfoy's over you two?"

Hermione sighed as she saw a small first year walk by. She picked up her pace walking next to the young girl, "Seven years is going to go really fast….enjoy it okay?"

The girl looked up at Hermione as if she were nuts, "Alright"

"Hermione…your scaring people", Ron pulled her away.

"Remember us first year?", Hermione laughed, "We thought Snape wanted to kill you"

"I'd say its quite an accomplishment for me to still be alive", Harry joked.

The three all laughed, "You know Harry…what you said a few weeks ago though…it wasn't rubbish. This is the next stage in our lives. And while it's sad to see our childhood leave…it's sort of exciting all the same"

"I never really thought we'd ever really graduate…it just seemed like an endless fantasy", Ron added, "So much has happened to us…you know how many memories Hogwarts holds? Not just for us but I mean…you know how many other kids have gone through the same thing we are?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, "I knew you had it in you Ron"

"What?"

"After all these years I've finally got you to say something extremely intelligent", Hermione teased.

Harry laughed, "Well it doesn't matter where we are…were always going to be friends"

"Harry's right", Hermione nodded, "nothing could tear us apart"

Throwing and arm around each friend, Harry spoke from the heart, "Thanks for putting up with me these past seven years. I know it hasn't been easy. And I know I've done stupid things…and it seems in my genes that I'm going to do a lot more but…you could've said goodbye after first year. And you didn't"

"Well of course we didn't…we've all done stupid things Harry", Hermione turned her head toward Harry.

"I know", Harry nodded, "But I just wanted to make sure I thanked you"

And at that moment, although it wouldn't last as it never did, everything seemed perfect. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione wished they could stay in that moment, forever.

***************

Author's Note:

Okay, so it was a little shorter than usual. But that's only because I also gave you chapter three to Brotherly Love this weekend! And I've been working on this for a major portion of the day and I figured you'd rather have something then nothing.

Were winding down to the end of this things so please! Let's bring in the reviews so I can meet my goal! But I also apologize that I don't have enough time to review…but I thought you'd rather have the story than wait.

Hope You Enjoyed!

AngelDusterBuster

***************

(In order of when you reviewed)

Ciria 

harrystwin 

Arwena 

Anaticulapraecantrix

HermioneGirl

CNJ

Anie 

Bookworm2000

Them Girl

Lady Arwen of Rivendell

A. Reader

sweets 

Fickle

Marie 

Jaska 

1800sucker 

queen of the dungheep 

Hermione Cartwright 

Lucerito-del-alba

Someone 

And…

Nigella816

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

(Please note my email address recently changed) 

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or MissBedHead26

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


	18. They’ve Been There All Along

Sooner or Later

__

By: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Let's face it. We all know I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. So if you see something here that was ever mentioned in the books remember that I was only given the material I didn't create it!

Chapter Eighteen: They've Been There All Along

Many tears were spread the day of graduation. Tears of happiness for some, and tears of sadness for others. It had taken a lot of concentration for Harry himself to make it through as far as he did without showing emotion himself.

He'd stepped away from the crowd for a moment hoping to get a clear shot at somewhere quieter. But on his way his heart jumped when he finally found his godfather.

"Sirius!", Harry jogged over, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been around", Sirius grinned as Harry pulled him into a hug, "I'm so proud of you Harry"

"I sounded so stupid up there", Harry sighed staring down at the ground.

"You spoke from your heart", Sirius handed a small box to Harry, "This is for you…I've been saving it for you since your parents died"

Harry swallowed hard, "Do you want me to…to open it now?"

"I think you should wait until your alone", Sirius stared at Harry, "They'd be very proud of you Harry"

"Really?", Harry's eyes lit up.

"Well of course…I just wish you could've known them. The way that I knew them", Sirius frowned shutting his eyes briefly, "Well go on Harry…enjoy your day you deserve it"

"Thanks Sirius", Harry turned to leave. But then he paused briefly before turning back around, "For everything"

"Go on Harry!", Sirius waved him off, "We have the whole future ahead. Your graduation only lasts one day"

Giving Sirius one last glance Harry rushed off in his search for someone else.

"THERE YOU ARE!", A loud voice shouted from behind Harry.

Harry laughed, "Hey Ron…and stop while your ahead! I don't need to listen to how stupid I sounded"

"You were brilliant", Ron slammed his arm around Harry, "But are you ready for the real celebration now?"

"I thought we were doing the family thing at your place", Harry stared at his best friend curiously.

Ron nodded, "Oh we are…but tomorrow were outta here"

"Your winding me up…", Harry grinned.

"Hermione and me have been planning it for weeks", Ron continued ignoring Harry, "The one last adventure before we go our separate ways"

"RON!", Harry shouted making eyes turn to the two of them.

"Were going to Disneyland!", Ron jumped in the air.

"You aren't serious are you?", Harry bit his lip to stop laughing.

"Not really…I just always wanted to say that", Ron shrugged.

"So where are we really going?", Harry grew more interested by the second.

"Well it's going to sound dull to you now…but Hermione and I kind of have a surprise for you", Ron kept going, "So all I can tell you is were going to the sunshine state"

"California?", Harry asked, "and what's the surprise?"

"Geeze Harry…no Florida!", Ron laughed, "and of course I can't tell you"

"So all your telling me is Hermione…you and me are going to Florida…tomorrow?", Harry raised an eyebrow, "Have either of you ever been to the states?"

"Hermione has", Ron assured Harry, "she's the smartest kid in our year…I think she can plan a trip"

"You seriously had me believing we were going to Disneyland", Harry heard more footsteps coming their way, "Hey Hermi"

Hermione had tears rolling down her face. So Ron being himself couldn't resist a joke, "What's wrong? Were you not really at the top of the class?"

Hermione ignored her boyfriend turning to Harry, "That was beautiful Harry…so much better than mine. Everyone's talking about you out there"

Harry turned red, "It wasn't anything special…"

Brushing away the tears Hermione took a deep breath, "You didn't tell him did you?"

"I only told him that were leaving tomorrow", Ron shook his head, "I can keep a secret"

"Your parents are looking for you Ron", Hermione pointed out Ron's parents, "Your coming to Ron's right Harry?"

"Yeah…I just have to talk to one more person", Harry nodded, "I'll be there in a bit"

"See you soon", Hermione pulled Harry into a hug before her and Ron walked off hand in hand.

Scanning the crowd Harry finally spotted him. He'd been wanting to talk to Remus for the longest time. And now only one thing was stopping him.

"Harry", A small voice called from behind, "I was hoping I could catch you"

Harry turned around looking for whomever the voice belonged to, "Professor Sanibel?"

"Well firstly I wanted to congratulate you of course", Professor Sanibel smiled at Harry, "Wonderful speech. But I also wanted to talk to you about something else"

"Look if this is about you and Sirius I told Sirius…if he wants to get married that's his business", Harry stared at the ground again uneasily.

"I want you to like me Harry…if I marry Sirius I'm going to be apart of your life whether you like it or not", Professor Sanibel continued, "I know you were hurt to be the last to find out. And we should've done it differently…I'll admit to it"

"It's okay Professor really", Harry repeated, "I'm happy for you both"

"Harry you don't have to call me that anymore", Professor Sanibel interrupted, "Nicole is fine…"

"I hate to be rude but…I kind of wanted to have a word with Remus before I went to the Weasley's…I'm certain you'll be there?", Harry snapped half irritated.

"Yes…", Nicole stuttered, "Of course…I won't keep you"

"Alright…thanks though", Harry gave her a fake smile, "Even though I've been a brat to you doesn't mean I don't like you"

"Oh Harry!", She wrapped her arms around the boy startling him, "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that"

Gently patting her on the back Harry caught Sirius' eye in the crowd. He was smiling like mad of course, his family 'I told you so' grin on his face.

"I'll see you later", Harry pulled away spotting Jodie rushed over, "Jodie wait!"

Jodie turned around and for the first time Harry noticed something in her arms, "Hey you brought Lily!"

"She wanted to see you of course!", Jodie smiled handing the small baby over, "Would you mind Harry?"

"Not at all", Harry shook his head, "Have you seen Remus?"

"Oh I'm sorry…he got called off somewhere right after the ceremony", Jodie frowned, "can I help you with something?"

"No that's alright", Harry stated sounding disappointed, "I'll just catch up with him later. Are you coming to the Weasley's?"

"Yep", Jodie nodded pushing some hair our of her face, "Remus said he'd meet us there if he could…amazing she wouldn't stop crying before and now she's happy…"

"Guess it depends on who's holding her", Sirius snuck up behind Harry.

"Sirius!", Harry jumped up startled, "Didn't see you there…"

"Little jumpy?", Sirius laughed grabbing Lily, "Were heading over to Ron's…they already left"

"Okay", Harry nodded, "I'll meet you there"

***********

Before traveling to the Weasley's, Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer to see what was in the box Sirius had given him. So he made his way to the closest bathroom pulling the small box out of his pocket.

Unwrapping the package Harry pulled the top of the box off. When he saw what was inside his knees suddenly gave out knocking him to the floor. Wrapped inside the small package were his parents wedding rings. 

He looked up when he heard the door slam closed.

"Great just great!", Draco Malfoy snapped seeing Harry on the floor, "listen if your killing yourself or something…I didn't see it I'm not involved"

Harry shook his head slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I could as you the same question", Draco looked in the mirror, "I tell you one thing Potter you are one lucky guy not having any parents to deal with"

"What are you saying?", Harry quickly shut the box closed, "You know what I would give to talk to my parents just one time? Don't you ever say that about your parents!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Should've figured you'd say that. What about you?"

"What?"

"Well…your sitting on the floor. In the boys bathroom. Is that your normal routine?", Draco looked down at Harry.

"My godfather gave me something…of my parents. I guess I just freaked out", Harry shrugged.

"Oh", Draco looked at his watch, "I have to get going. Have a nice life Potter"

"Guess I'll be hearing from you soon", Harry pulled himself back to his feet, "and I'm sure it won't be pleasant"

"Don't remind me", Draco sighed, "another reason to hate my father"

"Would you stop with that already?", Harry blurted out.

"You've met him…he's nothing special", Draco spoke back, "See you later Potter"

"Bye", Harry mouthed he himself following Draco out of the bathroom. The grounds had already started to clear. He assumed Sirius and everyone else too had left. So he too decided with one last look at the school that had been his home for the last seven years, that it was time to move on.

*************

Upon arriving at the Weasley's, Harry had a rough time composing himself again. The shock of the box he'd earlier opened had opened a small hole inside him. For not the first time, he was wishing he had parents like Ron or Hermione instead living parentless.

Hoping to make a quiet entrance, Harry slowly entered the Weasley's house. He figured everyone was outside when he heard no voices.

"Harry dear there you are…we've been waiting. Picture time!", Mrs. Weasley's overexcited voice pulled Harry toward her.

Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley dragged him outside, "Oh pictures…just what I hoped you'd say"

"Well it's about time!", Ron groaned when Harry appeared, "were starving!"

"Sorry", Harry muttered briefly.

Mr. Weasley had now taken over, "Okay Harry you stand between Ron and Hermione and--"

"Excuse me everyone but I…I need to talk to Harry"

All eyes turned, especially Harry's. And when then did he was standing face to face with Sarah Winston.

"Sarah?", Harry blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Harry…I've been meaning to talk to you for ages now", Sarah brushed a tear from her face, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Harry had hardly noticed the crowd of people staring at Sarah, "Oh yes…of course"

The two finally settled down in the Weasley's kitchen. But somehow Harry knew everyone would be listening any anyway.

"What's going on? I thought you hated me…", Harry tried his hardest to look up at Sarah.

"I didn't know about Malfoy or….I didn't know Harry. And I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. Hermione told me…told me everything. I'm so sorry Harry…", Sarah touched Harry's hand lightly.

"Then why did you wait until now to talk to me?", Harry pulled away.

"I was scared. After I found out about your running away and…well what matters is I'm here now right?", Sarah pleaded.

"So what do you want me to say?", Harry asked.

Sarah looked taken aback, "Well I….gosh Harry I don't know"

"Look we can be friends but…my life is pretty complicated these days Sarah. You don't want to be anymore than a friend to me", Harry took a deep breath, "maybe some day but…I can barely take care of myself these days"

"I should get going then…", Sarah held her breath uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Sarah…I know this isn't want you expected", Harry shook his head, "and I'm probably making the stupidest decision of my life. But it's my stupid decision and I'm not going to change it"

Sarah nodded, "I have to get back home"

"Okay", Harry sighed, "I have to get back out there…so I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yep"

Standing up from the table Harry's head felt like it was spinning. Even though he'd heard Sarah close the door behind her he still muttered, "See you then"

Seconds later the back door opened with whispers of, "Harry what's going on? Harry what was she doing here? Are you going out now?"

Harry shrugged them all of, "I think I'm just going to go home…I'm kind of tired"

Sirius stared at Harry, "Harry…don't you think you can stick it out a little while?"

"I guess", Harry shrugged.

"What's wrong? Don't you feel well?", Jodie put her hand on Harry's forehead.

"In a way…no", Harry thought out loud.

Shooing everyone out of the room Sirius sat Harry down next to him, "Alright Harry there gone. Now what's bothering you?"

"I opened it", Harry took a deep breath, "Guess it's just got me kind of down. That they aren't here"

"Harry if I wouldn't known---"

"It's not your fault", Harry interrupted, "I'm just being stupid"

"Being stupid? Do you really think that?", Sirius blurted out, "It's normal for you to feel this way. Especially on days like today. I can completely understand that it's not the same having Jodie…or me or anyone else here as substitutes"

"I just told Sarah I wouldn't go out with her", Harry added.

"I think you did the right thing", Sirius assured Harry, "You have to get your own life on track right now. Here…I'll get you something to drink and we'll go out there and do our best for at least a hour. Okay?"

But Harry did something completely unexpected. A small tear fell from his face.

Sirius quickly pulled Harry into a hug, "It's my fault Harry…they should be here"

Uncontrollable tears flowing down his face Harry remained silent for a moment, "It's just not fair. Why can't at least one of them be here? Ron and Hermione have both of their parents…why can't I have one"

Sirius not knowing how to respond gently rubbed Harry's back, "Why don't you go wait out front. I'll go tell everyone something's come up"

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes. Sirius slowly let go of Harry before he went back outside.

"Were going to get going now", Sirius caught everyone's attention.

"Is everything alright?", Hermione who was closest to Sirius asked.

"It's a hard day for him", Sirius sighed, "he's having a tough time with his parents not being here"

Hermione could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment, "I never thought of it…were so stupid…"

Sirius shook his head, "Don't blame yourself…he's pretty good at hiding these things usually. I'll have him ready for tomorrow…he needs the break more then anyone. Just be careful with the surprise…if he's having such a hard time with this it might not be the best idea"

"It could help him though", Ron too had joined the conversation, "don't you think?"

"It's a fifty fifty shot. It's either going to help him or hurt him", Sirius shrugged, "but if you notice any odd behavior please promise me you'll get him out of there"

"Of course", Ron spoke for Hermione, "well…you better go. I hope Harry feels better"

"Me too Ron. Me too"

*************

When Sirius and Harry got home nothing more had been said. Harry had simply rushed up to bed throwing a pillow over his head. He hadn't even bothered to climb under the covers or shut his door, which was unusual for him.

Sirius slowly entered the room, "Harry don't you want to change into something more comfortable?"

Harry shook his head.

"You'll feel better", Sirius went to Harry's dresser pulling a pair of pajamas our, "Come on Harry"

Pulling Harry to a sitting position Sirius helped him pull his shirt off. When Harry was finally changed Sirius pulled the covers out for him. Harry gratefully climbed in.

Sirius sat down on the bed next to his godson, "I know it doesn't help…but Harry I love you as if you were my own son. I know I'm a horrible father replacement but I just wanted you to know that"

Harry laid still shutting his eyes.

"Sleep well", Sirius patted Harry's shoulder, "I'll leave your door open"

Sirius stood up and walked away hoping Harry would think he left. Sure enough Harry immediately sat up. He walked over to his school trunk and pulled something out. Sirius already knew what it was, and his heart ached watching his godson.

Harry was staring down at one of the few pictures that Sirius had retrieved from the Potter's house. One that had been taking only days before James and Lily died. 

Harry shook a bit as he threw the picture back inside his trunk. Finally he climbed back into bed, no doubt silently crying himself to sleep.

*************

Feeling horrible about it Sirius shook Harry awake the next morning. He'd already packed everything he thought the boy would need. Ron and Hermione were waiting in the family room. 

"Harry", Sirius muttered in his ear, "Harry your friends are here"

Harry's eyes snapped open, "What do you mean?"

"Ron and Hermione are taking you on a little trip remember?", Sirius smiled, "they told me what they have planned. I hope you enjoy it"

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm not sure I feel like going anymore"

"Your going", Sirius commanded, "so get yourself cleaned up in downstairs pronto"

Making sure Harry really had gotten up Sirius proceeded to go back downstairs.

"How is he today?", Hermione set her backpack on the ground, "any better?"

Sirius frowned, "About the same. Doesn't know I saw but…he cried himself to sleep last night"

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment, "I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through"

"Me either…couldn't imagine never even getting the chance to know my brother. I'm really not sure which would hurt worse", Ron shook his head.

"You mean knowing the person or not having the chance?", Hermione spoke up, "They're both horrible"

"He'll get through it though", Sirius assured them, "he's the strongest boy I've ever met"

"Maybe he's too strong", Hermione looked from Ron to Sirius, "maybe he's been taught to keep to himself for so long…that he doesn't know how to handle it anymore"

"Could very well be", Sirius sat down "but then I keep telling myself. Everything happens for a reason. Harry could've grown up a spoiled brat otherwise"

Ron laughed, "I could hardly imagine Harry as a spoiled brat"

Sirius laughed along, "True…but who knows. All those years at the Dursley's would be enough to send me to the nuthouse. He handled it well"

"Are they really that bad?", Hermione who'd never met Harry's family asked.

"Trust me they are", Ron nodded, "especially his fat cousin…they must've fed that kid Harry's share since the two of them were born"

"Hey Harry", Hermione smiled cheerfully seeing Harry drag himself downstairs, "ready too go?"

Harry shrugged looking over at Sirius, "Thanks for packing for me"

"No problem", Sirius stood up as Hermione and Ron had, "Did you two have breakfast yet?"

"Figured we'd pick something up at the airport", Hermione explained, "it's really too bad we can't just apparate"

"I don't even know if I could master that distance", Sirius laughed, "I feel much better knowing you three are in the hands of professionals"

"Well we'd better get going", Ron grabbed Harry's bag from him.

"Didn't you hear?", Hermione asked Harry who was looking at Ron oddly, "Ron got his license last summer"

"Oh", Harry nodded, "He didn't mention that"

"Have a great trip", Sirius nodded to Hermione and Ron, "Remember what we talked about"

Harry now turned his curious glance to Sirius. He didn't have time to comment however because Hermione and Ron had already pulled him out the door. 

Even though he had no idea where they were going. Had no clue what was going on. Harry felt a bit of comfort in his two friends. They were looking out for him more then usual, making sure he was okay. Harry knew how stupid he must have look last night, so he also knew where the looks were coming from.

So by the time they got to the airport and boarded the plane Harry was feeling more relaxed. He shut his eyes leaning back in his chair. 

Last night he'd learned one thing. No matter how he acted, no matter what stupid things he did Ron, Hermione, Sirius and everyone else would be there for him. And if he couldn't have his real family, this was the next best thing. He was only happy to have learned this sooner rather than later.

**********************

Author's Note:

Aww…what a nice ending. Harry finally figured out after an entire year that his family had been there all along. Sure took him long enough. But wait…it's not over yet! What is this surprise Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were talking about? And what about that race for Minister of magic?

Look out for the sequel soon. 

But until then this is time for my long soppy author's note. Firstly even if I don't hit my record this chapter, I really want to tell all the reviewers know that they are the reason that this story happened. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have finished that.

Now you may say this is a clique and then I'm supposed to say this stuff…but I'm serious. Without your kind reviews I wouldn't have had the energy to finish this. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. 

So after nearly one hundred days of work. Yes this fic started way back when we were still on summer vacation! I'm ready to put it on the shelf. But in the mean time please check out my other two stories. Brotherly Love which is the sequel to Pathways. And Anything But Ordinary which is the sequel to your longtime favorite Shades of Blue and Yellow.

Hope to hear from you all this chapter!

AngelDusterBuster

********************

Hermione Cartwright- Hahah thanks. I reread it…I was pretty proud of it myself. I think I rushed through the first half of this chapter…but I really wanted to end this thing. I'll tell you one thing though…get ready for Anything But Ordinary. I have a brilliant plot! It's my first attempt at a more action/adventure fic!

Arwena- Hahah okay? Not sure I understood you but hey thanks for reviewing throughout this story!

Harrystwin- I almost had tears in my eyes myself when I read my last paragraph in this chapter. Here have a tissue! J/k…but really you've been with me since the beginning of this fic and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- Interesting name…yeah like I said to Harrystwin…I almost had tears in my eyes myself when I wrote that last paragraph. I can't believe I actually finished this story! It's certainly been a long journey.

Fickle- Alright then! Thanks for reviewing!

SilverMoon- I know I know…your probably going to beat me over the head for not getting this out last weekend…but I was sick! There that's my excuse.

Ciria- I put quite a few Harry/Sirius moments in this one. I wanted to end with them on a good note. Harry sure has grown up a lot in this story. It's been a long journey for him…and the journey has only just begun.

Bookworm2000- I'm going to miss your comments which never make sense to me! Thanks for sticking with me!

Them Girl- This one was sad in its way as well…I didn't mean to do it two chapters in a row. Just fell that way. Thanks for reading my story!

A. Reader- Thank you soo sooo much!

Anaticulapraecantrix- I'm going to miss the fact that I have to copy/paste your name! I think Harry does deserve a hug. He's finally found his family.

Someone-Sarah is not in anyway related to Chloe. They're too different stories. And Sarah will be a big part of the next one so get used to her! 

-_- I intend too! Just not for this story….

Lucerito-del-alba- I've always hated Fudge…that was just me making him look bad because I hate him. Excuse my behavior…Fudge just really made me mad at the end of book four. He's the worst minister of magic in the world.

CNJ- Hey I hope you realized this was the last chapter! Everyone compares my new stories to my horrible old ones….lol but I guess your right. Oh no…I forgot to read it again didn't I? Well thanks for your support in my stories!

***************

**__**

Coming Soon

He thought it was in the past. He thought he wouldn't have to worry any longer. But when new dark forces join with old ones Harry has a big decision to make. And it's one he's going to have to make all by himself.

Look for **A Heart Without A Home **soon by an AngelDusterBuster near you!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: **AngelDusterBuster@msn.com**

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or MissBedHead26

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to me! 


End file.
